My Only Sin
by InuKaglover15
Summary: Kagome was the High Priestess to her village. Raised in combat, spiritual powers and exorcisms, she was the perfect weapon...but no one is perfect. A cunning Half-Demon captures her heart and becomes her dirty little secret. Wanting to break free from her chains, Inuyasha and Kagome do the one thing they can...they fight. Will they ever be able to love freely? Inu/Kag, On-going.
1. Chapter One: True Love

**Chapter One: True Love**

The young Priestess prayed at the alter. Her hands wrapped around the sacred prayer beads as she spoke softly. She recited the same prayer over and again, no higher then a whisper. She prayed for her family, for another year of good crops…and especially for forgiveness.

Kagome was an exceptional Priestess. Being a master archer, a skilled healer and herbalist, as well as a fine exorcist. Kagome's name was known throughout her village as well as the countryside.

She had trained hard for years along side her family of high priests. Her grandmother Kaede was once the High Priestess in their lands, but in her old age she passed down the honour to her only descendent worthy of the title. Her only son, Tsume married and produced two strong children, Kagome and her younger brother Souta. The only two to live up to the Higurashi name.

She lived by showing absolute kindness and understanding.

Anyone else would think she's the perfect woman. Many men in her village wanted her, many women wanted to be her…but none of them knew her little secret.

She was tainted, impure, unworthy. Her body and mind wanted separate things…and it's all because of him.

Kagome's hands clenched the beads a little tighter between her fingers. She didn't know why she prayed for this particular reason. She didn't feel shame, even though she _probably_ should.

A Priestess should never marry. Few did though. Keeping your purity and being strong against temptation was priority…if only she was stronger.

Kagome's mind began to wonder from her prayers, she couldn't concentrate when she suddenly felt a demonic aura.

She'd feel his energy every night, coming in through the same window on the side of the shrine's prayer room.

She could hear his clawed hands gently push against the window's shudders and silently move against the wooden floors.

She'd feel him. His intense and beautiful sun coloured eyes watching her from her kneeled position of the floor. Her back was to him, she whispered the final words to a prayer that would be meaningless to him. But out of respect he stood and waited, rather impatiently since he shifted from foot to foot.

When she finally lowered her soft hands and returned the beads to her pocket, where they belonged. She stood up, slowly she turned around to find his beautiful form.

A tall and muscular demon stood with a proud stance. The beautiful, long hair that stretched down his back resembled a frozen stream. The white softness lead to two, adorable dog ears that begged to be caressed. His red kimono brought such colour to the dimly lit room, but his eyes glowed with a beautiful gold, it seemed to look straight through her very soul. His heated gaze seemed to ignite the fire in the pit of her stomach, and he knew it.

The very sight of him placed a large smile stretched across her face. Without hesitation they both jumped forward. Kagome leapt into his arms, while releasing a happy squeal. The demon let loose his own grin as he lifted the beautiful woman off her feet and spun her around. Kagome was a burst of shy laughter before he pulled her down to his lips.

This is how they would meet, every night. The moment that the sun was down and her family asleep, he would sneak onto holy-ground, just to meet with her. To be free to kiss her, worship her, and show her every emotion he could offer.

Their lips moved with such passion, so soft and lustful that drove them both crazy. The demon's hands eagerly roamed her back and to her sides, softly and tenderly. The need to feel her was overwhelming.

Gently placing his strong hand on the back of her neck he tried to deepen the kiss. Kagome hummed against his lips, which cause a growl of approval to rumble from his throat. Her hands gripped his shoulders tightly, pressing herself more firmly against him.

Inuyasha's response were two eager hands, clasped firmly on her fine rear. It took one gentle squeeze for Kagome to quickly part from his lips, causing his eyes to fly open.

He wanted to pout but couldn't hold back a smile as he saw her deep blush, so sweet and innocent. Her beauty was only half the reason why he loved her.

"Inuyasha…" she whispered so softly, that it made her voice sound like velvet against skin. "Not here…"

He quickly nodded, already he had forgotten the most important rule they set up weeks ago. Whatever they do, it can't be on holy-ground.

"Sorry…" he whispered back, pressing his forehead to hers. She only smiled, completely understanding why he was so insistent.

They had a few hours each night to be together. The moment the sun came up they'd once again be enemies. If the shrine ever knew that their head Priestess was the lover of a half-demon, they'd most likely kill Inuyasha and banish Kagome to exile.

They both knew this terrible truth, but they couldn't stop. The love they shared was worth the risk, and…the reward.

In a quick motion, one hand went behind her knees and the other secured her back. He scooped Kagome into his arms. Her hands around his neck, brought their faces only inches from one another's.

He held her tightly, such a hold told Kagome that she was safe. A feeling that she was rarely given.

He only smirked and said in a husky voice "hold on tight." She only rolled her eyes at his arrogance, before being lifted into the air. He leapt out the window and rushed into the night. There were few pleasures in life that couldn't be refused. Flying in the arms of the man you love, was definitely one.

—

After only a few moments of running, Inuyasha brought her to a small cave. Nothing more then a large crack in the mountain's wall. But Kagome knew better then to ever question Inuyasha, he may have been immature and cocky, but he was also very resourceful.

He carefully carried Kagome to the mouth of the cave, where he placed her back onto her feet. Instantly their hands intertwined as Inuyasha guided Kagome inside.

Kagome suddenly gasped at a beautiful sight. There were dozens of small candles neatly placed on the floor and on every rock. The romantic lightly was nothing compared to the large fur pelt in the center of the room.

It may have been a bear…or a demon bear given the size. A beautiful bed was provided.

"Did you do all this?" She asked in awe, Inuyasha only scuffed the air. "I didn't find it this way. Besides…it beats a tree doesn't it?" Kagome had to cover her mouth to keep from laughing. A memory surfaced of one of their previous matings.

Deep in the forest they settled on a low branch of an Oak Tree. Inuyasha had his back against the tree's trunk while Kagome rotated her hips. She road him mercilessly, which only caused him to try and rock against her. Unfortunately, the moment he raised his own hips to try and meet hers for a better angle, they both lost their balance and fell right off the branch.

If Inuyasha hadn't taken the fall for her, she would had broken a few bones. Which would not have been easy to explain to her family.

Coming back to reality, Kagome found strong arms wrapped around her waist. Softly pushing her hair aside, and pressing his lips to her exposed neck. Kagome released a thrilled moan, which only caused him to advance.

Quickly, his hands lifted from her waist to the front of her kimono. Her eyes drifted shut as his ruff hands undid the knot of her clothing. She nearly gasped at the beautiful sensation when he roamed her bare skin.

Slowly taking hold of both her fine breasts. He admired their softness as well as how well each fit in his palm. Kagome bit her lip, trying to conceal her voice, but he wasn't making it any easier for her while his hands took her tight nipples and placed with them between his fingers.

Kagome's lower half acted without her recognition. She pressed her rear firmly into his crotch, pleased to find that he was already hard as a rock.

His growls met her ear, effectively sending shivers down her spin. His hands abandoned their ministrations and took possession of her hips. He tenderly pulled her in closer, pressing her against his member and beginning a tight rhythm.

Kagome released a gasp as she felt his rod, every thrust made her whimper and lust for more. Inuyasha's sharp fangs dug into his lip, he had to use maximum restraint when it came to Kagome.

He wanted nothing more then to bend her over and take her…hard. But he knew how she liked it. Kagome loved to be caressed, taken gently until her lust takes over. Then the real fun would begin.

The dark coloured fur was overwhelmingly soft, as Inuyasha laid her down on her back, she felt like she were in a cloud, and judging my the man of her dreams before her…she'd think she was in heaven.

As he gently placed her down, Inuyasha admired her beautiful form. Her nightshade hair sprawled over the fur, her adorably flushed cheeks that matched her half-lidded eyes that shimmered with lust.

But of course, her naked body was perfectly shaped, making him harden at the sight of her curves, her flushed face, and her large and full breasts.

He pulled away from her, forcing himself to his feet, but never once breaking eye contact with her. He quickly began removing his kimono. The red fabric fell to the floor, revealing how 'ready' he actually was.

Kagome watched as he kicked his pants to the side and fell back to his knees. His eyes intense and lustful focused on her, his dangerous claws grazed her skin and moved up her ankles and to her soft knees.

Inuyasha parted her thin legs and climbed between them, gently setting himself down so that they could rest chest to chest, eye to eye. Passion laced his features as he leaned into her neck, greedily licking and nibbling at her skin yet again.

All Kagome managed was a excited moan and her long womanly nails digging into his bare shoulders.

Absently, his hands went to her breast and began fondling them a second time. Still reviling in how good they felt against his palm.

His kiss moved from her neck to her sensitive ear, dragging his tongue around the rim of it before bringing her small lobe into his mouth. He was teasing her, touching her everywhere but the one place that needed his attention.

Kagome knew he wouldn't last too long, he must have been feeling the same strain she was. And tonight she needed his affection, she was burdened with the unconscious need for his presents.

So, to speed things up. She sensually began moving her hands around his back, drawing slow circled around his skin which caused him to shutter, before making her way down to the small of his back. There, she pushed him down, while simultaneously thrusting herself upwards.

They both gasped in shocking pleasure as his member grazed her opening.

Inuyasha growled lightly, both liking and not liking the fact that she tried to take control of their actions. No matter what, he was the man, he needed to be on top and in control. Still…she was very affective with her methods.

"Anxious are we?" he asked, gently nipping at the tip of her nose, while she tried to fight of her fierce blush. "N-Not at all…" she tried saying modestly, but his smirk only grew. "What's the matter Priestess, you don't know when to beg?"

Kagome raised an eyebrow, while simultaneously throwing all her pride out the window.

She gingerly began rocking her hips against his, pouting her lips she (faked) whimpered with large and loving eyes. "Please Inuyasha…I need you." He grinned with triumph, but didn't move a muscle while she pressed herself in almost frustration against him.

"How much?" he asked curiously. Her eyes narrowed but her pout remained. "More then anything…" she whined, ringing her arms around her neck in an attempt to pull him closer. He stayed in place, still giving a toothy grin.

"You want this?" he asked thrusting his hips low and giving her a jolt of pleasure. "Yes…" she gasped, slightly squirming and making him harder then imaginable. "I can't hear you Kagome."

Kagome threw her head back and growled "You are impossible!" Inuyasha laughed, and nuzzled her neck affectionately "Maybe, but you know you can't live without it." he whispered sweetly.

Kagome refrained from rolling her eyes, he could be so arrogant. Her blush worsened as she turned her head away from him while asking in the most timid of voices "Why do you torture me? Don't you want me just as much?"

Inuyasha's smirk fell, as his eyes took in her look. Slowly, without speaking, he leaned forward pressing his lips and ever so gently kissing her cheek. Kagome turned back to him, his face was held such seriousness as he hovered over her.

He brought his forehead to meet hers, all the while their eyes connected deeply. He then said "Kagome…I'm wanting you every minute from when the sunrises to when it sets. When I'm not with you, I'm waiting…"

His hand went down to his member, grabbing it and leading the head to her opening.

"yearning…"

He pressed only the tip into her, she gasped at the sudden sensation, but he remained stoic.

"craving…"

And then all at once, he thrusted into her, hard and powerfully. Kagome let out a scream of pleasure and threw her head backwards. Inuyasha groaned at her wonderful tightness.

They had made loved dozens of times, but she never loosened. She kept her glorious tightness just for him.

"Inuyasha…" she panted, as he began his steady rhythm. It was slow in the beginning, building their desires with every stoke, turn, and thrust.

Kagome quickly lifted her legs to wrap around his waist, as Inuyasha leaned on his forearms. Swiftly moving in and kissing one another passionately. His tongue quickly invaded her cavern, he moved his tongue in the same way he moved his member. Always being a master of multitasking.

With every moment, she came closer and closer to the edge. She revealed in the glorious feelings he never stopped giving her. Their breaths began mixing as he quickened his pass. Inuyasha suddenly buried his face into the crock of her neck.

Her moans and gasps in his ears made his blood run hot. "Kagome…" he moaned into her skin. With every thrust, she could feel her tender insides become tighter.

She knew that she was close and she could feel him reaching his peak as well, instinctively she squeezed around him as tightly as she could. "Shit…Kagome!" He practically screamed.

Inuyasha pulled away from her neck as he moved at an impossible speed. Kagome pushed herself upwards to meet his hot and wet lips, just as they climaxed.

With a scream to God in heaven, his ears pinned down against his skull as his ecstasy went off in waves. Kagome laid back, watching his face partake in pure pleasure as he fell forward.

Time slowed down as their eyes connected. This was so much more then an intimate moment for either of them. In many ways, this was a taboo. An evil act…but with the purest of intentions, became the greatest gift either of them had ever been given.


	2. Chapter Two: Love Me Or Hate Me

**Chapter Two: Love Me Or Hate Me**

Inuyasha collapsed onto her, all the wind had left his lungs as Kagome clenched his shoulders, shivering from the aftermath of her orgasm. Slowly he pushed himself onto the side, carefully withdrawing from her dripping core.

Kagome shivered from the loss of heat, but before her body could attempt to adjust to the new temperature, a strong arm came under her back and she was pulled into a tight and warm embrace.

Kagome snuggled deeply into his chest while Inuyasha threw his robe of the fire-rat over their naked, sweaty bodies.

When the air finally managed to return to his lungs he said "Wow…we're getting good at this!" Kagome out right laughed between pants. "I had a good teacher." she replied, causing Inuyasha to grin widely. She knew how to stroke his ego.

Slowly she lifted from his side, her hands stationed on the pelt, on each side of his face. He watched her intently, his hungry eyes roamed her face to her naked form. She readjusted herself by pressing her chest to his, while throwing a leg between his own.

They were eye level, she gave him a loving smile, as his eyes shimmering in the low light. His right hand lifted to her face and gently stroked her skin with his claws. "How did I get so lucky? To have this beautiful…" He leaned forward and kissed her cheek "sexy…" he kissed the other cheek "amazing woman…to share my bed with?" he finished by kissing her lips, tenderly running his tongue over her bottom lip.

Kagome blushed deeply at his sweetness. She took his hand in hers and sensually kissed his palm. He nearly chewed his lip as he felt his lower half becoming alive just at the feel of her lips against his skin.

She replied in a soft whisper "No…I'm the lucky one Inuyasha. Without you I'm only a Priestess." as she spoke he ran his fingers threw her damp hair, his eyes darkened slightly as reality began to check in.

"I can be myself with you…" the corners of his mouth gently turned up. Kagome had to be a perfect Priestess, a public figure of poise and strength…however, with him, a demon, she is able to drop this facade.

He slipped his way into her heart and brought out the girl she always wanted to show. "Well…it's worth it, as long as I see this side of you…and every other." his hands began roaming, sending shivers throughout her body. His claws dragging across her skin, while his knee (the one that rested between her thighs) lifted upwards and rub her in the most intimate way.

Kagome took in a sharp breath, her hands clenched his shoulders at the blissful intake. Inuyasha grinned at her reaction, loving the way he could so easily toy with her. Unable to hold back, she kissed him lustfully.

The warmth she had felt not ten minutes ago was quickly building again. His knee was replaced his two very talented fingers. Brushing against the small nub between her folds. Kagome tried to hold in her voice, at the same time rocked her hips into his hand.

Inuyasha laid on his back watching as Kagome's face scrunched in pleasure, and the sounds of her pleasured moans and gasps for air excited him, his fingers moved faster, harder and all Kagome could do was wither at his magnificat touch.

As he moved, so did she. She arched her back in a way that made her breasts completely exposed to him. Not waisting a moment, Inuyasha leaned forward and took hold of the sensitive peck.

Kagome released an even louder moan, she panted as Inuyasha brought her close to her edge. "Inuyasha…" she panted, not ever wanting this feeling to end. Inuyasha's fingers lowered from her bundle of nerves, and went straight into her core.

Her body now trembled, moving with the smooth and fast strokes Inuyasha made. He would have gone harder, just so he could hear that beautiful moan. But his deathly claws stopped him, the last thing he would ever do is harm Kagome.

His tongue ran across her skin before pulling the nipple into his mouth, sucking it harshly and giving a soft, yet firm love bite to her breast. Then, moving to it's twin and giving the same treatment.

All the while his fingers moved in a shift motion, sliding in and out of her so perfectly. Kagome's arms laced around his head, cradling him to her bosom as she cried out with painful pleasure. And all too quickly she came.

Her body fell into his, completely melting away in the arms of her only love. Inuyasha fell back onto the bed with Kagome once again on his chest, he'd allow her to rest before they continued.

His ears twitched at the sound of her harsh breathing, having it fan his upper chest as he stroked her long hair. She shivered and laid sprawled against him. "Oh Inuyasha…" she moaned, still feeling from her high "You'll be the death of me."

He laughed slightly, but then joked sweetly "Only fair, you bring me to life."

She snuggled into him more closely as she whispered, cheeks flaring crimson "I love you." His ear twitched, they didn't use that term loosely as most couples did. The first time she said it, his heart dropped to the floor.

Leaning forward, he took hold of her chin as he captured her lips again, in a seething and heart pounding kiss. When they released, his hold on her tightened, his mouth merely an inch from her's with serious eyes boring into her innocent one's.

"Then marry me Kagome."

For half a moment, she was the happiest person alive. She dreamed of this from the first time they laid together and every time after that. Kagome wanted nothing more then to spend her life by the side of her beloved half-demon…but.

The moment ended, her eyes hardened in sadness as she said in a low voice "This is the fourth time you've asked me…and I'll say the same thing a fourth time…no." Inuyasha frowned and dropped his hand from her chin. "Figured you'd say that." he muttered coldly.

Guilt hit her full heartedly, but he knew the truth as well as she did. A Priestess and Demon could never wed in the eyes of the church. Even though he was only half, it was forbidden.

There was the much easier way of simply marking her, many demon brides had it. A swift bite to the neck that bounded them for all eternity, it would also extended her life to his and give them other supernatural benefits. Unfortunately, the aftereffect would be that she would loose the powers of a high Priestess if her body was infused with demon blood.

So until she was no longer needed in her village, demon mating was out of the question.

A soft hand was placed on his cheek, bringing his gaze back to her pleading eyes. He could smell her emotions clearly, she felt so much pain in denying him, but she had to. He felt like an ass for pushing her, but he needed to know that she loved him the way she said she did.

"I love you with all of my heart and nothing would make me happier…but I can't leave my family, they depend on me too much."

Annoyance flared within him. "And when exactly do you think they won't be dependent? When you're too old and weak to carry a bow, like the old hag?"

Kagome's eyebrow twitched at his reference to her grandmother as an 'old hag', but she repressed her anger.

Calmly she said "I don't know when…but what do you expect from me Inuyasha? I can't just abandon them without another trained Priestess to replace me, the village will be over run with demons."

"Who gives a shit?!" He spat "If you didn't have those powers they wouldn't give a damn about you, besides you hate being their puppet! Doing their dirty work and having the demon blood on your hands."

It was true, she hated killing. There were so many demons she was forced to slay in order to keep her village and family safe, such a burden was place on her the moment she learned how to cast an arrow.

She signed heavily "I can't ask you to understand Inuyasha…but this is something I have to do. I take care of them because that's why I was born."

"That's a lie." He barked, almost angrily. Inuyasha sat up, leaving Kagome on her back…alone. They'd fight about this constantly. When they weren't in a loving embrace, they would be at one another's throats about everything they couldn't have.

"You can't expect me to believe that this is your destiny, to kill and pray in the name of god or whatever! No, you're here cause you are the only one of your family that has these powers and instead of making your own damn choices you let them dictate you."

Kagome's gritted her teeth, she could hear the truth in his words. He told it as it was. None the less, she defended "I do make my own choices, like being here with _you_ tonight! Defying every teaching and rule that I was ever given. Do you even realize what I've done so we could at least have this?"

Inuyasha scuffed crossing his arms "Being horny isn't a viable choice, I'm talking about a real decision. Stand up to your damn elder, or at least let me go in their and kill him myself."

"Inuyasha…" she warned dangerously, but all of a sudden his words sank in, and she took the wrong meaning.

"But then again maybe that's not it at all. Maybe your just to ashamed to have being fucking a demon! That's it isn't it? You can't stand the idea of your family finding out that you are a demon hoar?!"

Kagome gasped, she had to cover her mouth before she fainted. Is that really how he felt? Just to get her into bed for some sexual release? Is that all she was worth it him? To be some slut that came running every time he called.

Inuyasha quickly sensed her change in mood, he did it again…went over a boundary in his anger. Before he could mend the wound he had just inflicted, her eyes shot at him, they filled with angry tears as she abruptly stood from the lush fur pelt. She turned her back from him completely and grabbed her white and red clothing from the cave floor.

"Where are you going?" Inuyasha asked, half shocked from the angry glare, and even more shocked that she was actually getting dressed.

"I'm going home." she growled, still refusing to look at him as she hopped into her long red pants.

Inuyasha jumped to his feet, this was bad. She never actually left him after a fight, they'd bicker back and forth a bit, then after a short silence, one would say an apology (usually her cause he was too proud), the other would accept said apology and they'd either have sex or go to sleep…but she was actually **_leaving_**!

The moment she tide the knot of her shirt she turned towards the entrance. "Don't even think about following me." Her voice was like ice, and Inuyasha was displeased with the idea of her showing anything other then the sweet and beautiful girl he came to know.

"Wait, Kagome!" he said, pulling his pants up his thighs and chasing after her.

"Have fun with your hand" she called back "cause your not getting off with me again tonight, or any other night."

She continued walking before two strong arms came around her and pulled her against his chest. Kagome struggled against him, unable to break free. She affectively jabbed him in the ribs, earning a grunt but not release.

"Don't go…" he begged into her ear, Kagome's eyes shut, she wouldn't give into him after what he had said. "Kagome…please. I was just pissed off, I didn't mean it." Why did he always do this, he would shoot his anger at the people closes to him, affectively causing them to leave.

"I think you did." She said, holding back tears "That's my only worth to a demon right? Just for you to fuck." he winced at her usage of the curse word, it should never be found on a woman's lips. "Bet it tastes even sweeter, the fact that you seduced and corrupted a Priestess right? You're ego must be soaring."

"That's not true!" he nearly whimpered "I'm not just bedding you for fun, you know that!"

"Just let me go! I don't want to see you right now!" She shouted, thrashing against his steel like arms that caged her. "I can't…" he said, his voice trembled pathetically. Kagome was too angry to notice "Why cause you're erection is too painful for you to bare without me?!"

Inuyasha growled in fury. He lifted Kagome off her feet, with her surprised yelp he pinned her to the ground, he quickly turned her so that she was on her back.

Kagome managed a gasp of air before his lips ruffly took her. It was a hard and almost painful kiss, completely unlike any of the other's they shared tonight. Kagome fought against him, her fists pounded against his bare shoulders and chest before he gripped her wrists and pinned them above her head. His legs tangled with her's and she was left with no escape.

An angry growl emanated in her throat, he replied with an animalistic sound. One that a demon would only use to subdue their mates. She continued her protest, until suddenly Inuyasha's tongue assaulted her mouth.

Fury raced through her and in an attempt to free herself she bit down on his tongue. Inuyasha shouted in pain and quickly retreated. "Ow! Damn you wench, what the hell?!" Kagome turned her head away from him, clenching her teeth in frustration "Serves you right you pervert! Now let go of me!"

Inuyasha tensed, he didn't know what do. "Kagome…" he said soothingly "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that, tell me what I have to do for forgiveness."

Forgiveness…isn't that what she prayed for every night before Inuyasha came to her. Forgiveness for giving into her desires and for falling in love when she know she shouldn't. It wasn't something so easily forgiven.

"You can let me go for starters, and leave me the hell alone!" She barked, anger was taking hold of her entire being. She didn't even realize that she was about to make the same mistake he made. Giving into anger.

Fear gripped him as he asked with wide eyes "W-What are you saying?" She growled "I'm saying that I can't stand the mere sight of you! Release me this instant and don't come near me again! I am not some hoar you can use for your own disgusting pleasure! ** _I HATE YOU!_** "

Kagome panted at the end of her outburst. She looked up at the demon's face, expecting a snarl with burning eyes of anger. But what she saw stunned her. Pain…his eyes were filled with an endless ocean of pain. She'd never seen such depths before.

His face deadpanned, with his mouth in a tight line and brows frowning, he looked as though someone very dear to him had just died before his eyes…or apart of his very soul had been torn away.

Slowly, his hand let go of Kagome's wrists, and he sat up, untangling from her body and leaving her lying on the ground. She stared at him in pure shock, but wordlessly, with his back still to her, he lifted to his feet.

After a moment of silence, he turned, finding Kagome in an upright position, shock still painted across her face. With hard eyes he said, no more then a whisper "Then go…" and just like that, he walked into the cave, leaving a blank minded Priestess on the cold, forest floor.

—

He dropped onto the dark pelt. His body felt heavy and he was unable to stand any longer on his wobbling knees.

He should have saw this coming, he should have known that she'd leave him. Just like his parents, dying and leaving him an orphan. His half-brother abandoned him when he was alone. Every person shunning him, treating him like a plague…because of his heritage, because he was a half-breed.

This had happened all his life. Everyone that was ever close to him, either died or rejected him. That was before Kagome…she look at him with loving eyes, she said such sweet things, she held him, embraced him and…even made love with him.

A secret he'd never let her know, was that she wasn't the only virgin in their bed. Kagome was the only woman he ever knew that way, ever loved that way. He thought that she would be true to him…but his instincts failed him for the first time.

She was a liar…that bitch took his heart that he practically handed her on a plater, and stomped on it! Like she said…' _I'm saying that_ ** _I can't stand the mere of you_** _! Release me this instant and_ ** _don't come near me again!_** _I am not some hoar you can use for your own_ ** _disgusting pleasure! I HATE YOU!_** '

She hated him like the rest, no one could ever love a half-breed. He didn't deserve her anyways. Someone so beautiful, pure-hearted, and loving, shouldn't be tied to him. Why else would she reject his proposal? To be the wife of a demon, to never walk down a street without being judged as a… _demon hoar_.

WHY DID HE EVEN SAY THAT!

That horrible title…was something his mother had to bare…he'd hear her being called that by the men of their village and whispered by the women. He'd never ask her what it meant, because deep down, even a child would know.

Kagome didn't deserve that…she didn't deserve his temper, lashing out at her whenever they disagreed. She was just being nobel, nobel to her people…and what does he do? Insult her! Make her feel like trash, until realization hits her hard and she runs away as fast as she can.

She'd never come back…and now he'd be alone… _forever_.

Suddenly, a beautiful scent entered the room. The scent of wildflowers and the sweetest of honey…and the bitter scent of tears. Cautiously she approached, not making a sound as she came next to him.

Inuyasha had his face in the thick fur, all she could see was his back. She couldn't see his eyes, they glistened with hope. She came back…why?

"Inuyasha…" she sniffed, chocking back a sob. She fell to her knees, sitting next to the fur bed that he had made for them…for her. He hated a crying woman, but more importantly he hated a crying Kagome.

"I'm so sorry…" she whimpered. His ears twitched at her shaking voice…was she really? How could he trust a word she said after this. Then again, that could be said about him too. He said some hurtful things, but 'Demon Hoar' was at the top of the list.

His face turned from the fur pelt, very slowly his left eye peeked open. The pain in his eyes still remained, but Kagome's crying and shivering form made his heart still.

Her eyes were tightly shut, trying to suppress the river flow. Her face was completely red, but it was hard to see since she pushed head was down in shame. Abruptly lifting her hands to try and hide herself, but how could she?

He could feel her every emotion. She was withering within. It was more then just sadness, it was…heartbreak. He sat up, being eye level to his beloved. She didn't see him, her hands were still hiding her face as she sobbed.

Gently, he reached forward. The moment the tips of his fingers grazed the back of her hands, she jumped, startled by the sudden contact. He jerked back, acting as though Kagome was burning hot.

Tenderly he took hold of her hands again. Pulling them away from her wet face, her eyes opened in sheer sadness. Something hard was placed in the pit of his stomach. The tears still fell, but as their eyes locked in, nothing else mattered.

Almost painfully slow, he moved towards her. His large, ruff hand hovered over her face. She didn't move, as though she didn't even notice anything besides his hypnotic eyes. He affectionately whipped away the tears from her cheeks.

With every stroke of his thumb, he inched closer, rubbing her face from all the pain he had caused her. She reached for him, carefully, not to scare him away. Her hands found his still bare chest.

He repressed a shiver of delight, too focused on her tear-filled eyes. They were only a breath away now, Inuyasha's palms rested on her cheeks, the hair from their bangs mixing, and their eyes bore into one another.

It took a single moment of silence before his lips pressed onto her's. Kagome was amazed at the softness, the careful caress that made her fall in love all over again.

Her hands lifted onto his shoulders, tenderly wrapping around his neck, as his wrapped around her waist. The kiss became deeper, and in a blink Kagome found herself on her back. Sinking into the heavenly fur, with her lover hovering over her.

His hand still stroked the skin of her face, as he whispered (more like ordered) "Don't say shit like that again…" her eyes were half lidded as she sniffed "only if you don't." he half smiled, no matter how bad things would get, they still loved one another…right?

His ears fell down in depression as he said "Kagome I'm sorry…"

The tears returned, and in a moment of passion, he lowered into her neck, affectionately kissing her pulse and making Kagome shutter. "I love you, I love you, _I love you!_ " He almost shouted into her skin.

Kagome gripped his snow white hair and whimpered "I love you too!" Inuyasha pulled her impossibly close as he worshipped her neck, as well as breathing in her scent. He needed her, now and always.

—

That night, they shared in deep passion. When it finally came time for Kagome to return to the shrine, Inuyasha snuck her into her bedroom.

They carefully stepped into the empty room. Kagome's face was buried into Inuyasha neck, gently breathing in his scent.

Without a word, he walked across the floor and placed Kagome down onto her bed. But he was surprised when she didn't release her arms from around his neck. Inuyasha sighed and whispered "Kagome…everything's okay." he gently rubbed her back soothingly.

She didn't move from her tight hold, Kagome just hugged him tighter "I'm scared you won't come back." His ears twitched at her remark. Should he laugh or yell?

He pushed Kagome away slightly, just so she could see his. He ran a clawed hand through her soft hair and whispered "Kagome…I'll see you tomorrow, the moment the sun goes down."

Her eyes searched for truth, nibbling on her lip. "Okay…" she nodded, he gave her a genuine smile as he pressed his forehead to her's. "Come on Kagome…smile for me." She blushed at how close he was.

But her pout continued (only because she wanted to tease him). His eye brow raised as he grinned "If you don't smile…I'm gonna make you smile" Her lip pushed forward as she asked with large, innocent eyes "How?"

"Like this…" he whispered as he leaned in and kissed her cheek, then the other, and the tip of her nose. She forced her face to remain stoic, she would _not_ smile. Even though she wanted to… _badly_!

Inuyasha's eyebrow raised, that should have worked. "Fine…then I'll have to do this." and then in a quick motion, he dragged his tongue across her neck. In an electric moment Kagome almost shrieked with giggles.

Inuyasha jumped, one hand covered her mouth while he tuned to the door. "Come on what if the old man comes in? I'd prefer not to die tonight." Kagome chuckled "You're fault." He paused before grinning and whispering in a mocking voice "I made you smile."

She blushed as she playfully slapped his arm. "Go before someone senses you!" He gave a boyish smile as he said "not without my kiss wench." She blushed again, but welcomed him.

With one quick, but heated moment he captured her lips. They held one another tightly, with his claws tangled in her night shaded hair, while she tightened her fists in his clothing. Neither wanted release, but dawn approached.

Tenderly he pulled back, looking down at his beloved woman. Her lovely blush stretched across her face, her eyes with a sweet brightness, and her lips looked as soft as they felt.

Inuyasha pulled her to his chest, lovingly stroking her hair as his arms wrapped around her. She was stunned for a moment, but she quickly returned by tightly gripping his waist. Taking a long inhale of her sweet scent, he gently kissed her temple and whispered "I truly love you…and some day, you will be my wife."

Kagome smiled, joyful tears filling her eyes as she nuzzled his neck "I'll hold you to that."


	3. Chapter Three: Teasing

**Chapter Three: Teasing**

High in a large oak tree, Inuyasha gazed over the small village. His hand on the hilt of Tetsusaiga while his sharp eyes focused on a singular object of interest.

Kagome was doing her morning rounds. Meeting with villagers, tending the fields and was checking on the demon barrier that circled the village. It forced demonic energy out, and unless you're given passage, none can cross.

His hand absently went to the beads of subjugation around his neck. Long claws played with the purple beads as he watched his mate lovingly. He hated the fact that she had to work hard in the fields, bruising her delicate fingers against the ruff dirt.

But as he held the beads against his claw, he remembered the day he met his beautiful Priestess, she was so terrified of him she chucked these beads around his neck and sent him face-planting with that damn word.

It wasn't long after that they actually started talking. He slowly earned her trust while she earned his, she didn't tell her father or any of the other Priests about him while he kept demons away from the village. Secretly their friendship bloomed into something more.

And now today he was still her dirty little secret.

Though Inuyasha wanted nothing more then Kagome's hand in marriage, he couldn't deny the thrill they felt from all the sneaking around. It kept life interesting but above that it kept Kagome happy.

Part of him felt like an idiot for being so head over heels for her…but how could he resist? She was beautiful, enchanting, strong, and so loving. She was every half-demon's dream.

He signed as his mind drifted to her image. Her perfect smile, lushes hair, and life-filled eyes. Then…her perfect body, her lushes hair sprawled across the pillow, her lust-filled eyes.

He blinked twice before violently shaking his head. Even though it'd be easy to imagine her pinned up against a lone tree, with her legs wrapped around his waist. He could practically hear her loud pants and excited moans pressed against his ear.

BUT…he wouldn't for two reasons. First, because Kagome wasn't a woman to play out his fantasies, she was his love not his sex-toy…and also if he did start thinking about her, a certain part of him would start to ache for her attention.

His eyes fixed back on Kagome, she stood up from her crouched position over the field. She released a heavy sigh while whipping her brow. It had been a very hot summer, and today the heat felt nearly unbearable.

She lifted her arms above her head and began to flex. Stretching her tired muscles while affectively pressing her breasts outwards. Her small yet muscular frame was exposed in the most sensual of ways.

Inuyasha swallowed harshly. Did she even know how sexy she was?

Carefully, he began shifting from side to side on the tree branch. If he were to get too excited, he wouldn't be able to wait till sundown.

Kagome turned back to her herbs, completely unaware of the lustful eyes watching her.

—

Kagome laid back in the warm and calming water. Today had been dreadfully long, while tending to the villagers, taking down spider demons and draining half of her energy, she was left exhausted.

All she wanted was to soak in the basking water and watch the setting sun sink lower and lower in the sky. Her eyes drifted shut as she was quickly being whisked to sleep. 'God this feels good!' she told herself, releasing a happy sigh.

She didn't usually go to the hot-springs alone, but Sango was working with Kohaku on shaping his fighting technique. Which left her with nothing better to do. She could go to the prayer dojo and wait for Inuyasha, but they'd only ever meet well after dark. She'd be sitting forever.

Kagome opened her eyes and wondered about the night before. He was so passionate when they 'made up', after their horrible fight. He'd never been so gentle when they made love, it was almost like he was trying to be apologetic with his movements.

She blushed, suddenly feeling dirty for thinking of such things while she was undressed.

If she boiled it all down, Inuyasha was truly a greedy man. He stole her heart, her virginity and now, he tried to steal her away from the world she knew. Such a greedy, wonderful man.

Her calm bliss was shattered when she heard an alarming nose from behind. Not even sure what it was she was hearing, Kagome's eyes opened and she lunged for her clothes.

She placed them on the rock's edge, just in reach. Beneath her Priestess robes was a sacred dagger (a large knife that was blessed with holy water). She held it in a defensive position, prepared to gut whatever demon dared try to attack her while she bathed.

But there was nothing there, she could sense a demonic presence but couldn't pinpoint it's location. Kagome held for a few seconds before relaxing. Whatever it was, it was gone. She put the dagger back underneath her robes and backed up against the wall.

But as she sat down, she expected to sit on a smooth, yet hard rock…but instead came into contact with soft thighs and a chest of steal. Kagome released a startled shriek when arms wrapped around her waist.

She was ready to fight off her attacker when she heard him burst into laughter. She knew that laugh!

Her head snapped 90 degrees to see her grinning half-demon. "You scared that life out of me!" She barked, Inuyasha continued to chuckle "I couldn't help myself, your to much fun to mess with."

Kagome's hands wrapped shyly around her torso, even after all their time together she still attempted at modesty. "How did you even get in here, I would have heard the water splash!" Inuyasha scuffed and said with a smirk "I have my ways."

Kagome grumbled as Inuyasha pulled her back to his chest. He nuzzled her wet hair and pressed his lips against her temple. He cozied her into a more relaxed position.

"What do you think you're doing here all by yourself, huh? It can be dangerous." He asked, gently nibbling her right ear. Kagome giggled at his affection and replied "I just needed a bath, today was long."

Inuyasha knew how hard she worked, tenderly he placed his hands on her tense shoulders. She moaned aloud at his hands massaged her tired back wonderfully. "Does that feel good?" he whispered in her ear. She shivered with delight and replied "It feels amazing! Thank you so much."

A small smile tugged his lips as his male pride enlarged. He worked out the tense knots within her back while saying "You'll work yourself to death wench…but soon you won't have to go back in those damn fields."

What he was saying was true, when he would be able to take Kagome away he'd make sure she wouldn't lift a finger. Kagome inwardly smiled but asked "Hmm…and what would you have me do? Lay around in nothing but revealing kimonos, waiting for you to come home each night and ravage me?"

Inuyasha smirked and replied "Course not. I'd have you wearing nothing at all" he then leaned in and kissed the juncture between her neck and shoulder.

She laughed and snuggled into his chest, gently turning on his lap to face him. His chin rested on her head, gently breathing in her scent.

"When I have you all to myself…" he soothed, while drawing circles on her back "I'm taking you to the mountains, or a nice beach. You'll never bruise these hands again…" To make his point, he took her soft hand and lifted it to his lips, tenderly kissing each finger.

Kagome smiled bashfully and whispered "Inu your so sweet…" He didn't like her tone for some reason, it was sweet but almost taunting, like she didn't believe him. "Hey I'm serious!" He barked, he held her hand tighter and bringing his face just a little bit closer "What kind of mate would I be if I let you work yourself like that? You and I will be too busy raising…"

Inuyasha stopped himself before he said anything else. A blush took his cheeks, and forced himself to look away from Kagome. She blinked twice, not sure why he had stopped. Before she asked, Inuyasha quickly turned her around, his chest pressed against her back and his hands took possession of her two breasts.

She gasped at the sudden movement and asked "Inuyasha! W-What…" he interrupted her again by saying (rather embarrassed) "Forget I said anything. Just relax…" his thumbs rotated her dusty nipples while the rest of his hands squeezed her gently.

Kagome blushed terribly at his sudden intrigue in her flesh, but no matter how hard she tried to deny it, feeling him on her skin did put her at ease.

Still, she grabbed his wrists and pulled them away from her moulds. "Easy tiger, there are other ways to change a subject." He protested by continuing his gestures. Kagome bit her lip and said "Inuyasha…knock it off, please."

His hands stilled, but maintained their position "You don't want me to touch you?" he asked, a trace of worry lined in his voice. The events from the previous night entered her mind. They weren't angry anymore, but the hurt still remained.

Kagome quickly said "No! It's not that…but, you're acting strange." She merely received a 'Keh' in reply. She could feel how tense he was behind her, something wasn't right.

Inuyasha placed his chin on her bare shoulder, grumblingly slightly in her ear "I can't help that I'm anxious…I had to suffer without you all day. Can't I be happy to see you?" Kagome frowned and said "You know that's not what I mean."

' _Dammit_.' He thought almost angrily ' _Why does she have to know me so well?_ '

He became silent, and instead of blowing it way out of proportion, Kagome simply sighed and turned around again to face him. He was blushing lightly as she placed her arms around his neck.

"If you don't want to talk about I won't pry…but you can trust me with anything." Her hand cupped his cheek as she spoke, Inuyasha's eyes softened at her and nuzzled into her touch.

"Yeah…I know."

She smiled at his pouting lips, and gently turned into his neck. He shuttered at the feel of her kissing his skin. His hand tangled in her hair and pulled her in closer.

"Kagome…" he moaned, but she continued worshiping every inch of his muscular neck. Carefully he readjusted Kagome on his lap. Her legs formed at his sides and left her core open for their pleasure.

He was hard from the moment he came across her bathing, and now he was growing harder by the second. Kagome could feel it, pressing again her leg and heard his panting.

Subjectively he began rotating his hip upwards. Kagome gasped, but continued to torture him. Then, she made an innocent mistake. Kagome found the tender spot between his neck and shoulder, without realizing what she was doing, she firmly nibbled his skin.

His member flung upwards in a startlingly speed, his arms caged around Kagome and in unbearable tightness and his lips curled back, exposing his fangs.

Kagome looked up from his shoulder only to find Inuyasha's eyes tinged with red. Kagome held her breath, she had only seen his demon form in heat a few times. "Kagome…" her name was ripped through his teeth, almost sounding completely foreign to her.

"Don't…do that unless you want me to jump you right here!"

Kagome shuttered completely shocked. "W-What…what did I do?" she asked, but his eyes turned with frustration, mixed with anger, mixed with extreme lust. Inuyasha irrupted in a roar, he took her hips. Digging his claws into her hips, he aggressively pushed her down onto his member.

Kagome gasped, but Inuyasha pressed his forehead to hers. She could see clearly into his red, clouded eyes. Jagged, purple streaks crossed his face. Kagome forced herself not to tremble, she wouldn't show fear to his demon.

"Don't be a tease." he growled, pressing his member even harder. Kagome grunted at his force. "Inu…p-please…" but her voice was lost when Inuyasha captured her lips, in a crushing kiss. He kissed the daylight out of her, forcing her to clench his shoulders and press against his chest.

When he granted her release for air, he growled in a very serious manner "Do you enjoy toying with me? Having me run after you whenever you call, like a lovesick puppy?!" Kagome shook her head 'no', not trusting her words at all.

"Then, stop fighting me." He all but ordered as his one hand went down between them, placing the tip of his member into her opening. Kagome gasped, throwing her head back at the sensation.

The demon below her grinned, knowing he could please his woman. He wanted to plough into her with all his might, but for once resisted his normal urge. He refused to move but watched in delight as she squirmed.

"Let me take you, mark you, and fuck you into oblivion!" it almost sounded like he was snarling at her. She had to get away from him, if they started this then Inuyasha's demon would take over and mark her for sure.

"Inuyasha…stop…you know we can't." The demon growled aggressively thrusted into her. Kagome nearly shrieked in exhilaration, but her pleasure dissipated at his furious growls. He held still within her and with his fangs to the rim of her ear "No…you won't."

Kagome panted, her hands clenched onto his shoulders while Inuyasha snarled from both anger and frustrating pleasure.

Kagome knew that he wasn't completely gone, the restrain he was using right now was proof of that. If she calmed him down, then nothing will happen. But at this point, in this position, she was barely holding on.

"Inu…y-yasha." she pleaded, but he only bucked into her again. She cried in frustration as he continued to torture her. Slowly she opened her eyes, her expression filled with passion. Gently, she pressed herself against him, carefully and slowly lifting herself up.

Inuyasha growled at her movements, his claws digging deep enough into her flesh to draw blood. She grunted but continued to move upwards. Her hands took hold of both his ears, sweetly she rubbed them affectionately as she whispered "Inuyasha…s-slow down…you know how much I love you. But I need you to calm…d-down."

His growls became quieter and quieter. She felt a wave of relief as his claws pulled away from her thighs, the blood quickly dissipated in the water. Slowly she pulled back to see his eyes had returned gold, but there were still traces of red within them. His purple streaks, gone.

Carefully she asked "Inuyasha?" He blinked a few times, his expression blank as he tried to get back to reality.

He moved up only to have the shock thrown through his body. They both cried out in pleasure. ' _I'm inside her? Did I pass out or something? That's not like me, usually I'm way more endurant._ ' He thought.

He smiled inwardly and began thrusting upwards. ' _What a way to wake up!_ ' he chuckled to himself. Kagome gasped in pleasure, her earlier worries gone as their passions engulfed her.

Slowly they began a tight rhythm. Inuyasha held Kagome by her hips, guiding her to come down on him while he trusted up to meet her half way. Tenderly they're movements became faster, forcing Kagome to bite her bottom lip.

"Damn Kagome…" Inuyasha moaned softly "…you feel so good." She replied only by reaching forward and gasping his ears again. Gently rubbing them and making him growl approvingly.

It did feel good, all of it. Being connected with Inuyasha made Kagome feel impossibly good. Every look his intense eyes gave, every stroke of his hand, and every trust of his member made all the nerves in her body scream with pleasure.

The very thought caused Kagome to pull him in farther, tenderly squeezing and tightening her hold around him. Inuyasha gritted his teeth, enjoying her tightness.

Swiftly he moved to her neck, sensually licking Kagome sick and causing her to gasp. "Oh…Inu." she moaned, she took his shoulders more forcefully to give her a better angle.

The new position was bringing Inuyasha closer to the edge, with inspiration he began to move more roughly. Causing Kagome's moans to intensify.

Not moments later, Kagome clenched onto him for dear life while Inuyasha wrapped his arms around her for one final trust, penetrating deep into her as well as capturing her lips. They both yield their ecstasy into one another's mouth.

He couldn't afford someone hearing them. Though he was giving a glimpse of heaven, he was brought back to earth as Kagome collapsed onto his chest.

In pure exhaustion, he pulled out of her and carefully placed her in a more comfortable position against him. His chin rested on her head while his arms wrapped in a comfortable and protective hold around her tiny frame.

Inuyasha began stroking her hair as he whispered through his pants "My beautiful Kagome…" she couldn't answer, her mind and body weren't in-tune with one another. Her pleasure at taken over and nearly brought her to sleep.

She awoke as Inuyasha began to move, he reacted over and grabbed the soapy rag Kagome used before he came. With great care, he began to run the cloth over her skin. Kagome watched him from her place on his shoulder.

He caught her glimpse and said "the idea of you taking a bath is for you to be clean, can't have you going back all sweaty cause of me."

She again said nothing, no words could express her emotion at that moment. She could only feel as he whipped the sweat from her brow and cleansed her throwly. This wonderful man that she loved with all her being, went out of his way to take care of her, as a mate should.

And with that thought, her hands wove into his thick main before she pulled his face down. Capturing his lips in a passionate and loving kiss. His heart pounded at the sweetness of the kiss. Inuyasha pulled her even closer, being so enveloped in the…

"KAGOME?!"

The two lovers jumped at the sudden call. Heads darting to the north, they could make out a figure approaching. "S-Sota?" she trembled. Her little brother, the innocent boy that she practically raised from birth was about to find her naked in the arms of a man, of a demon!

Inuyasha was about to leap out of the pond, but Kagome couldn't take the risk of him being spotted. She firmly placed her palm on the top of his head and whispered "Hold you breath!"

"Wha…" before he could ask, his head was pushed underwater. Kagome kept her hand on his soft main, while brining her body down to cover herself.

"KAGOME?!" He called again,

"Over here" she called, feeling Inuyasha struggling against her hand to come to the surface.

Sota let out an annoyed sigh "I've been looking for you, what are you doing?" He was dressed in young priest's uniform, with a lantern in one hand and a bow in another, his quiver of arrows sat on his shoulder.

"W-What does it look like I'm doing?" Kagome laughed "I'm taking a bath!"

Again the teen rolled his eyes and said "I know _that_ , but what's taking so long? You came to the spring two hours ago!"

She didn't realize it had gotten that late, she let out a shaking breath. "Well, you see…"

SPLASH!

Inuyasha's head sprung to the surface as he let in a much need breath. Kagome quickly pulled him to her chest and turn her back to Sota to keep Inuyasha hidden.

" _Idiot!_ " She whispered angrily to the man who was blushing fiercely at the fact his cheek was pressed against her left breast. " _I need air to avoid death._ " He grumbled

"Kagome? What was that?" asked Sota, lifted the light a little higher.

"It was…um…BUYO!" She shrieked,

"The cat? What's are cat doing in the water?" Sorta asked sceptically.

Kagome gave her best (fake) smile as she explained from over her shoulder "He was filthy, I needed to get him cleaned up, but it's taking so long! He hates it in here. Sorry to worry you, I'll be out soon I promise."

Sota sighed again and stated "Okay fine, just don't stay out here too long. Demon activity is stronger at night."

The siblings were going back and forth, but Inuyasha's attention was focused on the perfectly shaped nippled before his eye. Any normal person wouldn't even think about it given the situation, but then again…how could he resist? Kagome's body was that of a Goddess.

Kagome's (fake) smile was shifted to a nervous one "Y-Yes I know…thanks Sota. I won't be LOOONG!" She shrieked involuntarily as Inuyasha pulled her tight nipple into his mouth and gently, yet firmly sucked on it.

"What happened?" Sorta asked with concern, but she laughed hysterically "Oh it's just this silly _Cat_ …" she said rounding her arm was tightly around this neck "scratching me! I'll have to teach this bad boy a lesson." She strangled him until her nipple was released and he turned a lovely shade of blue.

"Okay…well hurry it up. You spend way to much time out here at night." She replied in a sing-a-long voice "Oka-ay!"

The moment Sota was out of sight, she released Inuyasha's neck. He gasped a second time for much needed air, and pulled away from Kagome's chest. "You trying to kill me Kagome?" "I should _Kill_ you! What were you thinking?!"

Inuyasha blushed while giving a lecherous smile. Kagome's cheeks burned as she met his lustful eyes. She quickly turned and said "Should have know…you-you…" before she could finish her sentence Inuyasha pressed his lips to hers.

She gasped in surprise, but quickly succumbed to his passion. It took ten minutes of soft kisses, soothing strokes and whispering sweet nothings, till Kagome was forced to leave the lovely spring.

—

When they were both dressed and their hair slightly dried, Inuyasha look over his shoulder to find Kagome running her fingers through her long hair.

He casually came up behind her and wrapped his steel like arms around her perfect waist. Kagome giggled and leaned back into his arms while lifting her hand to his cheek. She signed contently and whispered "I need to go…"

But all he did was whisper "I don't want you to go." and began to affectionately kiss her neck and shoulder. Kagome hummed sweetly, running her raised hand through his silky hair.

Kagome couldn't help feeling the heat start to build again, he did such things to her. Bringing her from zero to ten in seconds. Biting her lip she whined "Inuuuuu! Please…before Sota comes again."

Inuyasha sighed and turned her in his arms, placing his forehead to her's. Their eyes connected, and in a beautiful moment they shared a long and heated kiss. Holding her to him, there was no place in the world she'd rather be.

As the passionate kiss ended, Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug and he whispered "I'll see you tomorrow night…try not to do anything stupid till then." Kagome chuckled into his chest and replied "That's funny, I was about to tell you the same thing."

Inuyasha grinned, he placed a gentle kiss on her forehead and whispered "Good night." Then in a blink of an eye, Inuyasha vanished. Kagome was alone, but as she lifted her gaze to the full moon, all she could do was smile.


	4. Chapter Four: She Is Our Answer

**Chapter Four: She Is Our Answer**

Sunrise came and thus Kagome was up and ready. Her chores and morning rounds were completed sooner then usual. At noon, Kagome was ready for training.

Everyday, at midday, she and her younger brother would train. Reciting enchantments and spells, creating barriers and especially hand to hand combat.

Two archers stood thirty passes from one another, on a circular platform. Both holding tight bows, armed with arrows that were pulled all the way back against the bow's string. They stood silently, neither moving, nor taking their eyes off the other.

Kagome with a completely relaxed face, but Sota on the other had trembled slightly, a trickle of sweat slipped down his temple. This was his least favourite exorcise.

The elderly priestess from the sidelines watched intently at her two grandchildren. All was silent in the pregnant pause before the woman's hand lifting with a small golden bell. At the sound of the ring, both arrows fired.

It took exactly four seconds. Four seconds for the arrows to fly pass one another, only by a hair's length between them, then heading straight for their targets. Said targets moved swiftly to dart from the arrow's path.

Kagome managed to gracefully leap to the side, as she twirled, the arrowhead darted past her and landed on the ground behind, leaving her untouched.

Sota on the other hand, didn't move fast enough. Kagome's arrow collided with the fabric of his shoulder. Sending the boy flying backwards and landing hard on the ground with a loud grunt.

Half a second of silence past before Kagome sighed. She then called out playfully "God why do you have to be so slow!"

Sota groaned from his place on the ground and said "It's not my fault, your damn arrows are cursed or something."

Kagome laughed as she jogged her way to her sibling. She pulled the arrow out of the her brother's clothing, leaving another patch job she'd undoubtedly have to sew. Then grabbed his already risen hand to help him to his feet.

He sat up with his head bowed and said with a sigh "I failed again…" Kagome frowned at him. Sota had never been skilled in combat. He was far better with spell-casting but he could never hold up his end in a fight. His heart was simply to timid.

Kagome lowered herself to kneel before him, gently she said "Hey it'll take time for you to get it, just keep your head up squirt." She then affectionately nuzzled his hair. He grumbled and shooed away her hand "Kagome I'm already thirteen! I should have gotten this by now. You did…"

There he goes again, comparing their skills. She knew exactly why he always measured his talents with hers. It was because their father always pushed them so hard to be exceptional. Kagome could remember the full days and nights of harsh training in her youth, they never stopped because he wouldn't let them.

Once she collapsed of exhaustion and the only thing she received from it was a tongue lashing from their father…and then an actual one.

Shaking from the bitter thoughts, Kagome smiled at him and said "Oh come on, when I was your age a turtle could beat me in a race." Sota let out a soft giggle but quickly gathered his composure. "Listen…you won't improve over night, but you have to keep trying."

Sota gazed softly at his sister. He had every right to envy her. She was the greatest priestess their shrine had ever known. Capable in both spiritual and physical combat, but especially for her light.

No matter how terrible everything seemed, she always found a way to smile. Which in turn, made him smile back.

"Yeah, your right…" he took her hand gratefully and was pulled to his feet. "One more?" She asked, he nodded enthusiastically as she walked back to her place on the other side of the circle. She then call out with a smile "This time try not to move like molasses".

"Oh you're going to pay for that one!" He shot back, reaching for the arrows in his quiver.

Kagome was about to reach for her own arrow, when suddenly Kaede's voice rang out "Kagome, Sota". Both siblings looked to their grandmother, who was still standing at the sidelines.

"We have visitors."

They both looked confused at one another before lowering their bows and walking out of the ring. They were rarely pulled out of training, but when they were, it was either very important or very bad.

"Who is it Grandmother?" Kagome asked curiously. Kaede lifted her lone eye to her granddaughter with a smile "Our neighbours to the west have come with a special request. Come, we must meet with them."

—

As they came to the shrine's steps, Kagome saw four monks. They appeared weary and exhausted from their travels, having three riding mules carrying heavy bags of supplies.

When the four saw the Higurashi family approaching, they instantly bowed respectfully. While still bowing low, the lead monk took a single step forward before announcing "Great Lady Kagome…we have traveled far."

Kagome held back a blush at such a formal title, but she bowed to the monks as well. Unsure of why they were there, she didn't know if she should thank them for coming.

The four monks stood back to full height, as the leader cleared his throat "We give you many pardons for our intrusion, but it was urgent that we come."

Kagome smiled politely and replied "There's no intrusion fare Monk, but I must ask what is the urgency of your situation? Are you in any danger?"

The monk sighed heavily before stepping to the side, exposing the tiny form that hid behind him.

Kagome was taken by surprise at the young girl who hid fearfully behind the monk. Only half of the girl's face was showing from behind the man's robs. Her deep, dark eyes were shimmering with curiosity and worry, while her hair appeared in long messy waves.

Beyond her surprise, Kagome found herself smiling at the cute little girl, unable to do anything else.

"This…" the monk began "is Rin…she is in great need of your help Priestess, a great demon pursues her and she needs protecting."

Kagome's smile faded. Demon's in the western regions were known for taking young women for sacrifices. To make them either slaves or dinner. But…this girl was a child, no older then nine years. What kind of Demon were they dealing with.

Kagome nodded to the monks before coming forward, her eyes connected with Rin's. Her smile never wavered as she bent down onto her knees.

The monk move further and exposed Rin completely. She wore an adorable orange and yellow kimono, and her hair was long as it was wild, with the exception of a silly ponytail at the side of her mane.

Rin stood fiddling with her fingers, she stood bashfully but was somewhat calmed by Kagome's smile. With sparkling eyes, she finally said "Hello Rin…my name is Kagome." Rin said nothing, but found herself giving a soft smile in return.

Kagome held back a smirk of triumph before she turned around and looked at her brother. "Sota, why don't you take Rin inside and get her comfortable."

Sota smiled and replied "Sure." He strutted forward and presented his hand to Rin, with great hesitation she took his hand and was led into the Shrine.

When they were out of sight, Kagome looked back to the monks, they all watched the girl leave with such long and worried expressions. When they came back to themselves, Kaede stated "Come…we have much to discuss."

—

The four monks sat in a straight line, as the two Priestesses sat across from them. They were in a pregnant silence, not knowing where to begin the long conversation about the myserteous girl.

Kaede was first to speak "What happened to this poor child that brought her to our Shrine's doorstep?"

The lead monk bowed his head and explained "Rin is an orphan, he has been a charity case for our small village ever since her parents were killed by bandits."

His eyes were dark as his gaze pulled to the floor.

"For the longest time the girl would do nothing, she wouldn't speak or smile…never acknowledged anyone…until one day she came with this incredible grin…she said she met the Lord. We thought that the power of god had reached her…but it wasn't our Lord she spoke of, it was the Lord of the Western lands."

"Lord of the Western Lands?" Kaede echoed, the monk nodded.

"Yes…a great demon who has never once looked at us humans. He hates our race, so much that we are nothing but rats in his eyes, not worthy of his wrath nor his attention. It was better to not be noticed by such a power, verses being his victims."

"I'm sorry…" Kagome interrupted softly "but what would a Demon Lord want with a little girl?"

He only lifted his hand to rub his neck tiredly, " _that_ we still do not know…we simply know that for three nights he had come and visited the girl. We believe that he was going to steal her away, and god knows what terrible things a demon could do to an innocent child."

Kagome bit the inside of her cheek. At one time, she would agree with his way of thinking…but now, she knows that even demons can have pure intentions. Though, the monk continued.

"Immediately, we packed up everything and brought her here. We know that you'll be able to hide her from that creature. We managed to hide her scent with a sacred sutra, but this is a relentless being."

The monks hands began shaking as he suddenly bowed, pulling his forehead to the ground. The other three followed his lead as their leader begged "…you must find it in your hearts to protect this child by any means necessary."

Kagome took a deep breath as she looked to her grandmother. Taking in an orphan child was one thing, but keeping her under strict protection from a possessive Lord was another.

But how could they refuse.

Kaede nodded once before proclaiming "it would be our deepest pleasure to take Rin in…but we must take precautions. If Rin is to stay here, she can not stay unguarded, Kagome will be her guardian."

Kagome took in a breath of surprise. It made sense for her to protect Rin, she was the strongest in combat and more then capable of exorcising a demon…but she would have to guard her day and night…effectively cutting into her time with her Half-Demon lover.

But then all at once Kagome had a sudden yet wonderful idea.

"What if…Rin defends herself." she spoke softly, but managed to have all eyes turn to her. Kaede gave her a confused look, which pushed Kagome to say "What if I train Rin to become the Shrine Priestess after me. That way even if she were to be captured, she would at least know how to defend herself."

The monks looked at one another before turning back to the young Priestess. "What must she do?" Kagome sat up just a bit straighter as she explained "give us five years…five years and she will be a trained Priestess, but for now, she can learn a few defensive spells."

Kaede closed her eye in contemplation, while Kagome held her breath. The silence seemed endless to her. The next few moments could change her life for the better…or keep it the same forever.

Then…Kaede smiled and said "To train another generation would be an honour for this Shrine." The monks all nodded in agreement. It was such a simple and yet powerful idea.

"Then we shall leave her to you. Protect our dear Rin from evil, and train her to be a strong and worthy Priestess."

A sudden smile claimed Kagome's lips. 'This is it…' she thought happily 'she is _our_ answer.'

—

The night was like any other, Inuyasha waited 'patiently' outside the grounds of the Kagome's shrine until sundown.

The minute it was dark, he would cautiously sneak into the prayer room by the back window. However, tonight was different. She came to him.

He saw Kagome in a near sprint from his place on a high branch. No bow, nor quiver, nothing to defend herself.

She would never be so foolish as to run after dark without any kind of protection.

Without thinking twice he leaped down from the tree and landed directly in front of the sprinting girl. She let out a surprised shriek and skidded to a sudden stop.

Inuyasha gave Kagome a deep scowl and barked "What are you thinking running out here! What if someone saw you and you don't have your bow…" his scolding was cut off as Kagome squealed like a little girl as she leapt forward.

Throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him into a tight embrace. She happily smiled and nuzzled into his chest.

Inuyasha was beyond confused, but enjoyed the affection either way. He didn't hesitate to place his arms around her and return the embrace.

She panted for a few seconds before saying "Inu…yasha…I have something wonderful to tell you!" His canine ears twitched as he asked curiously "What is it?"

Kagome pulled back and looked up at her Half-Demon. The man she loved more deeply then anyone in her life. She continued to take deep breaths, desperately trying to keep her voice even, but she smiled all the while.

Licking her lips and keeping her arms to his chest, she stated "Inu…today, a young girl was brought to the Shrine. Her name is Rin and they've given me permission to be her guardian and mentor."

Inuyasha cracked an eyebrow, not really understanding what she was getting at.

"Don't you see? If I train her in the spiritual arts, then she can be the next Priestess! She can…replace me." the last part was said more softly, as a blush took her cheeks.

All at once it clicked in his mind. His hold instantly tightened on her as he brought her back into his arms. Embedding himself into her soft hair he whispered "do you mean…are you…can we…" Kagome smiled brightly into the crook of his neck, he was so shocked he was unable to form a sentence.

She whispered to his skin "Yes…after she is properly trained, we can go." Kagome pulled back again to look into his eyes, he wore a look of disbelief but his eyes were alive with joy.

"You can take me…to the forest, to the mountains, to the sea, _anywhere_ …as long as we're together."

In a wave of emotion, Inuyasha pulled Kagome flush against him and claimed her lips. Kagome moaned into the passion and held him just as tightly as he held her. As they released, he gazed into her eyes with a love that could never be expressed with words.

"How long?" He asked, a new and exciting smile touching his lips, Kagome shook her head "It all depends on her, if she's talented then…maybe three years." His smile faded only slightly. Three years was a long time.

"Can't we just leave her to the old hag to train, or your father?"

Kagome released a jagged breath, if only it were that easy.

"No…grandmother is old and can't train like she use to. As for father…he has certain methods that shouldn't be enforced with a timid girl like that." Inuyasha sharpened at her remark.

"What _methods_?" He asked, but she didn't answer, all she did was lean into him and curl into his arms. The one place she truly felt safe. Inuyasha's arms wrapped around her in comfort as he nuzzled her temple.

Kagome gently nuzzled him back before saying with a small smile "Well…maybe one year. Grandmother is a greater teacher then I am…" He grinned and whispered "Make it six months and I'll make it worth your wild."

A mischievous smile took her lips as she leaned in and gently kissed the skin of his neck. Inuyasha shuttered at the sensation as she giggled sweetly. "Oh? What do you have in mind?"

Without another word, Inuyasha took hold of Kagome's outer thighs and lifted her to straddle his waist. She gasped and clenched his shoulders for balance, but was silenced again by his passionate lips.

Inuyasha began carrying her to their private den where he'd show her exactly what he had in mind.


	5. Chapter Five: Belong

**Chapter Five: Belong**

The long meadow grass was soft under the young girl's fingertips. She played with the blades, hardly paying attention as Kagome picked out medical herbs and gave a long, boring explanation as to why they were even important.

"Rin? Are you listening?" Kagome asked, this being the third time she'd drifted off in their lesson.

Kagome signed aloud when Rin didn't respond, unable to do much else. It had been nearly a week since the groups of Monks brought Rin to the Shine. In that time she didn't utter a single word. Only observed and nodded whenever addressed.

She always had this unimpressed look across her face, which concerned Kagome greatly.

Kaede had already checked her for demonic energy to make sure she hadn't been possessed, but she was clean. Kaede stated that she hadn't been touched by the demon, and yet…his hold on her mind was strong.

Kagome tried to pull Rin out of her depressed state by showing her around the village and of course showing her the duties of a Priestess. Checking the barrier, picking herbs and her sparring with Sota.

She was mildly intrigued at the sparing, which Kagome couldn't argue was the most exciting part of her day…aside from meeting with Inuyasha, but she wasn't about to bring Rin to _that!_

So there they were, sitting on a grassy hill top in the late morning hours. She tried to keep her engaged but Rin just wasn't partaking in any of it.

Most people would have simply shrugged her off as a disobedient child and sent her to do chores, but Kagome knew why Rin was so disinterested. This wasn't the life she wanted.

From what she heard from the Monks, the demon came and brought Rin happiness. She didn't know what he did for her exactly, but whatever it was, it must have impacted her greatly.

After loosing her entire family and then clinging to the idea of a greater power coming and caring for her and her alone…to be ripped away from something (or someone) who brings you such a joy, can be devastating.

Even if Kagome sympathized with the girl, she still needed her cooperation. Rin needed to learn as much as she could as fast as she could if Kagome and Inuyasha stood a chance.

It nearly made Kagome feel guilty. She was practically using this little girl so she could ensure her own happiness.

Kagome couldn't take the depressed and unenthusiastic look in the young girl's eyes any longer. She needed her to be happy, at least happy enough to train.

"Rin?" Kagome asked gently, the smallness of her voice granted her a surprised glance. Rin was lying on her stomach, playing with a plate of grass between her first finger and thumb.

Kagome presented a soft smile as she asked "You don't want to be here do you?" Rin's mouth gapped at the sudden question. She tore her eyes away from Kagome and looked back to the small strands of grass in her hand.

Kagome signed and leaned back on her palms behind her. Her face turned upwards to the blue sky, riddled with large spheres of fluff moving slowly overhead.

She then said in an understanding tone "It's alright if you don't…I wouldn't blame you for not wanting to stay at our dusty old Shrine…" she nibbled her lip before asking "you wanna know a secret?"

Rin looked back, giving a curious nod to Kagome. Kagome smiled almost sadly as she said "I don't want to be here either."

Rin gave her a nearly shocked expression. What a thing for a Priestess to tell a pending Priestess.

She held back a laugh at Rin's cuteness. When she wasn't frowning, she was adorable. "Well…" Kagome rolled her head around and with a smile started "I was raised as a Priestess, that's what I was always told I had to be. I never had any say in any of it…but if I did…I would go off, travel the world, see new sights and never be told what I have to do…that's what I want."

All of a sudden, Rin was seated on her knees, leaning forward as though expecting to hear Kagome's life story. Which caused Kagome to smile and ask in the gentlest way possible "Can you tell me what you want Rin?"

Rin had an uncertain look, she seemed so nervous to speak her mind, or speak at all. However, the feeling of acceptance and sheer understanding came off Kagome in waves.

Finally after two full minutes of silence, Rin pulled her gaze down to the grass covered ground that laid beneath her and whispered in a low and sheepish voice "…to belong."

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Kagome let out a squeal of excitement which caused Rin to jump back three feet. Kagome happily leapt forward and captured Rin in her arms, the two girls were thrown off balance and went tumbling down into the grass.

As they rolled down the large hillside, both girls released sounds of happy laughter and silly giggles. When they came to stop at the bottom of the hill, Kagome laid beneath a smiling girl. For the first time, she saw a genuine smile on the little girl's face.

Her hands lifted to the young girls face, gently pulling traces of her messy hair away from her eyes, Kagome smiled and said "You have such a beautiful voice…I'd like to hear more of it."

Rin blushed before lowering her face into Kagome's chest in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. Kagome laughed and said "And I'd love to see your smile, I've never seen such a pretty smile.

The girl only nuzzled her face more deeply into Kagome to hide her shy grin. Kagome began to lovingly brush Rin's hair back, mindful of her side ponytail, she ran her fingers through her night-shaded locks.

"And Rin…" Rin looked up cautiously "I promise…that you'll never be alone again." Only her eyes were visible but Kagome could see a new light enter them, before a river of tears clouded her vision.

Kagome sat up at that moment and brought Rin into her arms, with a sweet gentleness, she held the crying girl for as long as she needed to. Rin clutched onto Kagome's shirt as she bellowed into her shoulder.

Rin was so young and yet, she had experienced great pains. Her loneliness weakened her heart and her sadness shunned her from the rest of the world. But in a brief moment, Kagome brought her to a place where she could have exactly what she needed, what she wanted more then anything in this world…

love.

—

Weeks went by in the blink of an eye. With each passing day Rin seemed to open more and more to the family. She was still extremely shy when speaking, but she'd at least engage in conversation. She would also pay attention during the lessons and even showed promise understanding herbs…yet, she was still withdrawn when she was around everyone.

Rin stayed at Kagome's side like glue, and Kagome welcomed her company. Each and every day they would do their lessons, but always made time to laugh and play.

Rin quickly became like a younger sister to Kagome. She had always wanted more girls at the shrine. She and her grandmother were the only Priestesses, the rest were Priests or Monks.

She remembered when Sota was young, he would always sneak into her bed at night and hold her hand just a little too tight, but she would never really mind. She had always played the mother role, it had become natural.

An image of her being an actual mother entered her mind. Her sitting in a rose garden with her dashing husband having her in a protective hold, while gazing down at the sleeping infant she was holding in her arms. It would have her nose, her pouting lips and kind smile, while having his beautiful golden eyes, his powerful claws, his snow white hair…and his adorable ears!

Kagome suddenly covered her mouth to hold back her giggles. If she and Inuyasha had children, she'd definitely want them to inherit those perfect little ears, so she could play with them day and night.

"What's funny?" Rin asked, as she crawled onto her floor mat seated in the center of her room. Kagome shook her head as she gently pulled the thick blanket over her, tucking in the young girl with a smile.

"I was just thinking of something silly. I always think about silly things before bed…that way I have good dreams."

Rin smiled as she whispered "Then I'll think about my Lord, so I can dream of him."

Kagome's smile didn't fade. She knew that Rin was still linked to the demon that pursued her, and she knew that Rin wanted to be with him, but she never openly spoke of him, as though she wanted to protect him.

"What is your Lord like Rin?" she asked suddenly. Rin placed her tiny finger onto her chin and thought deeply, another bright smile came to her lips as she explained "He is brave and strong, he is very kind and he always protects me, and he is _very_ handsome."

Kagome paused, he was supposed to be a menacing demon yet…he sounded much like a demon she knew well.

"He sounds wonderful Rin."

"Oh he is! He is the greatest Lord that ever lived, that's what Master Jaken says!"

Kagome lifted a brow "Master Jaken?"

"Yes, he is my Lord's loyal servant. He is small and green…like a frog!"

Kagome giggled, he must have been an imp. Strange for a great demon to carry around such a useless little thing. But there were many strange things about this demon.

"Does your Lord have a name?" Kagome asked, Rin nodded and replied "He is the great Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands." Kagome gasped playfully and said "My what a noble title!"

"He has always been with me, ever since I was small." Kagome blinked and asked "Since you were small? I thought you had just met him?"

Rin shook her head and said "That's true, the first time I spoke to him was the last full moon…but he has always been there. I can feel it when he's nearby, he makes me feel safe and happy when he comes. He use to bring me gifts when I had little, like new kimonos when I needed cloths and food when I was hungry. But it was that night that he came…he looked like an angle as he flew down from heaven and came to me, he said he had been waiting for me to be big enough before we could travel together. I was so happy…"

Rin laid her head back with a smile as she said "Yes…soon he will come for me like he promised." Kagome's smile finally broke, Rin had no idea the danger she was in. No doubt the Monks had already told her he was demon not an angel, one who most likely wanted to capture her soul…yet she still had so much faith in him.

"But I will miss you…"

Rin's sweet voice broke her concentration yet again. Kagome looked back at the girl, she had pulled the covers up to the tip of her nose to hide her light blush. Without thinking, Kagome's hand lifted and brushed over her bangs.

"Rin…you don't have to leave." But Rin began shaking her head, she said from under the blanket "But he promised me…He promised that he'd stay with me. My Lord his very kind, I'm sure he'll bring me back to visit."

Kagome gave her a smile, but her eyes remained sad.

"Rin…why does this Lord want you to go with him?"

Rin gave her a questionable look, not sure how to reply. Finally she found a satisfying answer "Because…I love him, and you keep the people you love."

Kagome was taken by a mixture of shock and surprise. _Keep the people you love?_ She was no older then nine, yet she had more wisdom then those who had lived entire life-times.

How simple she made it sound. You must first be allowed to love before you can keep them. She knew how deranged Rin must sound to any normal person. To be so deeply in love with a demon was forbidden…yet she had committed the same crime.

Gently Kagome's hand pulled back from Rin's hair. "Well Rin…I can't stop you from loving him, or wanting to leave…but for as long as you want to be here…I'll do everything I can to make you happy."

Rin gave Kagome a winning smile before nodding in agreement. What Kagome didn't know, is that she had already achieved that very goal.

—

Kagome slid the door shut slowly and quietly as to not wake a now sleeping Rin. Her hands stayed pressed against the door frame as she drifted deep into her own thoughts.

She _loves_ him?

Rin is in love with this Sesshomaru? The rational side of Kagome's mind began to spin as she listed the possibilities.

This demon had the ability to warp minds, to convince young and fragile children that he can make their dreams come true and then take them.

He could intend to devour her soul if he should ever come close enough to her again.

He could want her for some kind of human slave trade…or worse…to wait till she's of age before making her a sex-slave or concubine.

Kagome closed her eyes in exhaustion. None of those made any sense…for some reason, she couldn't bring herself to believe this demon had ill intentions. What if…she really did love him and he returned her love.

 ** _'_** ** _Demons are wicked beings! They are incapable of love or remorse!'_**

Kagome suddenly snapped her eyes open and pulled herself away from the door. The harsh words her father once screamed to her made her shutter in memory.

No…that couldn't be true. A full-blooded demon can't love a human. Her own feelings were mixing with what she knew she had to do, as Priestess to protect this girl.

"Kagome?"

She jumped at the sudden sound of her brother's voice, quickly turning to see the concern laced in his eyes.

"Are you alright sister?" Kagome smiled softly and replied "Yes…I was thinking of something stupid. What are you still doing up?"

Sota nodded, but then his expression drop. Slowly, he lifted his hand and presented an envelop. "The messenger just came…it's from father."

Kagome took in the seriousness in his voice. Gently, she took the paper from her brother. The perfectly shaped paper was folded so neatly in three, with their family crest as the seal.

She nibbled her bottom lip anxiously, looking back to her brother he cautiously nodded to her. This was the first letter they'd received from him in nearly a month. Kagome opened the envelope and spread out the paper, then proceeded to read aloud.

 _Dear Children,_

 _I hope you and your grandmother are well._

 _The Eastern Shrine has combined their forces with the Northern Shrine, we have been battling hard for the past few weeks. The demons are becoming more aggressive by the day and it is doubtful that my return will come anytime soon._

 _In my absents I know both of you will do everything in your power to protect our Shrine and the people of our village. I have faith in Kagome's strength and Sota's knowledge._

 _However, it is very possible that I may have to call on your own services to aid us in this battle. Prepare for that possibility and when I send word, come to the Eastern Shrine immediately._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Your Father._

Kagome lowered the paper to her side and exhaled. It had been one month since their father had left the Shrine and went to aid their neighbouring Shrine to the East. They had been engulfed in a battle between humans and demons.

They had become radical and bloodthirsty, attacking villages all across the coast as well as devouring entire forests.

When the messenger came and begged for their aid, the great Tsume Higurashi didn't even hesitate to go straight into battle. His parting words ' _Stay strong, and do not die._ '

Kagome glanced over to her solemn brother. He stared blankly at the ground, absorbing the idea of him going into battle. Kagome's soft hand relaxed him as she gently rubbed his shoulder.

"Will we have to go?" he asked, his eyes still to the ground as his bottom lip trembled. Kagome only smiled in understanding as she stated "Of course not…he's just trying to prepare us for the worse case scenario. We'll just have to hold the fort till he gets back."

Sota nodded "Good…I wouldn't be any use to him anyways."

Kagome was taken aback. He wasn't strong like most Priests his age…and their father knew it. He always penalized him for not being as _talented_ as Kagome was. Which always ignited a flare of gilt deep within her soul.

"Sota…" she began. Prepared to tell him every reason why he would be of use in the battle and to their family…but a sudden wave made their conversation go cold.

A shock of energy flowed throughout the Shrine and village. Placing the siblings on a standstill.

"Was that…" Sota questioned, Kagome only nodded firmly "The barrier. Something is trying to get into the Shrine."

With that the two sprinted down the hallway, racing to the armoury. Kagome had her favourite bow in hand and a full quiver of arrows over her shoulder, Sota had the same as well as thirty sacred sutras.

As they leapt out into the courtyard, Kaede came at a fast pass. "Grandmother! What is it?" Kagome called, as they hurried to the steps to the Shrine. "A very strong being." Kaede confirmed.

"Sota…" Kagome ordered "go reinforce the barrier and stay with Rin. Grandmother, round up the villagers and prepare a defensive front. I'll keep it busy."

It astonished even Kagome as to how alike she could sound to her father.

"Be weary child…this is no ordinary demon." The elder warned, Sota nodded and said "be careful sister." Then he took off into the Shrine to retrieve Rin. As Kaede ran in the other direction, Kagome stood alone at the top of the Shrine steps. She quickly licked her lips and then grabbed an arrow from her quiver. She took a deep breath and relaxed her shoulders.

"Is it you Sesshomaru?" She asked into the darkness before sprinting down the steps of her home, to confront a mighty demon…and find out once and for all if a _demon_ could truly love.


	6. Chapter Six: Demon Pride

**Chapter Six: Demon Pride**

Inuyasha let out a tongue curling yawn as he stretched out his body. Once he heard a satisfying popping sound, he fell back onto the tree branch.

He looked up at the night sky and noticed how low the moon was getting. Soon he'd be able to go to Kagome. Ever since the little brat came along, they had to push back their _'meetings'_ until she was asleep.

'Damn…can't wait till we have are own pups. Then I'll never get any.' He mentally signed before he lazily turned and fell off the branch. He flawlessly maneuvered through the air and landed swiftly on his feet.

"Better go get the wench or I'll get an ear full." He scuffed, talking to no-one in particular but he couldn't suppress the smile on his lips. He wanted to see her, hold her, kiss her…

He was only about four miles away but he wasn't in any rush, he'd make it to the Shrine with his love waiting patiently. The mere thought of his sensual mate caused his smile turned to a grin.

He walked with a happy step as he headed in the direction of the Shrine.

—

Kagome came to the bottom steps of the Shrine, her bow and arrow still in hand as she bravely strutted into the unknown.

She stepped into the clearing just before the village, the barrier that was designed to surround the entire village and Shrine, had come to life. With every hit it would send out waves of pink energy.

To the human eye there was nothing to be seen. But with the trained eye of a Priestess as well as any demon, it was simple to detect.

Kagome was running along the edge of the barrier, coming closer and closer to where the barrier was struck repeatedly. _'Is it Sesshomaru? Has he come for Rin?'_ She wondered as her pass quickened.

She didn't know what to expect from him, all she knew was that this supposed Lord was enough to terrify the Monks of Rin's village. Fortunately, the way Rin spoke of him, he sounded like a reasonable man…maybe she could talk some sense into him.

The last thing she wanted was to kill this demon. Rin would never forgive her, but let him live, her village would demand retribution. Her next move had to be carefully executed.

Her thoughts were ripped away from her as the sound of loud scrapping came to her ears. As she quickly ran into the outskirts of the village, where many of the villagers had come out to see what was happening, did she find the cause of it all.

A dangerously clawed hand was slashing against the wall of the barrier. Said claws were long, but they also glowed an illuminating shade of green.

But as Kagome's eyes drifted from the menacing hand, she trailed up the arm. Two long, violet streaks moved from his wrists but disappears under a fine white and red kimono. His shoulder was covered by a large, white pelt of animal fur. Beneath that he wore body armour that covered his torso, while wearing two swords on his hip. Her eyes then darted up towards his face…her breath was nearly stripped from her lungs.

Golden eyes, serious and without emotion. A scowl taking place on his thin lips. Four more violet streaks on either cheek. And a crescent moon taking place on his forehead, barely visible through his thick bangs of white hair, that stretched down to the end of his back.

Rin was right, we have _very_ handsome, but also frightening. Kagome began blinking rapidly, this man…looked so similar to her Inuyasha.

His left hand moved in a relentless fashion, slicing away at the barrier. Kagome could tell that it was weakening more and more with each stroke. It was then that she noticed how many villagers were surrounding the scene. In a panic they began bickering…

 _"_ _What kind of demon is that?"_

 _"_ _It can't get through the barrier."_

 _"_ _Why is it here?"_

 _"_ _Where are the other Priests? Have they left us defenceless now that Tsume has fled?!"_

 _"_ _Kagome is here! She will vanquish the demon!"_

"Everyone!" She called out, placing a pause on their chattering "Please, go back into your homes! I will handle this."

On command a number of the villagers retreated into their huts, but many stayed by the doors and windows, wanting to bare witness as their great Priestess killed yet another demon that threatened them.

Kagome only sighed at their stupidity. The villagers had become too comfortable with the fact that she and her family protected them and never did anything to protect themselves.

In the back of her mind, she wondered how they would survive when she was gone.

Kagome shook her head and turned back to the stoic demon. The only thing separating them was a weakening barrier.

 _'_ _Come on Sota…why are you taking so long to reinforce it?'_ she wondered as she stepped forward, her eyes connecting with his cold and icy depths.

Drawing her arrow against the bow's string she called out "Are you Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands?"

The demon didn't bother to halt the motions of his claws, his gaze was trained on Kagome, looking her over as if debating if she was worthy of an answer.

After a few moments, he spoke.

"I am."

Kagome's grip of the arrow tightened as her stance became straighter and more dangerous. With a calm voice she asked "I am Kagome Higurashi, the High Priestess of this region. Why have you come to our village?"

His lifeless expression didn't show the slightest intrigue to who she was, and she doubted he would bother to respond to her question.

 _'_ _I guess I know where Rin got her attitude from.'_ Kagome inwardly chuckled.

"MY LORD DOES NOT HAVE TO ANSWER TO THE LIKES OF YOU!" A shrieking voice shouted, Kagome nearly jumped as her head darted to both sides. Where had that voice come from?

As if on Que., a small demon walked out from behind Sesshomaru. His large beady eyes shot daggers at Kagome, as he leaned on a staff twice his size and having twice as many heads. The Imp shrieked again "Any mortal who dared point a weapon to the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru will meet certain _death_!"

But Kagome only pulled her head to the side. She remembered Rin's description of the so called _Master_. "Huh, small and green like a frog." Only moments later did she realize that she said that out loud.

"How dare you insult me, you insulate wench! I shall unleash my furry upon you!" The tiny demon shouted while hoping up and down on the spot.

"Jaken." The Imp froze mid-hop at the sound of the larger demon's voice. It was a silent command of silence, the Imp began bowing his head in apology, but the Demon never once looked his way.

Kagome redirected her gaze at Sesshomaru who she now realized never took his eyes away from her.

Suddenly, the barrier between them began shinny brightly. Sesshomaru paused as a wave of strong energy repelled his clawed hand. His skin was set aflame as the barrier shot out at him.

'Good! Sota reinforced the barrier.' Kagome again inwardly grinned but kept her face as stoic as the demon's before her. Only now, his eyes held slight irritation.

The flames on his skin vanished a the mere flick of his wrist, he didn't express any pain and it could be questioned if he felt any at all.

Slowly, he lowered his arm to his side as he asked with a mocking tone "Do you really think this is enough to stop me?" Kagome's eyes narrowed in confusion. "This barrier _is_ enough to stop you, it's stopping you now."

A small smile claimed his lips, causing a violent shiver to ripple up Kagome's spin. Something was coming…

His left hand turned to his right side and grasped the large sword's hilt.

Kagome prepared herself as Sesshomaru drew his sword. The long blade lifted above his head as he stated "fear my Bakusaiga." And in one furious slash against the barrier's wall, it shattered against the demon's wrath.

Kagome watched in near horror as the barrier that once protected her people from any form of demonic energy dissipated into _nothing_.

—

Sota flung himself to the bedroom window and watched as the barrier fall to pieces. "Oh god no…"

Suddenly, the rustling sound of a bed sheet caused him to turn and see Rin sitting up from her floor-mat.

For the first time, Sota actually saw the brightest smile imaginable on the young girl's lips. "He's here…" she said in astonishment "My Lord came for me." A single, happy tear trickled down her cheek.

Sota took a deep breath as he looked back out into the valley bellow. _'A Demon Lord…I hope Kagome can handle this…she's strong, but this creature may be stronger.'_

But his heart dropped a crashing sound echoed behind him in the now empty room. He turned to find nothing but an open door and the sound of fleeting steps traveling down the hallway.

"no…" Sota trembled before sprinting after her.

"RIN!"

—

Kagome stood frozen as she watched the demon take a step forward. He was now freely passing into their village's borders. His face holding no emotion at his triumph. The Imp was close behind.

It only took a single blink of her eye until he was suddenly in front of her.

Kagome knew that to fire her bow she needed distance, but she couldn't bring herself to move. The sudden shock had overwhelmed her. However, the sound of frantic sniffing breaking the silence brought her back to earth.

She blinked again and realized how close Sesshomaru was to her. Her highly pointed arrow was only a hairs length away from his armoured covered chest.

His eyes closed, mouth tight and brows frowned together, all in deep concentration. Kagome didn't dare breath, she stopped and waited, wanting to know exactly what he was doing.

His eyes snapped open, causing Kagome to nearly shrink in parole.

But what she found shocked her. He snickered at her, the corners of his mouth turning upwards as he stared down at her. Sesshomaru being easily two and a half heads taller then her.

"You reek of him." He whispered, satisfied with the look of shock and confusion that took hold of her face. "You're drenched in that half-breeds scent, and you still call yourself a Priestess?"

All at once, Kagome was hit with a wave of anger. She didn't know if it was because her year long secret was just blow out of the water by a demon who had come to steal away a little girl she loved like her own family. Or at the fact that he just insulted the love of her life.

In a flash, Kagome leapt backwards, her arrow pulled back so far the bow's string would snap if held to long. Her eyes narrowed in fury as she released the arrow, aimed straight towards Sesshomaru's head.

His face never dropped his cool facade. The only motion he needed was his left hand. At a shocking speed he caught the flying arrow, only inches from his face.

Kagome gapped in shock as she watched the arrow laced with her own spiritual energy, suddenly melted away in the palm of his hand and reduced to nothing.

Kagome let loose another arrow as she retreated backwards, Sesshomaru walked towards her at a leisurely pass. His hand alone easily deflecting each and every arrow she aimed at him.

Kagome tried to think, if her arrows were useless, she needed either a defensive spell or her sacred dagger that she hid behind the waistband of her kimono. Obviously this powerful being had no effect with high level magic…so she'd need to go hand and hand with him.

"I'll ask you again!" She shouted, throwing her bow and quiver to the side and out of the way. He raised a brow to her _strategy_ of leaving herself unarmed. "Why are you here?!"

Sesshomaru continued his stride forward, never uttering a word. Kagome continued moving back until she felt the stone steps to the Shrine at her heel. This was as far as he was allowed to go.

Kagome gritted her teeth as she looked into the demon's determined eyes. Kagome gathered her courage and her pride as she said, with dominance lacing her voice "If you want to pass, you'll have to kill me. I won't let you have her."

Those…were the wrong words to say to a riving demon.

In a flash of white the demon was before her and his dangerous claws came around her throat. Kagome released a sound of pain and shock as she was lifted off the ground.

She looked down into the now red eyes of a fully-fledged demon. "You can not stop me, and I'd be more then happy to rid the world of you, even if you are _his_ mate."

Kagome tried desperately to keep her breathing together and her vision straight as her hand drifted to the small of her back. Her hand grasped the handle of the dagger, pulling it out of it's sheath and preparing to plunge it into his beating heart.

"Don't underestimate me." she rasped out, before driving the blade into his right shoulder. She then used her spiritual energy to burst forward against the hand that held her throat.

The wind left her lungs as she was flung to the side. She tumbled and fell flat on her back with a painful thud to the ground. Kagome violently chocked and gasped, her eyes quickly catching the sight of Sesshomaru grunting as he tried to pull out the dagger embedded in his shoulder.

His efforts were in vain. The spiritual energy that was built within the very fibre of the blade, reflected his every touch while simultaneously burning his flesh.

"My Lord!" Jaken called in terror, he had been completely forgotten and watched the battle from a distance. He hobbled to his master's side and asked "My Lord, what can I do for you?"

His sincere request was met with an annoyed glance before his face came into contact with the demon's foot and was shot back to the side.

 _Demon pride_ …Kagome would never understand it.

She shakily made her way to her feet, undetected by the distracted demon, she made her way back to her bow and arrows…she only needed one. She intended to finish this quickly.

Before she could even place the back of arrow to the bow string, a frightened voice ripped through the air.

 ** _"_** ** _Lord Sesshomaru!"_**

All eyes swung to the Shrine's staircases, Rin's tiny, bare-feet rushed down the steps as Sota ran after her.

Kagome's eyes widened in horror at the sight. If she killed Sesshomaru while Rin watched then she'd never gain her trust…but if she did nothing he would take Rin and likely kill her.

But as she looked back to Sesshomaru, everything changed.

His lifeless like exterior softened at mere sight of the young girl. His lips parted as his golden eyes shimmered with relief and such tenderness.

Rin made her way to the bottom step, leaping off of it and continued to sprint towards the great demon. Instantly, the tall man fell to his one knee and opened his arm to her. The weeping girl flung herself forward and landed hard into his embrace.

She buried her face into her armour as Sesshomaru closed his eyes, nuzzling his way into her messy hair and releasing a sign he had been holding.

"Lord Sesshomaru…" she whimpered, his hold on her tightened and he reassured the girl by rubbing her back soothingly.

Kagome watched the display with wide eyes…they looked like a father and daughter reuniting. Not a demon and his latest meal.

"Kagome!" Sota's worried voice awoke her as he came to her side. "Are you hurt?" Kagome's heaving breath was the cause of his concern, but she was too wrapped up in what she was seeing to respond.

Could she have been right? Could this powerful demon, really love a human child?

Rin pulled back briefly with a happy smile on her face. Sesshomaru managed to get her back onto her feet while still holding her close. It was then that she noticed the dagger in his shoulder.

She gasped in shock and without a word from him, gently took hold of the sacred blade and with all her might pulled it back and out of his flesh. Stumbling slightly at the heavy load of the weapon.

She abruptly dropped the now blood stained dagger onto the ground and looked over his wound. His eyes never taring away from her worried face. A very small but still meaningful smile touching his lips.

Their happy reunion was interrupted by the sound of humans racing towards them. Kaede's reinforcements had finally decided to show.

Sesshomaru merely stood, returning to his tall form and gathering his composure. Rin's eyes followed him until they turned to find a timid Imp standing close by. "Master Jaken!" She greeted happily.

He had no time to prepare himself as the small girl flung herself to hug the Imp happily. "I'm so happy to see you!" Jaken released and angry and annoyed sound but quickly held his tongue at the glare his Lord gave to him.

Jaken instantly hugged the girl back and said "Oh yes…I too am happy." He'd rather be humiliated then dead.

The demon then began walking, he headed back in the direction that he came. Not even bothering to look over his shoulder as he ordered softly "Come."

"Yes my Lord" both Rin and Jaken charmed as they quickly followed.

Kagome's breath caught in her throat as she saw Rin following the demon. She pushed herself to her feet and leapt forward "Wait Rin!"

But before she could reach her, Sesshomaru again turned his irritation onto the Priestess. He was again before her, his toxic claws glowed a fierce green. Kagome had no time to prepare herself as he slashed at her, the first only hit the air as a warning.

Kagome stumbled back but not far enough to be out of Sesshomaru's reach. His hand rose again, this time aimed at the young woman's throat, but he stopped suddenly.

The Demon Lord's surprised eyes looked down. His leg was being tightly hugged by the young girl he cherished. Her lip trembled as she said timidly "Please my Lord…don't hurt Miss Kagome. She was very kind to me and looked after me when those Monks took me. Please spare her."

Sesshomaru's hard eyes turned back to Kagome, she was still as she too took in Rin's plead.

"Rin…" she whispered in astonishment, but what was even more astonishing was the full-blooded demon lowering his toxic claws upon command. He turned away from Kagome without a word and faced the path he would travel.

He took three steps before stopping. His body was still and his eyes forward, the only part of him that moved was his deadly clawed hand. It had just been used to help destroy a barrier, melted sacred arrows and nearly chocked the very life out of a Priestess…was now being offered to a little girl. She smiled widely as she came to his side and gratefully took his large hand. As they walked, Rin looked back and waved "Goodbye Miss Kagome, goodbye Sota!"

The siblings were left watching helplessly as the young girl they swore to protect, left so happily. As she walked away, Kagome's eyes began to blur. She was watching her future vanish into the forest.

—

Inuyasha was only a half mile from the village when he caught a sudden scent. His eyes widened in shock as his bastard of a half-brother's oder reached his nose.

 _'_ _What the fuck is Sesshomaru doing this far from the Western lands?'_

He was half intrigued to go follow the scent and ask himself, but…he had a much more enjoyable evening ahead, plus he wasn't in the mood fight over who was worthy to wield Tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha was about to keep moving, but then another scent crossed his nose and his eyes shot open. It was faint, but he could smell the soft scent of wildflowers…that was what Kagome used in her baths.

Without even thinking it through he leapt across the forest, bouncing from branch to branch as he narrowed in on the source.

In mere moments he found his target.

His brother, eldest son of their father Inu-Taisho. The rightful heir to his place as the almighty Lord to their home region, was walking headstrong with that ignorant Imp, and a little girl strapped to his side.

Inuyasha growled at the sight. Was that Rin? To this day he hadn't laid eyes on her. Kagome kept her well hidden.

WAIT KAGOME?!

If Rin was here _where_ was Kagome? She wouldn't just hand her over. She would have fought to protect the girl.

Enraged at the thought Inuyasha leapt from the tree and landed before the small group. Rin let out a startled gasp as she held Sesshomaru's hand tighter, even Jaken yelped, but older Dog-Demon had smelled him coming.

With a vicious growl Inuyasha stood tall and barked "Been busy haven't we? I didn't realize abducting children was your thing."

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed dangerously as he responded "You should be more worried about your own _companion_ then of my business."

Inuyasha tensed at the remark, gritting his teeth he realized two things. First that he did in-fact fight with Kagome, and that he knew she was his mate.

His knuckles cracking and aggression taking hold of his features. He growled angrily **_"Where is Kagome."_**

Rin pulled herself closer to Sesshomaru's side at the sound the Half-Demon's tone. Sesshomaru gave her a side glance before releasing her hand gently and ushering her behind him.

Sesshomaru only gave Inuyasha a snickering grin as he replied "Why don't you go back and see? She should be right where I left her. I will admit, even a _Half-Breed_ such as yourself has fine taste…she felt wonderful between my claws."

An animalistic snarl left his lips as he withdrew Tetsusaiga from it's sheath and lunged at his brother. Sesshomaru responded by drawing Bakusaiga. As the two blades clashed it sent out waves of demonic power.

The rage behind Tetsusaiga surprised even Sesshomaru as Inuyasha angrily pushed him back with all his strength. The only thing that kept him from tearing Sesshomaru apart was the lack of blood.

He didn't smell a drop of her blood on him, which was good right?

"If I find out that you've harmed her in any way, I'll fucking kill you!" He roared before breaking the connection. Both demons stepped back from one another before Inuyasha disappeared into the night.

He couldn't fight now, he was too worried about Kagome. He needed to find her, to make sure she was alive, alive and unharmed. If not…there would be _hell_ to pay.

 _'_ _Kagome…hang in there! I'm coming!'_


	7. Chapter Seven: Afraid

**_Chapter Seven: Afraid_**

Kagome pulled herself off the ground and onto the saddle. The Horse beneath her let out a whinny at the added weight. She pulled back on the harness gently as she adjusted herself. She was preparing to gallop at full speed when her grandmother's voice stopped her.

"Kagome! Get down from that horse." Kagome shook her head as she looked down at Kaede. Her brother was behind them trying to calm the panicked villagers.

"He's got her, the demon has Rin! I need to go after them!"

"Nay child. Ye can not venture out into the forest alone at night. A wounded Priestess is a dead Priestess."

Kagome grumbled at the comment. Her sides ached as did her throat, but she couldn't just sit back. "My wounds aren't serious and besides I'm still the strongest one at the Shrine, I have to go to her or Rin will be lost to us. The longer we wait the harder it'll be to track them down!"

Sota overheard the argument, he left the crowd mid-rant and said "Grandmother's right, this demon is too strong for you to fight alone...let me come too."

Both women were shocked at Sota's request. In all his days as a Priest he had always been timid and shied away from confrontation, but he was offering himself now of all times?

"It's my fault." He said, reading their expressions "I was suppose to protect Rin and I let her run off...It's my responsibility to bring her back."

Kagome let out a sharp sigh as she said "No Sota. I need you here, as long as the barrier is down the whole village is at risk. Keep them calm and hidden. I will be back before sunrise.

This is foolish child, do ye wish to meet an early grave?" Kaede shot back, leaning forward as though to grab Kagome and yank her down to the ground. Kagome looked back at her grandmother, agitation laced her features as she barked "We don't have time for this!"

Before her loved ones could respond, Kagome kicked the horse's side harshly and it took off at full speed. She didn't flinch at the sounds of Sota's calls or the panicked cries of the villagers.

All she could focus on was the demonic energy that was fleeting.

Kagome gripped the reigns and whipped them to the back of the horse's neck, indicating that it should move faster. The horse complied as it continued to run, moving faster and faster at each whip, but Kagome couldn't let up from the boorish whipping, she was too frazzled.

Sesshomaru took Rin, and she went with him freely, _happily!_ She'd never want to return to the Shrine as long as Sesshomaru wanted her with him...and the expression on his face, he was so relieved to see her safe.

"He cares for her, but really cares.

There was also the fact that she was discovered. Her scent was mixed with Inuyasha's. _How does he even know Inuyasha?!_

So many questions and complications all woven into one massive event. All she knew was that Rin was her only chance, she couldn't give her away...even if she forces two people to loose their own happiness.

She frustratingly whipped the horse, begging him to move faster. The animal was now running at top speed, its breaths were taken in sharp pants as it galloped through the forest's path.

Then suddenly, a flash of red appeared along side them. Instantly the horse released a fearful cry and before Kagome could slow it down or calm it, the horse began roughly bucking.

All at once she was flung from the saddle. She was prepared to hit the ground and the pain that would follow...but it never came. Kagome found herself wrapped in a warm embrace of red. She landed softly against a muscular chest, her cheek pressing firmly to a broad shoulder as they skidded to a stop, safely on the ground.

"Hesitantly she opened her eyes and found both beautiful and startled gold. The hands placed on her hip and shoulder tightened and brought her forward. Her face was only inches from his.

"Kagome..." her name was spoken though shaking lips, for the name alone was spoken with such untrained worry. Her daze was slowly subsiding, and after a brief moment she was able to mutter "...I-Inuyasha."

He was relieved at her response, but instantly asked "Where are you hurt?" His hands frantically roamed her body in search of any and all injuries she could have. But Kagome couldn't speak, she merely stared at him in disbelief. The shock of it all seemed to etch deeper and deeper into her mind.

In sheer worry, Inuyasha took in a deep inhale of her scent. He found no source of blood but the stench of his damned brother all over her skin. The demon within him stirred in pure untrained rage.

The bastard had the audacity to touch his woman... _his mate!_ The one living person in this world he loved and would protect with his life, was touched by another demon. A demon that he hated with every fibre of his being.

Kagome, unaware of Inuyasha's inner turmoil, took in her sudden surroundings. Slowly, tears began to form in her eyes. Her breath began to quicken and she gripped the robe of the fire-rat that covered Inuyasha's chest.

"Kagome?" He asked again from his concert, but that was all he managed to say before Kagome let out a mournful cry.

"I-Inuyasha...I'm s-so...so s-sorry." She hiccuped between her harsh cries "I-I couldn't...I couldn't protect her." Inuyasha sat back, stunned. Kagome, his strong and unbreakable Priestess was crumbling in his arms. He had seen her cry, but only three times.

"He took Rin...she w-was our only...only chance. I-I _failed_ you!"

Her cries came to a halt as Inuyasha crushed her against his broad chest. A deep growl rumbled from his throat as his arms caged tightly around her. Kagome laid limply in his arms, but as she was pulled back she found Inuyasha's eyes intensely staring into her.

" _Kagome_..." He growled out "This was _not_ your fault." Kagome huffed and pulled her eyes to the ground. "I should have been prepared. That _demon_..."

She paused when she felt Inuyasha's hands gently brush over her injured throat. The skin was still tender as it turned from her pale coloured skin to a dark and ugly blueish-purple. Kagome couldn't hold back the wince that escaped her lips. When she looked back, her breath was stolen from her.

Inuyasha's eyes burned ed at the sight of her bruised neck. Kagome inwardly cringed. She loved that he was protective of her, but at times he could be dangerously possessive.

He barred his fangs as he growled _"I'm going to KILL that bastard!"_

Kagome only gulped and returned his embrace, nuzzling her way into his neck. Inuyasha turned into her and gently kissed her temple. Her shoulders began to shake as the tears quickly returned.

"I don't think you can...I've never come across such a powerful being." Inuyasha huffed and replied still growling "Sesshomaru might be totally ruthless, but that won't stop me from taring him to shreds."

"Kagome let out a soft gasp at the sound of the demon's name. Her cries came to a stop and Inuyasha thought he was out of the woods. That was until Kagome pulled back and showed the fury within her brown depths.  
"You emknow/em him!" He shrunk two full sizes at the nearly demonic voice Kagome imitated "He took one whiff of me and caught _your_ scent! _Who is he?!_ "

"Inuyasha's ears were pinned to his scull at her close ranged shrieks. He took a hesitant breath before mumbling "Well...we're kind of related."

Kagome gapped and asked, totally deadpanned "What?"

"Yeah...we shared a father." He said a bit sheepishly. Kagome was silent for a millisecond before shouting "That _maniac_ is you _**BROTHER**_?!"

Inuyasha groaned and clarified " _Half_ , half brother."

"Are you seriously telling me that I was almost killed by my future brother-in-law?! You never told me you had a brother! I-I thought you didn't have any family."

Inuyasha sighed, turning his gaze away from her. Kagome was still positioned in his lap as he pulled her just a bit closer. "Well I don't. I don't consider that ass-hole as my family...he was never there for me. I've lost count at how many times he's tried to kill me for Tetsusaiga.

Kagome blinked as she repeated "Tetsusaiga?" He nodded, absently grabbing the hilt of the sword. "When father died he bequeathed it to me. Sesshomaru was pissed cause all he got was Tenseiga. It brings your loved ones back from the dead...but he doesn't love anything.

Kagome chewed her lip, somehow knowing that those words weren't true. She took her anger back a bit, she couldn't say she was surprised that Inuyasha hadn't told her about his so called half-brother. Inuyasha was always holding back and he never told her the whole truth. There was still so much about his past that she didn't know.

Bringing her soft hands to the side of his face, she gently brushed his bangs from his eyes, forcing them back to her. They shared a tender look before Inuyasha said "Tell me what he did to you."

"Kagome gently pressed her palm to Inuyasha's cheek and rubbed her thumb over his tanned skin. He was always very concerned for her, but that was only half of their problem.

"He knows Inuyasha..." she said, effectively dodging his question. "He knows everything. Even if we do manage to get Rin back he could expose us!"

Inuyasha scuffed and said "Like the villagers would trust the words of a demon over their own Priestess. Besides, I'll cut out his tongue before I let that happen.

Well, he had a pain there. Demons weren't even allowed in the village. Still, Kagome couldn't help but worry. The tension and the fear racked through her body, she closed her eyes to try and calm herself.

If her family ever found out, then Inuyasha would be killed, all because she couldn't abandon her post. The guilt would eat her alive if that ever happened.

At this point she wasn't even upset at the fact that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were brothers, nor the fact that she was so _useless_ in her fight with Sesshomaru. What really overwhelmed her was that Rin was so far out of reach.

That sweet, innocent girl was holding hands with a deal creature. She had no idea how to get Rin away from such a demon. The stress was about to boil over, Kagome could hardly keep herself together. She always had to be strong, never being allowed to make mistakes or even fumble cause the lives of her people would be at stack is she had...and now every last one of them were all in danger.

But all at once, every negative emotion and frightening thought faded away as soft lips covered her own.

Inuyasha could see what was happening. She was mortified at everything that was happening, so to keep her calm he did the one thing he knew would distract and please her.

With great care, Inuyasha laid Kagome onto the ground. Carefully maneuvering her so that she was lying directly beneath him. Their mouths were still connected as Kagome held his shoulders tightly.

Slowly, he lifted from her lips and looked down at her sweetly flushed face. He leaned against her forehead and whispered "I promise...I'll get her back to you.

Her lips began quivering as she whispered "I'm afraid..." And she was.

Throughout all the hardships of her life, the events of that night all weighed down on her shoulders and it made her feel as weak as glass. As though her life, her love, her very being could shatter upon the impact.

Inuyasha said nothing, his eyes spoke for him. Gazing down at her, he soothed her every fear and worry by silently telling her that he'd never let such a thing happen. He was her mate, and he vowed to keep her, protect her and love her.

"Stupid...you should know that I'd take care of you." Small tears entered her eyes as she pulled him back down and took his lips again.

Returning her kiss, Kagome knew that she would be strong enough to rescue Rin and face Sesshomaru a second time. Only by having Inuyasha by her side could she even think such a thing were even possible. With him, she would never be afraid.

"Wow! That took forever!

I am so sorry that it took me so long to post this, but the website wouldn't let me update my chapter for about a month of trying I finally broke through and I present this to you, don't worry I'll be much more determined to complete this, we're just beginning ;)

Thanks so much for all of you support!

~InuKaglover15~


	8. Chapter Eight: Dog Fight

**Chapter Nine: Dog Fight**

Golden eyes watched gently over the young, sleep face. Her body curled up into a tight ball that huddled and clenched over the long white fur that wrapped around her.

Sesshomaru had placed Rin at his side for the night. It was the warmest and most comfortable for her. But it would also give him peace of mind to have her right next to him.

Jaken had taken lodgings at the base of another tree, not wanting to provoke the dominant lord in any way. It was unethical to have a commoner (less a human) strapped to his side, but Sesshomaru was hardly one for tradition. He always went his own way, never caring about the consequences.

A sudden jerking caused his eyes to dart back to the young girl. She let out a slight whimper as she clenched the fur tighter, her eyes squeezed shut and her breathing labored.

 _'Just like a human'_ he thought _'So afraid of the dark that they always have bad dreams.'_

Without hesitation, he extended his long, muscular arm and scooped up the small child. Gently, he pulled her over onto his lap and adjusted her so that her small head was resting against his shoulder and the rest of her fit snuggly against him. He pulled the remainder of his fur around her, providing maximum warmth and comfort.

Seconds later, her body visibly relaxed and the tender hold brought a sweet smile in her sleep.

Leaning his head back against the tree, Sesshomaru inhaled deeply. Her scent was so calming that it nearly brought him to the brink of sleep…that was until a very disturbing scent crossed him.

Opening his eyes he looked to the side. They sat in a small clearing, nothing but a few trees and soft blades of grass stood. But at the tree-line to the forest, his eyes locked in on a hateful glare.

Twin golden orders stared into him, he stood firmly with one clawed hand on Tetsusaiga and the other a clutching fist. Sesshomaru eyed the sword for a moment. He once wanted it desperately, and now couldn't care less about the old relic. His Bakusaiga was far superior in power.

Slowly, as not to wake the sleeping child, Sesshomaru stood. Leaving Rin wrapped in the warmth of his furs.

He wasn't concerned about her being attacked since she was completely covered in his scent. No demons would dare approach her as long as she bared some form of his mark.

Without any hesitation, he walked across the grassy meadow, approaching his appoint. While, Inuyasha stood tall, waiting patiently for Sesshomaru. He drew him away from the girl to make sure she wouldn't be involved in their pending fight.

Sesshomaru now stood only a few passes from Inuyasha. They were engulfed in silence, neither uttered a single word, they only stared harshly at one another.

A few more tensed seconds past before Inuyasha turned. He stepped to the side while his eyes remained connected with the elder demon's. Sesshomaru gave a lifeless expression as he began moving forward.

He walked directly past his younger brother and headed into the forest. Inuyasha followed directly after. It was an unspoken request that they moved their 'activities' some place out of Rin's view.

Inuyasha burned holes into the back of Sesshomaru's scull. He was barely holding himself back from leaping at him and digging his claws deep into the bastard's skin. He could see his vision blurring red with anticipation.

Then, Kagome's words came back to him before he left her behind.

—

 _"YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME HERE!" She shrieked, grabbing his arm and preventing him from vanishing into the night._

 _Inuyasha let out a frustrated growl as he turned back to his hot-lidded mate. "Like hell, I'm letting you get within a mile of that asshole!" "And I am not letting you fight him alone!" She shot back with equal volume._

 _Inuyasha's eyes narrowed and turned towards her, she relaxed her stance slightly as he brought his hands on either shoulder. He leaned in as he strictly stated "Kagome…I can't fight knowing that you are so close to the man that nearly killed you."_

 _Kagome stared with her eyes shimmering towards him. His love and care for her cascaded over his impulsiveness and made her heart flutter. She lifted her hands to cover his much larger one._

 _"Oh Inu…" she signed "we're stronger together. Besides, I don't want you to fight with him."_

 _Inuyasha blinked at her sudden words. He felt his fangs enlarge in his mouth as he held back a roar "How could you even think I'd let him live for what he's done!"_

 _"Inuyasha I'm not dead!" She hissed_

 _"Thank God for that!" He barked back. She cooled slightly knowing that Inuyasha's heart was in the right place. Gently, she placed her hands on his chest and pulled close to him._

 _She stroked his robe and grazed her fingers over his racing heartbeat. Slowly she looked back up to his eyes. They were fixated on her with a mixture of emotions as his own hand lifted into her soft hair._

 _"Inuyasha…the idea is to find Rin. If Sesshomaru is killed then she'll never forgive me and we need her. Please, you can't kill him yet, not until Rin is safe."_

 _Inuyasha growled, half from irritation and half from his lack of control over the pending situation. Sesshomaru wouldn't stop until Rin was under his wing._

 _"Kagome, I can't promise you something like that."_

 _He was speaking truthfully. All he was able to imagine for the past half-hour was ripping off his head and emptying its content, which he would then use as a bowl for his ramen._

 _Kagome's arms wrapped around him as she brought him into a tight embrace. "Inuyasha…Rin is our future. If you do this…then we'll never be together."_

 _Inuyasha went ridged is his at her words. He quickly returned her hug and sweetly nuzzled his way into her hair. "I'm sorry…" he said involuntarily. The thought of such a thing placed him under extreme distress. "I won't kill him…I'll just beat the living shit out of him until he's half-dead."_

 _Kagome gave an amused smirk before leaning back to see his face. Gently, she whispered, "We'll work on it."_

—

He ended up leaping towards Sesshomaru's scent with Kagome screaming after him to come back. He didn't want to leave her, but he also knew that his previous statement was true. Kagome shouldn't be anywhere near Sesshomaru.

Looking back at his opponent he knew exactly what had to go down.

On Que., Sesshomaru's slow walk came to a halt. Inuyasha stopped a few feet away from him. The wind suddenly picked up and blew across them, carrying both long heads of hair against the breeze.

Slowly turning around, Sesshomaru gave a cold glare at his half-brother before asking "What brings you here _little brother_?" The word dripping with snide disposition.

Inuyasha growled angrily as he bit out "I'm here to pound your face into the ground and take back that little girl you abducted."

The corner of Sesshomaru's mouth twitched in irritation. His hand instantly went to the sword on his hip, silent fury fuelling his actions. Inuyasha reciprocated in full by ripping his Tetsusaiga from its sheath.

Sesshomaru didn't dignify him with any formal words. His only communication was the narrowing of his haunting gold eyes…then he was gone.

Without hesitation, Inuyasha's eyes closed. He'd seen this trick before. In a flash, he would appear where his opponent wasn't looking (the same technique he used on Kagome not two hours before).

But Inuyasha knew better. Having seen and been on the receiving end of this attack before. He closed off his visual senses and allowed his hearing and sense of smell to find Sesshomaru before his keen sight would be able to.

Seconds later, his Tetsusaiga lifted above his head and hit the blade of Bakusaiga. Sesshomaru was thrown back at Inuyasha's thrust. His feet skidding to a stop, regaining his balance immediately before he looked back with a look of frustrated anger.

Inuyasha smirked "How sloppy Sesshomaru. Plucked a nerve have I?" He asked tauntingly, thoroughly enjoying the emotion he was able to push out of his stoic like brother.

At the back of his head, he asked himself how the great and powerful demon who had always been as hard as stone, was flaunting at a mere comment.

Sesshomaru gripped the hilt of Bakusaiga aggressively as he lunged himself forward. Inuyasha easily side-stepped his attack as their swords again clashed. Harsh sparks of electricity flew through the air.

With great strength, Sesshomaru pushed Inuyasha back as their blades smacked against one another's. They were flying through the air as their battle began. Every slash and swing of their mighty swords brought Inuyasha more and more to a strange realization.

 _'Something is wrong…'_ Inuyasha decided _'He's never been like this. He's so distracted!'_

Which was true, Sesshomaru wasn't battling at full capacity. It then hit Inuyasha like a ton of bricks. He fought with Kagome not too long ago. A powerful Priestess who used her spiritual energy against him.

He had been weakened.

A sinister smile exploded onto Inuyasha's mouth. This was his chance. He had always been beaten to a pulp by his bastard of a brother. Always hating him, egging him on, and worst of all…abandoning him when he had no-one. Sesshomaru meant nothing to him and the thought of killing the heathen was a sweet dream to him.

As their blades pushed against one another in a stalemate of strength, Inuyasha could see the strain in his eyes. His frustration was fused with inner pain. Inuyasha's eyes drifted to his shoulder.

A wound that had slowly begun to heal itself was ripped open. Under normal circumstances, it would have healed in mere moments, but having a demon's flesh torn apart by a sacred dagger.

Inuyasha's eyes then looked to his wrist on the other hand. The burn marks from Kagome's blast still lingered.

He focused on the marks, only half wondering how she would have gotten so close to inflict such a wound?

An image of Kagome being held at the throat entered his mind, and a wave of anger flushed through him. All he could think of was Kagome's eyes…so afraid and filled with tears as he held her in his arms. He then remembered the reason he was fighting. To defend the only love he had ever known and redeem her honor.

"Answer me something!" he suddenly barked, their blades still holding tightly against one another until Inuyasha pushed Sesshomaru back and then distanced himself from him.

When their eyes locked, Inuyasha growled "Did you intend to kill Kagome?"

Sesshomaru looked him up and down as though assessing his state of mind. Then asked in a displeased voice "In the heat of battle all you can think of is a female?" Inuyasha barred his fangs, not liking his tone nor his words against Kagome.

Sesshomaru only tilted his head as a very slow and criminal smile grazed his lips. "I see…you've finally found yourself a little mate. A Priestess is a rather bold choice, even for a _half-breed_."

Inuyasha continued to growl as he bit out "Sesshomaru… _tell me_."

Sesshomaru answered in sheer honesty "She was in my way, an obstacle that threatened the mission. I will not hesitate to eliminate any obstacle." His smirk grew at Inuyasha's visible shaking. He was fighting his demonic blood, which intrigued the elder demon.

"But that was before I caught her scent. The stench of filth had swept over every pour. Your little minx has been filled to capacity."

Inuyasha snarled as he clenched Tetsusaiga, he had built a tolerance for the each and every insult he had been given numerous times. However, _no-one_ was allowed to speak about his Kagome.

Inuyasha flung himself forward and swung Tetsusaiga with pure anger handling his sword. Sesshomaru clashed Bakusaiga and they were brought to another stalemate. Sesshomaru leaned his head in and said in a taunting whisper…

"When I realized what she was…all I could imagine was spilling her useless blood on the ground. After I shredded her to pieces…I'd then discard her body like unwanted trash. That's the way a _Demon Whore_ should die. "

With a roar of fury, Inuyasha pushed back against Sesshomaru. The demon was thrown back just enough for Inuyasha to lift his mighty Tetsusaiga above his head and shouted "WIND-SCAR!"

The explosion irrupted in fierce claw-like waves that ripped apart the ground it touched. The anger he felt for the wanting to protect his mate gave the sword unbelievable power. The force that can kill a thousand demons in one strike was unleashed onto the weakened demon.

—

Kagome ran as fast as she could, her body ached with the effort she placed into her steps.

"Stupid…Inuyasha!" she panted. She was furious at the fact that he actually _left_ her behind! She knew he was being protective but at the same time she had her own pride to redeem.

Slowly she slumped against a nearby tree. Panting with pure exhaustion. If only her horse didn't run away! She huffed as she pushed herself back to her feet and started running again.

She was heading in the direction she was sensing the most demonic ora. Praying that she would get there before Inuyasha did something stupid or Sesshomaru's temper ran out.

A sudden blast shook the earth, causing Kagome to fall to her knees with a surprised shriek. A magnificent light lit up the sky only two miles away.

She felt a sudden panic enter her heart as she found herself running again _'Inuyasha…please be safe.'_ She begged.

Suddenly, something in the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned and what she saw made her eyes flush with tears.

Rin was running in the same direction that the blast came from. Her tiny feet racing across the forest floor with a panicked look in her eyes.

The girl didn't even notice Kagome until she felt the woman wrap her arms around the little girl and tackle her to the ground. "Rin!" She cried with sheer relief.

Rin panted within her arms as she looked up at Kagome's face with shock. "M-Miss Kagome?" she asked through trembling lips. "Oh Rin…" she said back, her arms tightening around the little girl "I'm so glad your safe. I was so worried!"

Rin blinked rapidly trying to understand the emotions that surfaced at those sweet words. Suddenly her head began shaking side to side as she asked "Miss Kagome…w-what are you doing here?"

Kagome paused, she tears dripping from her eyes came to a surprised halt as she stilled against the young girl.

Bringing Rin to look at her face, Kagome's stern expression broke through. "I've come for you Rin…You were kidnapped! I was terrified for you!"

Rin's brows rose at her tone and she replied, much more timidly "I-I wasn't _kidnapped_. My Lord came for me…"

Kagome let out a frustrated sigh, she still didn't understand.

Slowly, Kagome gripped Rin's shoulders, lightly shaking her as she said "Rin…I've come to bring you back with me."

Rin's eyes opened with fear and she began shaking her head furiously "No! I don't want to leave!"

"Rin…" she started to say, but tiny hands suddenly slapped at her larger ones. She pulled herself abruptly out of Kagome's grasp and shouted angrily "I Will Stay With Lord Sesshomaru! Everyone always tells me what I have to do and what has to be done! My Lord is the only one who ever does what I want…AND I WANT TO BE WITH HIM!"

Kagome leaned back in shock. The timid girl that she loved, vanished momentarily and released an angry and hostile child that was ready to explode.

Rin panted at her outburst. Her eyes as wide as Kagome's as they stared at one another in silence. Seconds passed before Rin's eyes welled with tears before she fell to her knees.

Her small fists clutched to her forehead as her body shook with fury. "All I want is to be with him…he is my savior."

Kagome was pulled from her daze at those strange words. Slowly, seeing the young girl's distress, Kagome pulled herself to Rin's side. Gently placing her arms around her and bringing Rin into a comforting hold.

Rin accepted her embrace and nuzzled herself against her. As Kagome stroked her hair gently, she asked in a soft voice "what do you mean by that Rin?"

She sniffed harshly as she sobbed, trying to regain her breath and explain. Soon, her breathing evened enough for her to whimper "S-Sesshomaru…is a guardian angel… _my angel!_ He was sent by…by m-my parents in heaven."

Kagome's eyes widened, her shock was nearly enough to block out Rin's words. Her tale of the attack that murdered her parents and the brave demon that was sent to her side.

—

Inuyasha panted at the weight of Tetsusaiga. He'd never released such a powerful Wind-Scar before. His hands were actually shaking at the energy that was bouncing off the blade.

Slowly, his head rose as Inuyasha searched for his brother, but he couldn't get past the scent of burnt flesh. As the mist began to dissipate, a haunting image came to view.

Laying lifelessly against a half-broken tree, Sesshomaru laid with his chest completely torn apart. Blood dripping off the shreds of his now worthless armor. Bakusaiga was still clenched in his unmoved hand. Eyes, wide and blank.

Inuyasha approached cautiously. Expecting this act of opossum to be exactly that. Never actually believing that he defeated the _Sesshomaru_ , so easily.

As he came but a foot away from him, Sesshomaru's eyes suddenly moved from their view of the ground to meet Inuyasha's. Hot blood trickled down from his lips as muttered "How disappointing…to be killed by a mongrel like you."

Inuyasha scoffed, not allowing his own shock to be shown. "If this is you begging for your life, you're not doing a good job."

Sesshomaru only growled darkly, his decorum falling apart by the second. "I will never…beg. If I die…it'll be with honor."

Inuyasha nodded. Wanting the same thing if he ever kicked the bucket.

"Do it quickly." Sesshomaru suddenly ordered. Not wanting this shameful death to continue. Inuyasha bit back a growl. Even at his death, he was barking orders.

"I should kill you slowly…" he said, hiding his eyes behind his bangs. "You deserve to die by a thousand swords for what you nearly did to her."

A grin suddenly pulled at Sesshomaru's mouth. He looked up at Inuyasha and asked "I see…so you aren't here for Rin after all. You've come to avenge the honor of a still living mate…"

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed slightly, _'Rin? How could he be worried about her at a time like this?'_

"Kill me…" his voice never wavering as his eyes shifted to a deep and terrible red and blue irises took the gold completely "but don't lay a claw on her."

Inuyasha gawked in shock. _'This is not Sesshomaru!'_ He declared.

"Stupid fucker!" He shouted, anger rippling through him "Don't you pull that _noble_ shit on me! The demon I know and hate would never end his wrath just to succumb to a little girl!"

Sesshomaru watched him with a blank expression.

"I might as well end your pathetic life right now!" He angrily lifted his greatsword above his head, aiming to kill as he stared into Sesshomaru's eyes. The bastard that caused him more pain than anyone, was right before him asking for the final blow.

Such temptations, yet he stilled. If he just slashed against his throat or his chest, anything to draw enough blood to end his tyranny. _'Just move…'_ his demon purred to him _'Kill him!'_

Inuyasha closed his eyes, trying desperately to repress the demon within him. He needed to make this decision with a clear mind.

The action elected a laugh from bellow. Inuyasha's eyes snapped open as he saw the half-demon demon laughing, his mouth spewing blood as the raspy sound left his throat. Slowly, Sesshomaru's smile crept back as he asked "What's wrong…isn't this what you want? Don't tell me you _care too much_ to kill your own brother?"

Inuyasha snarled at him, barring his fangs in anger. His arm trembled, his body begging him to, his mind slowly giving into the want, the need to end him.

The voices in his mind continued to echo to him, causing him to falter.

 _'He's never done anything for anyone, he cares for nothing, understands no-one. Any enemy to cross him as met a painful death. His claws are stained with the blood of both humans and demons. HE DOESN'T DESERVES TO LIVE!'_

Inuyasha knew it was true, he knew the wrongs he had done…so why does he hesitate?!

The frustration that built deep within him was causing him to shake violently, his head hung low as he felt his demon claw at the surface! He let out a pained snarl as he finally allowed his sword to reign down like with a fury he didn't know he had.

He heard the faintest cry before being tackled to the ground. The weight of his weakness crushing him from within. He looked up and saw the hilt of Tetsusaiga, the sword standing on its own as it was embedded deep into its target.


	9. Chapter Nine: A Pup?

**Chapter Nine: A Pup?**

Inuyasha laid motionless on the ground, his eyes focused on his Tetsusaiga. The great sword that was embedded into the soil of the ground. It rested between the elder Dog Demon's legs.

Sesshomaru didn't even blink as he stared down at his half-brother, he emotionless features gave off no signs of relief or anger. Nothing at all.

His eyes were more trained on the young woman who laid on Inuyasha's chest. She fidgeted as she held him tightly, her grasp on the red robe only became more desperate as her ragged breaths filled her lungs.

Slowly, Inuyasha turned, his eyes and connected with the Priestess against him. Her eyes were bloodshot from her tears and her chest heaved from her sprints.

Kagome saw what was happening, she could see Inuyasha battling against the decision to kill Sesshomaru or not. In a split second decision, she chose for him.

Before his blade could reach Sesshomaru's heart, Kagome used all of her might to tackle the half-demon to the ground.

In the rage of it all, Inuyasha had nearly lost himself, but looking into her eyes…everything faded away.

"Inuyasha…" she pleaded "stop…please stop." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed in confusion, but he brought his arms around her. Gently pulling her closer into an embrace.

Kagome nuzzled against his chest, but Inuyasha's looked back to Sesshomaru. He glared down at the two lovers, not with disgust but with an intenseness that his brother couldn't understand.

Then another figure appeared from the right. Rin ran out from the forest, she came at full speed but was not enough to keep up with Kagome. She rushed to Sesshomaru's side with tears streaming down her face.

Her hands hovered over his wounds but they were too afraid to cause him any more pain.

When Sesshomaru looked upon the young girl, his gaze softened immediately. He didn't smile but his eyes said it all. He was so relieved the girl was safe.

Inuyasha stared with an endless array of questions. However, as their eyes connected again, he was hit with Sesshomaru's wave of protectiveness. Baring his fangs, he attempted to stand only to crash back to the ground.

Rin yelped, as though his pain were her own.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome's trembling voice hit him again, causing him to snap his head down to her. Eyes as deep as the sea looked at him with such sorrow as she muttered "You can't kill him…" her voice broke his heart, but her words angered him.

He growled and tightened his hold on her. "I have to! He nearly killed you and I…"

"SHUT UP!" Kagome screamed causing everyone to freeze.

Kagome pushed herself out of Inuyasha's arms to kneel in front of him to be eye level. "We were wrong!" She stated "Rin wasn't abducted or possessed. Sesshomaru has…"

"Hold your tongue woman." Sesshomaru barked, frustration lacing his words. Inuyasha instantly growled and shouted "Show some gratitude asshole! If it wasn't for her you'd be dead!"

Sesshomaru only scuffed as he continued to struggle, each attempt to move only injured him more.

"Enough both of you!" Kagome shouted again, she turned to look at Sesshomaru and begged "Sesshomaru I understand, Rin told me everything."

Sesshomaru glanced at Rin who was looking at the ground. Shame poured out of her. "Forgive me…this is all my fault. It's my fault for being taken by the monks…it's my fault for Miss Kagome watching over me…my fault for my Lord breaking the barrier and my fault for this demon attacking my Lord."

Sesshomaru released an annoyed huff as he said "Don't think so highly of yourself. This half-breed has always wished to kill me."

Inuyasha growled in response "Only cause you tried killing me first!" Sesshomaru refrained from rolling his eyes but was came back with "I've dreamed of killing you from the moment I saw our father holding that woman, with his hand to her swollen whom."

Inuyasha's eyes flared red and shouted: "Don't speak of my Mother!" Kagome was quick to grasp Inuyasha's shoulders, preventing him from moving forward to grab Tetsusaiga.

"Does it ail you?" Sesshomaru asked "He was so worried for his concubine that he forgot his true mate and their son. He gives his life protecting you, and this is how you commemorate his memory? By harboring a Priestess for your own dishonorable pleasures."

Inuyasha continued to growl as he barked "Shut your mouth!" The demon in him clawed at the surface wanting to tear the demon before him to ribbons. Kagome struggled to keep him restrained, she couldn't even attempt to purify him with Sesshomaru at close range, she'd only wound him even more than he already was.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed as he asked "You sought me out tonight, do avenge her honor. However, it is you that has robbed this woman."

Inuyasha's growls grew louder, the accusations tore him apart. Every word that came out hit him like a fire, and it burned with truth.

They were not married, she was a Priestess sworn to chastity, and he was a Half-Demon, a sin in itself. Coming together, again and again, only brought shame to her good name.

Kagome too suffered from Sesshomaru's words, but all she could do was hold onto Inuyasha, knowing that if she let go he would attack without remorse. That didn't, however, stop her voice.

"Your wrong!" She blurted out, turning her head to face Sesshomaru while still holding Inuyasha down. "I feel no shame in the love I feel…and neither do you."

All fell silent, Inuyasha sat stunned at his mate's words. She wasn't ashamed of him? Any normal woman wouldn't dare show her face to the public if knowledge of their encounters were to go out.

But then again, Kagome wasn't any normal woman.

It was the second verse that caused Sesshomaru to still. Quickly he asked, "You believe us to be on similar ground?"

Kagome nodded, she looked straight into his eyes as she said "You protect and look after a human child. A child that by every right belongs to you. She is and always will be yours…"

Kagome glanced back at Inuyasha's face, it was riddled with confusion, but she released his shoulders and turned to fully face Sesshomaru. His eyes bored into her with unquestionable disdain as she hesitantly bowed to the ground. On her hands and knees, she softly said "I beg your forgiveness…you have my blessing to take her back."

Outraged and shocked Inuyasha leaped to his feet and shouted "What?! Kagome what the hell are you saying?!"

Slowly Kagome turned, tears filling her eyes as she looked at Inuyasha. "We can't take her back…it would be wrong."

Frustrations continued to build as he leaned over and grabbed her wrists, pulling her to her feet and against his chest. He couldn't see her in a submissive position to another male, let alone that male.

Kagome could almost feel his distress. After bringing so much hope to him, saying that she would finally be able to break free from the Shrine and go with him, marry him, love him fully. Only to tear the chance out of their hands and present it to a man he hated.

All the anger and sorrow he felt pour out into one soft plead "Why?"

Kagome turned to Sesshomaru who still sat against the tree, Rin glued to his side. Without questioning her actions she stated "Sesshomaru. Tell him what Rin told me."

It wasn't a request but an order. This young woman had no right nor authority to tell a Lord what to do or say. Yet, he could see the urgency and complied.

His body remained still and his voice was monotoned at best, as he began reciting a very old story.

"Nine seasons have passed since that night. The night I found a dead man and a half-dead woman."

* * *

 _The full moon shone brightly over the forest floor, as I moved silently over a narrow path. The scent of my last kill still clung to my clothing._

 _The group of ogres was simply in my way and I disposed of them, but the aftermath would always stain me with the scent of their deaths._

 _However, another scent became pungent and caused me to come to a sudden stop._

 _Human blood and fear were drenched in the air. It didn't concern me in the slightest, humans were nothing more than feeble minded creatures that plagued the world._

 _I convinced myself to continue on my path, only to hear the cries of an infant. The pathetic wail that echoed through the otherwise soundless night._

 _Again, not my concern._

 _Human children were even more useless than their parents. If this ridiculous creature was hellbent on attracting another predator to finish what the previous attacker couldn't accomplish, then so be it._

 _My mind ordered my feet to continue, yet the sheer curiosity made stall._

 _With a roll of my eyes, I began in the direction of tears and blood._

 _Moments later, I came across a gruesome scene._

 _An entire village had been slaughtered in the dead of night. Body after body piled up across the soil and their bloods mixed, creating a river that flowed downhill. Men, women, children, all torn at the throats._

 _As I moved, unfazed across the massacre, I narrowed in on the sounds of the infant's cries, they became more desperate and loud._

 _Softly treading the ground towards the edge of the village, just before a great forest was a clearing. In that clearing, two figures sat alone._

 _As I neared, the figures became clear. A young woman, with hair black as night and eyes that overflowed with tears, was perched in the center of a grass meadow. On her lap, a man laid motionless._

 _To the side, an infant wrapped in torn sheets cried out for its mother, but she sobbed harder than the infant._

 _I steadied my march, the woman being completely unaware of my presence. A large wound rested on her side, the blood quickly pouring from it._

 _I closed my eyes momentarily as the infant began to squeal louder. Why was this woman doing nothing to protect her child?_

 _Suddenly, she lifted her head, feeling my presence and gasped. Instinctively she clutched the corpse that laid beneath her, as though attempting to protect the soulless being._

 _I stared down at the woman, she panted with fear and trembled under my gaze. She only stared, unsure if she should act or remain still. My face was stoic but my confusion grew._

 _"What happened here?" I asked clearly, she was stunned by the sound of my voice. I managed to speak loud enough so that she'd hear something besides her infant's cries._

 _Her jaw clenched as she looked back down to the man in her arms. "They came...they came just as the sun set." "Who?" I asked, my patience already wearing thin with her clear incompetence._

 _"I passed through the village. All dead, but there are no traces of demons here."_

 _The woman only huddled closer to the dead male as she whimpered "Not demons. Demons didn't so this to us...Bandits, dozens of murderous thieves came and slaughtered all of us."_

 _She continued to sob as she ran her hand over his pale face._

 _"He was my husband..." she clarified, roaming his face and taking in his features, this being the last time she'd see him. "He was kind...the b-baker...he fed the whole village, even those who couldn't pay. An honest and good man, such a good man!"_

 _Her cries broke her voice as she pulled her gaze away from the face, unable to look at him any longer. She returned to me only to find the same expression._

 _"I loved him...and they took him from me. I can't go on without him."_

 _I said nothing, only looked_ upon _the broken woman. Then the sounds of the infant coughing and hiccuping between its gasps made my eyes dart to the bundle._

 _The woman was hardly fazed._

 _"What of that? Are " I asked, but she blinked only to realize I was referring to her child. Slowly she looked over to it, her lips began to tremble again._

 _"My baby...has no home, no father...no future!" She began rocking back and forth, her husband's lifeless body move with her. "If she doesn't die tonight...then she'll die from hunger or infection. And by some miracle that she does survive to adulthood...she will only suffer the same fates as the rest of us. I'd rather have her die now and spare her the suffering."_

 _My eyes narrowed "Then you have failed as a mother."_

 _My words cut her deeper than her wound, she looked back at me in shock, but slowly succumbed to it._

 _"Yes...I have."_

 _"Will you let it die?" I asked, somehow hoping that she would resolve herself and tend to the child._

 _She shook her head and whimpered "I can do nothing for her now. I won't be here much longer." She gestured to her wound "Even so...what kind of life will she live with mankind. Live one day only to die the next day...the fear we feel every day...I don't want it for her."_

 _Again my eyes turned to the infant, the cries never ceased as it squirmed in the tight sheets. Slowly, curiously, I approached the bundle._

 _Leaning down to my one knee, my eyes connected with small watery pools of brown. A tiny face, red with frustration and a quivering lip._

 _All at once the cries ended (Finally) and after a second of_ pausing _, two tiny hands outstretched towards me. She squirmed harder and released a sound that could either be a cry or a laugh._

 _I looked at the child with mild irritation, how did such things come to survive in this world? Frail, completely helpless. The idea of it even breathing air is astonishing._

 _With a small sigh, I outstretched my claw. If this woman intended to have the child die, then I would spare it the kindness of a quick death. However, the infant took a different action._

 _Without fear the smallest of hands lifted to meet my dangerous claw and grasped my index finger. It didn't even fit in her palm._

 _She squeezed it lightly and made a joyous sound._

 _I turned back to the woman again, as though to ask for the command that would have the child release me from its grasp, but she only held a shocked expression._

 _She had never seen such a display from a demon._

 _Instantly, her eyes watered at the solution came to her all at once._

 _"Could you...find it in your heart to...please, take her."_

 _My eyes widened at her request but that was the only shock I managed to tell her. Frantically she began begging._

 _"All my husband ever wanted was for our child to live, long and happy. The human world is unforgiving and cruel...demons are so much stronger and powerful...you could protect her so that she live, truly live without fear!"_

 _Her_ pleads _were falling on deaf ears, I shut my eyes as aggravation filled me. I stopped her mid-sentence as I barked "You are truly a fool."_

 _She blinked her tears back, but I continued "To entrust the life of your only child to a strange man you've met after a slaughter. Worse than that, you'd leave her to a demon. I have no interest in raising this child."_

 _The woman bowed her head and looked at her deceased husband before whimpering "I know...it's ludicrous, but what choice do I have? Let her die with us...or live with you."_

 _I looked back to the infant, she still clutching me like her life depended on it...which it did._

 _"I shall not."_

 _With that, I jerked my hand away from the child, which irrupted another loud cry. I then rose to my feet, quickly turning my heel and began marching towards the forest._

 _"No, wait!" She screamed "P-Please, spare her! I beg of you, save the one thing I have left!"_

 _I paused, first she wants me to kill her and the baby now she wants me to raise her._

 _Looking her dead in the eyes and_ said _"I am a warrior, not a guardian."_

 _"But your obviously strong, you can but your choosing not to! You'll let my baby die!"_

 _"You are letting her die." I said simply "Humans have no place in the demon world. You wouldn't be giving her a better life, only marking a target on her back."_

 _The woman clutched her head in aggravation as she let out a frustrated cry "I don't know what to do!" I shook my head and growled "Such impudence. If you weak how can there be hope for your offspring?"_

 _She grabbed at the insult, but then she nodded as she whimpered "Perhaps...she is like me. I wanted her to be strong...stronger than I was."_

 _It was then that he hands left her husband's face and reached behind her, she pulled a small knife out from a sheath at her side. With great care, she pushed her lover off her lap and laid him down on the grass._

 _Next, without meeting my gaze she crawled towards her infant. She groaned with pain at her every movement._

 _When she finally reached the child, she lifted her off the ground, holding the infant to her heart and cradling it. She sobbed into the sheets that covered it, before turning and heading back towards the corpse._

 _She gently placed her on the chest of her dead father. "This way..." she cried "she'll never know fear." With ragged breaths, she lifted the knife above her head, clutching the handle tightly, tighter than she ever held anything._

 _"God...forgive me!" She cried as she slashed the blade forward._

 _She was prepared to hear the pained cries of her infant daughter, to see her blood out from her chest, but she wasn't prepared for a clawed hand to aggressively grab her wrist. Halting her from reaching the child._

 _She looked up into my eyes, I stood before her, fury racing through me at her murderous attempt. It took a moment, but her sorrow vanished and a glowing smile claimed her lips._

 _Tears of relief fell from her eyes as she_ whispered _"Thank you."_

 _Without hesitation, she pulled the knife down and drove it into her abdomen. The woman gasped in agony at the impact._

 _In shock, I pulled it away from her and through it away, far from her reach. I turned her so that she was on her back, the blood already pouring from two wounds._

 _She gasped for breath as she clutched my arm. Her eyes stared at me, those pleading eyes called to me as she whispered "p-please...raise her...to be strong...strong and away from t-this cruel..._ world _."_

 _My jaw clenched, her life was fleeting. "You do not have to die...I can revive you and your husband back." I had already grasped the hilt of Tenseiga from my hip._

 _The woman paused momentarily before she shook her head. "This was m-meant to h-happen. S-She will be...safer with you."_

 _My eyes closed as I felt her breaths become more shallow, then just as she drew her last breath she said "Her...name is...Rin."_

 _Then she was gone. The woman died in my arms._

 _Slowly, I laid her down, placing her at the side of her husband. The infant stirred at the movement and began her cries._

 _I looked at the child, unsure of how to proceed. All I managed was lifting it into my right arm, cradling it carefully as I ordered softly "Silence Pup."_

 _Shockingly, she obeyed my command. The infant only wanted to the warmth of another. Which was exactly what I intended to give her. All the warmth my cold heart could muster._

 _I rose to my feet and glancing at the deceased pair, I turned my heel and headed to the forest._

* * *

The group was silent. Inuyasha stared at his brother, disbelief poured from him as he absorbed the tale.

Rin's eyes were to the ground, the story of her parents had always hit a hard spot within her.

Kagome gave her sympathies to the young girl. Her family too was broken...but not nearly as harshly.

Sesshomaru on the other hand sat with a stern expression. His deed was his concern alone.

"After that, I realized I could not provide for her. I took her to a village far in the mountains, hoping that it would be secluded and away from any and all attacks. Placing her in the care of an orphanage. I would return when she was old enough to travel alongside me, which was my intent until your kind interfered."

Sesshomaru all but barked at Kagome, she held back a wince. He had every right to be anger, now that she knew the truth there was no denying what she had to do.

"Yes...I beg your forgiveness. If I had known...I wouldn't have..."

The words died on her lips. Would she have decided not to keep Rin and train her as her replacement? She glanced to Inuyasha who was giving her a solemn expression.

This hit him just as hard as it hit her. With a deep breath, Inuyasha took his place next to his mate, placing his hand on her shoulder to comforted her.

"Miss Kagome..." Rin asked timidly "does this mean...I can stay with my Lord?"

Kagome paused before giving Rin a soft smile, she wanted this and Kagome couldn't bare to not give her true happiness.

"No."

Everything was thrown over the cliff at Inuyasha's intense response. Kagome whipped her head around to him, questioning his word. But Inuyasha remained headstrong as he stated "You're not going anywhere with him until your done this training."

Rin stilled at the statement while Sesshomaru boiled over. "And what right have you to dictate my child?"

Inuyasha growled back and stated, "I'm not saying she stayed there forever, she just needs to finish the training, then she can take off."

Kagome finally snapped and said "No! The whole point was for Rin to stay with the village!"

He only shook his head as he said "That isn't your problem." Kagome sighed as she pulled herself close to him. She gave him a look of understanding but her lips began quivering as she whimpered "They love one antoher...and if we tear them apart then we're no better than my father or the Shrine."

Inuyasha made an uncomfortable sound, about to retort only to drop the words before they were spoken.

"It'll make her stronger, she can defend herself against both humans and demons. Then we could..."

Kagome placed her fingers to his lips to stop his rant.

"It isn't right." She said softly.

He knew she was right, but it hurt him just as much.

Across from them, the young Rin mustered her courage and ran between all three adults. "I'm not little. I understand why you want to take Miss Kagome away...but she is special. I'm not special like she is."

They looked from the little girl to one another, understanding her statement and also at the fact that she wasn't the answer they needed.

Kagome left Inuyasha's embrace to fall to her knees. She smiled at the young girl before enveloping her in a tight hug. She returned it in full.

"You've changed," Kagome said, holding back tears. "You're strong...stronger than anyone could ever imagine." Rin nuzzled her neck and whispered "Only because you made me strong. Thank you, Miss Kagome."

Soon Sesshomaru pushed himself to his feet, and Kagome watched Rin leave with the great demon for the second time that night. Only this time she was far happier.

* * *

Inuyasha and Kagome walked the path in silence. Neither knowing what to say or how to move forward.

"So...she's gone." Kagome said blandly, Inuyasha's ears pulled back as he sighed "yeah...what now?"

Kagome stopped abruptly, Inuyasha turned to find her giving a soft smile, she smiled for no real reason because she didn't want to do anything else.

Kagome outright laughed as she said, "I have no idea!"

Inuyasha paused before breaking a smile across his face. He extended his hand to her, a smile that welcomed her into his embrace. He nuzzled her forehead.

Kagome sigh, opening her eyes she whispered "We'll find another way...I'm not giving up."

"Damn right your not." He nearly growled, but Kagome only giggled and hugged him tighter.

"You know Inuyasha..." she said lifting from his chest to look him in the eyes, their faces only a breath away from one another, Inuyasha grinned at her lustfully as he asked, "What is it Kagome?"

She leaned forward, just close enough for the very tip of their lips brushing against the other for her to whisper "I'll race you."

His confusion was short lived as Kagome pushing him back til Inuyasha fell flat on his back. She irrupted in a joyful laugh as she took off sprinting.

Inuyasha growled with excitement as he took off, chasing after his playful mate.

"Sneaky Wench!"


	10. Chapter Ten: His Return

Chapter Ten: His Return

The soft meadow grass laid under her feet as she strutted across the grounds with haste. The past seven days had been an utter nightmare for Kagome.

She remembered the looks on Sota's and Kaede's faces as she walked out of the forest, with no bow, no horse...and no Rin.

She made up a story that the Demon got away, but Rin had been lost.

She had never seen Sota cry so hard in his life, not even when their mother died. He placed all the blame on himself, which made Kagome's guilt build higher and higher.

Every moment after that was placed into repairing the barrier and keeping twenty-four-seven security on the village borders. No demons were permitted to cross...which also meant, that she hadn't seen her beloved Half-Demon in days.

However, it was all worth it in a way. She knew that Rin was safe and happy. Kagome knew the truth and to protect Rin and Sesshomaru she'd never say a word.

Kagome repressed an irritated sigh. None of this would have happened if those _Monks_ didn't steal Rin away from her adoptive father.

Placing a hand over her tired eyes she continued moving, she hadn't slept more than two hours each night. She being the soul Priestess in their small village, she was forced to take on most of the bord-patrol.

At the moment, Kaede needed help. Kagome was sent a raven:

 _Kagome,_

 _Come to the southern border. I need your assistance._

 _Grandmother._

Why she couldn't manage it herself was beyond Kagome's comprehension, but who is she to deny the _elder_.

She grumbled in tiredness and irritation, a permanent frown and deep scowl rested on her face. If she saw her reflection she'd jump in fright. Just as the villagers had been doing all morning.

She inwardly cursed them _'Those ungrateful, lazy, son's of...'_

Her thoughts were stolen when her arm was suddenly grabbed. In a swift motion, she was yanked out of the field and dived into a small patch of shrubbery.

She would have screamed if it weren't for the clawed hand that covered her mouth.

After a second of confusion and frantic eyes roaming her surrounds, they landed on beautiful eyes that shined brighter than the sun. A sun she hadn't seen in far too long.

"Damn wench, what's with the sad eyes? Miss me that much?" His sexily smooth voice asked.

Suddenly, all her exhaustion, bitterness, and negative feelings vanished. She felt warm in his arms, her heart pounded at his sexy smile and she could barely keep in her girlish squeal "Inuyasha!"

She threw her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight embrace.

He chuckled at her sweetness and returned her embrace with equal veracity. He buried his face into her raven hair. Deeply inhaling her scent. His drug.

His hands frantically roaming her form, as though to make sure nothing had changed since the last time he touched her.

"Kagome..." he whispered fondly, nuzzling her temple as he kissed her skin softly.

Kagome giggled as he began kissing a trail to her lips. Once he pressed them together, a sudden passion passed through them. They began to kiss more hungry, eager to taste one another.

However, Kagome pulled back abruptly, "Wait, are you _insane?!_ "

Blinking heavily, dazed from Kagome's delicious scent he shrugged "What?"

Kagome rolled her eyes and whispered "You're not supposed to be in the village! We're on lock down, and if anyone scenes you, sees you, or even..."

She was silenced by his soft lips, he watched her with humorous eyes. Pull away from her now flushed face, he smirked "You should know by now wench, I have my ways of getting around."

She wanted to argue more...but she couldn't help the longing to be closer to him.

Throwing in the towel, she reached forward and gently stroked his tanned skin. Inuyasha closed his eyes, the feel of her delicate fingers grazing his cheek caused something deep inside him to warm.

Opening his eyes, he found Kagome's breathtaking gaze, she stared with such wonder it made his heart race.

Pulling her close and encased his mouth over hers, and sealed them in another smoldering kiss.

After a few sweet moments, she pulled away again, causing her partner to grunt disapprovingly. Kagome blushed and whispered, "My grandmother sent a raven for me...if I'm not there then she'll worry and come looking..."

The words went cold on her lips at the mischievous smile that took Inuyasha's face made her hold her breath.

Inuyasha coughed softly and replied "Well...ravens are tricky birds, always spreading lies. Plus they're pretty damn hard to catch."

Kagome only watched in awe. He had captured a raven and sent her a false message so that she'd come, that he could see her. He risked his own safety in coming to the village, all so that he could be with her.

Kagome couldn't help the joy she felt, pulling him closer she breathed "Inuyasha...you wonderful idiot." He smiled into her soft lips and took them again.

Inuyasha's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. The feel of her body against his was an unquestionable delight that he would always treasure. He could never get tired of this feeling.

Absently, his hands began roaming her form. He felt her curves and how elegant they were, her soft breasted, plush against his broad chest, her perfectly round ass.

A moan broke from her lips as he lightly squeezed her backside, causing him to smirk. In a fluid motion, Kagome was lifted onto Inuyasha's lap.

As she straddled him, her instincts took over. Quickly her hips buck anxiously into his crotch, Kagome wasn't at all surprised to feel his full 'attention'.

Inuyasha growled pleasurably as he turned into her neck and began to affectionately nip her skin. Kagome couldn't suppress her moan. Cradling his head in her hands, she exposed herself to him completely.

Eagerly he kissed, licked and nipped at her while his hands took possession of her hips, they began a tight rhythm, the motions only making his erection harder.

Suddenly his one clawed hand cupped her breast, and it didn't take much motivation for Kagome to undo her kimono. All at once she was half-bare before him.

The half demon's mouth began to water at the sight. Slowly he lowered himself to her supple breasts and took her erected nipple into his mouth.

Throwing her head back, Kagome breathed through a heated moan as his thrusts became more intense.

"Inuyasha...hurry..." she gasped. Already her speech was broken from his talented movements.

He didn't dare argue. As fast as they were able, the ties on their clothing were undone and open, shuffling out of them and placing them in the inner branches of the bush that shielded them.

Inuyasha pulled his loving mate to him and thrust into her. Their lips crushed together to conceal their moans of joy.

It had only been seven days, and yet, she had almost forgot the feeling of having him inside her. Immediately he began to go in and out of her, his burning erection not allowing him to slow down.

Kagome could only hold onto his shoulders desperately as he moved her hips to a deliciously tight rhythm. His sharp fangs dug into his own lip as she moaned into his canine ear.

"...oh keep going!"

"You like that bitch?" he whispered cockily, Kagome only snorted between her gasps as she replied breathlessly "You like it...just as much."

Inuyasha grinned and quickened his pace, with pure sexual desire they kept going harder and faster. Kagome's hands fisted in his long white hair as he moaned into her shoulder.

All at once they came into a powerful thrust. Kagome had to cover her mouth to conceal her moans in extasy.

It took ten minutes for them their pants for air to subside. Inuyasha's protective arms held his mate tightly to him, their sweaty bodies tangled into one another.

Inuyasha was first to pull from his haze as he whispered "God Kagome...you can't leave me hanging like that."

Kagome nuzzled into his chest and murmured sleepily "It's not like it's my choice...if a certain _someone's brother_ hadn't destroyed the only thing protecting the village aside from myself, then I would be able to come to you."

Inuyasha grumbled at her sarcasm, but only pressed his lips to her the top of her head. "I mean it..." he whispered, hurt laced his words, causing Kagome to look up to him.

When their eyes met, Kagome could see the seriousness in his stare, the anguish he attempted to him.

"Inuyasha..." she said before Inuyasha pressed his forehead to her's and whispered "Kagome...you can't be gone for so long. You just can't."

He could never tell her the whole truth, but she could see it, every word that was caught in his throat was expressed through the gaze in his eyes.

Her hand lifted to the side of his face and stroked his cheek gently. "As soon as the barrier is up and this insanity is over...they I can come to you every night."

He smirked and asked, " _Every_ night huh?"

She only smiled in return and whispered "Every night for the rest of my life."

Kagome was now walking with a spring in her step, she swung her bow side to side as she smiled to the sky.

Her rounds weren't nearly as terrible as they were this morning.

The perimeter was secure and there wasn't a single demon for miles. Everything was right with the world, and all because the love of her life was there whenever see needed him.

In the distance, however, Kagome's teenage brother sat a large hillside just before the fields. He watched the village bellow intensively, while his thoughts deeply swirled within his mind.

The village...his home. A place that he vowed to _protect_ , but he couldn't even protect a little girl from a dreaded demon. Now she was dead.

"Sota!" Kagome called excitedly as she waved, causing him to nearly jump and fall down the hill.

Kagome laughed as she jogged to him "Hey! What are you doing?"

Sota paused before answering, neither of them had anything to smile about in days, so why was she so cheerful?

"I'm keeping watch of the borders. Figured I'd have a better vantage point at a distance." he explained, settling back down onto the grass.

"That's good strategy little brother!" She chirped, but Sota only frowned at her in response. Kagome's smile lowered as she saw his intense glare.

"Sota...I was just thinking that tonight we could..."

"Well, maybe you should do less _thinking_ and keep up with the perimeter. The last thing we need is for more people to be abducted by ruthless demons." Sota all but barked at her.

Kagome took a step back at his outburst, her timid brother who feared his own shadow was completely gone. For a moment, there was only an angered and betrayed being.

It was clear that he was still not over Rin's disappearance.

Sota faltered at the look of hurt in her eyes. He sighed in anguish and said, "I'm sorry...you don't deserve that."

Kagome only shook her head before taking a seat next to him and said "I understand...these last few days have been awful."

Sota's head lowered, his bangs falling into his eyes as his shoulders began to shake. "It's my fault..." he mumbled under his breath.

Stunned Kagome reached for him "No, Sota..."

But he instantly pulled away from her and grumbled "Of course it is...if I hadn't let her go...if I had watched her like I was meant to...she would still be right here, she'd still be _alive!_ "

Kagome's teeth clenched as she watched him sink deeper into himself. He believed Rin to be dead...and she couldn't tell him anything.

"Sota...Sota you can't blame yourself. _I_ am the high priestess of this village, the responsibility was mine and mine alone!"

Sota lunged from the ground and turned to her, angry tears streamed down his face as he barked "You had your hands full with that _creature!_ So strong he took down our barrier! You might be the great priestess but it was my responsibility to keep Rin safe...not your's."

Kagome only took in a deep breath, calming her own self-hate as she said "Sota, listen to me...what happened to Rin was beyond help."

Sota shook her head and whipped his eyes furiously "I know...she was possessed and couldn't help herself."

He didn't see the sudden darkening of his sister's eyes, he could only focus on his new life purpose that engulfed him completely.

"But I swear on my soul...I will track down that _bastard_ and kill that evil demon for what he did to that poor little girl. _**I will avenge Rin!**_ "

Kagome stared in shock at her brother, swearing vengeance on a demon...a man, who's only crime was loving his daughter.

She wanted to tell him, tell him everything about Rin and Sesshomaru and...Inuyasha. She wanted to tell him that not all demons were pure evil and that there was more to life then purification and arrows.

All she could do was stare at the dark intent that circled his once innocent eyes.

Before she could say a single word, the sudden sound of the village gong went off.

Both siblings were on their feet as they looked towards the road at the base of the forest, there, approaching the village were three warriors on horseback and a holy warrior.

In shock Sota looked back to Kagome, matching her surprise as he stated "Father."

Kagome and Souta were in a full sprint as they raced passed the mob of villagers, who all came to 'greet' the high priest.

Kagome found herself actually pushing and shoving past her neighbors. Her heart was racing at the idea of him being back after months of brief letters and not even knowing if he was alive...he comes unannounced.

They made their way to the steps to the Shrine where four men were getting off of their horses and entering a swarm of villagers. Each more panicked than the last. Kagome tried to move past them, but she was unable to see her father or get to him, all she heard was their pathetic wailing:

"Tsume!" They called

"Tsume we were nearly destroyed!"

"Tsume will you stay and protect us?!"

All their voices halted at the rise of the great holy man's hand. Suddenly, the villagers began to respectfully back away as he took exactly three steps forward.

That was when he finally came in Kagome's view. The pure and unmatchable pride in his stance and righteousness in his gaze. He wasn't just a high priest, but by looking at him you could tell he was the man of god.

Opening his cold blue eyes, he looked over the crowd and said "I assure all of you." His voice rang like the calm before hurricane, soft but it held _intensity_.

"That this village has never been under greater care. This Shrine shall _not_ fall."

And with that, they all disbursed. Each and every member of the village went back to their homes or their daily business, leaving the Higurashi siblings stunned in their place, staring in awe at their graceful and law abiding father.

He could even make a demon turn-tail and run by just one look.

And then those eyes that held such intensity fell onto Kagome. She tried to muster a smile or even a bow for her elder, but she could only stand and tremble as the angry glare of her father, tore into her very soul.


	11. Ch 11: Shocking Truths and Broken Hearts

_**Chapter Eleven: Shocking Truths and Broken Hearts**_

The family of four sat around a small dining table. Kagome and Sota sat across from their noble father, while their Grandmother took her seat at the end.

There was nothing but a deep and torturous silence that consumed them.

The moment that Tsume got off of his horse, Kagome was frozen in place. The strong and terrible gaze in his eyes burned her. The look of anger and shame. In that moment, she felt as though her spirit was being ripped in half.

All she could do was helplessly look back, afraid that if she looked away her soul would be stolen.

The moment passed and Tsume turned his heel without a single word to either of his children and began climbing the shrine steps.

The instant he looked away Kagome sprinted to the river. She ripped her clothes off without even scanning the area and began cleaning herself.

The icy water was like a million of small swords to her flesh, but it didn't matter, she scrubbed and scrubbed the _sin_ off of her body.

"He saw... _He saw_..." She mumbled over and over again, reminding herself that her father, the great and powerful High Priest Tsume Higurashi had returned, and had seen her. The impurity that was laced in her aura.

She had just laid with her half-demon lover. He _must_ have seen. That's why he looked at her with such disgust.

After thirty minutes of non-stop scraping against her skin, the abused flesh turned red.

She was quickly dried and then dressed before sprinting back to the Shrine and going straight into her room, there she dressed out of her Priestess uniform and into her most formal and presentable kimono.

She pulled her hair into a tight bun using a decorative hair-stick and met with her Grandmother to prepare a fine meal to commemorate his return.

And now they sat. In a pregnant pause that seemed to engulf them.

Kagome was unable to meet her father's eyes, she was too afraid to see the same stare that she encounter a few hours before. Sota too couldn't stop trembling beside her, he had to keep his hands on his lap to avoid shaking the table.

Even Kaede was silent, however, she didn't share the fear in her grandchildren's hearts, she had little to worry from her own son.

Tsume took in another modest amount of rice before placing the bowl and chopsticks onto the table and finally stating "So tell me..."

Kagome and Sota seemed to jump into an upright position, their backs straight and their heads held high as they were being addressed.

"...How did the barrier that has protected our family and our people, since the time of my grandfather...be shattered by the likes of a single demon? And why I had to come back from the charge of the Demon Kingdom?"

His voice was calm but his words were like salt to an exposed wound.

After a moment more of silence, he turned to his eldest and asked "Explain this to me Kagome."

It had been a long time since he had spoken her name. It sent a cold chill down her spine, but she composed herself and spoke clearly. "We were breached, sir. The Demon that came had greater power than we've ever come across before and were...overwhelmed. As a result, the child that was placed under my protection was taken and lost to us...the fault is mine."

At that moment Sota's voice shakily barked out "N-No...that's not true!"

Tsume's cold eyes flashed to his only son, Kagome barked his name under her breath to silence him, but the moment their eyes met Sota's head bowed in fear. "Forgive me...the girl...Rin...s-she was my responsibility. Kagome shouldn't have had to fight that thing alone. If we purged the demon's hold on Rin...I could have aided Kagome and..."

Sota's words were cut off by a sole shattering chuckle. Tsume scuffed boorishly and said "If you had been on the battleground with your sister then she'd be too preoccupied with defending her helpless ally. The last I saw of you, you were unable to hold a bow properly. Has that changed?"

His question was as rhetorical as it was painful. Sota only hung his head down farther in shame as Kagome gritted her teeth.

"That's what I thought." He resumed before taking another sip of sake. "You were at your station, out of the way. What I cannot comprehend is how the only High Priestess in this region was overcome by a dog?"

Kagome had to hold back a smirk. If only he knew how strong dogs were. Not only in power but in loyalty as well.

Before she could come up with an answer the elder's voice finally rang out "Oh enough of this Tsume. If I scolded you with each and every mistake you made as a young Priest then the greatest honor you would have would be Seppuku."

Tsume's cold gaze turned to his mother, her one eye stared him down the way he stared down his children.

"I never allow the barrier to be destroyed." He confirmed irritably "Of course not, but let's not forget that little fox demon who seduced you as a boy." The jaws of the two young people nearly hit the floor while a scowl crossed Tsume's face at his mother's rebuttal.

Kaede only winked at Tsume before returning to her meal.

After clearing his throat and effectively covering his blush, he stated "Onto more pressing matters." he looked back to his daughter who was smiling fondly at her grandmother.

"Kagome. It's become clear to me that in these time of war, we all must do our part. Our village is vulnerable and if we ever hope for survival then we must be prepared to make necessary sacrifices."

Kagome nodded, but in the back of her mind, she recalled these same words. Her duty, her power, her responsibilities, they always came first. So no matter what her father told her, it wouldn't faze her in the slightest. That's what she thought at least.

"I've been speaking with the High Priest in the Northern Temple and we've come to an arrangement to increase our number of priests and hunters ten fold."

Kaede perked up and asked, "We've been asking for air from our Sister-Shrines for years, they deemed our tiny village 'unimportant' so why help us now?"

"Because now we are able to make an even trade. One hundred of their men..." as he spoke, his hand gestured across the table towards Kagome "...for one of our Priestesses." Kagome tensed in surprise, not knowing at all what her father meant. "I'm being reassigned? B-But I'm not meant to leave the Shrine."

Tsume nodded "Yes, for many years I never thought I'd be allowing my strongest warrior to walk away from the safety of our home, but this is what must be done."

"What father?" Kagome asked, uncertainty consuming her, the look of his calm and concise face frightening her.

"You, my daughter, are to marry the Northern Shrine's eldest son."

* * *

The young half-demon watched the village Shrine intensely.

 _He was back._

He would recognize _that_ scent from miles away, the bastard that frightened Satan himself. He shot to the top of the very long list of people Inuyasha hated to his very core.

Inuyasha couldn't count the number of times that pompous-ass nearly killed him! Of course, he never once saw his face, but he only needs to feel demonic energy to fire an arrow.

But that's not what pissed him off to no end. What truly drove him to the brink of insanity was how he used his authority to control the people into a constant state of fear! Even his own family.

Whenever he was around Kagome, she was tense...frightened. His woman should never know the meaning of fear, not while she was under his protection.

If he could have his way, then Tsume's blood would be dripping from his claws. That would guaranty her freedom.

One day he'd be able to take her away from this. The idea alone brought a small smile to his face, but he couldn't stop his anxious claws from digging into the branch that laid under him.

Every second that passed with her in there, being near him, somehow made him feel as though she was floating farther and farther away from him.

His dog ears twitched irritably, trying with all his might to pin down her location, to hear anything at all and make sure she was alright.

He whispered, hoping somehow his voice could reach her "I swear that I'll give you the life you deserve...Kagome."

* * *

Kagome's eyes were unable to focus on anything before her. She couldn't hear her father speaking, nor the concerned looks from her other family members. Everything was black for what felt like hours.

The words _'marriage'_ floated around in her mind, instantly she thought of the man that was her intended. The strong, noble dog-demon that made her heart soar. The same man that vowed to protect her, cherish her, provide for her…and above all love her.

She imagined their lives together, deep in the forest or the mountains, with a sweet little cottage just for them. Their children running around with their father, while she sat peacefully nursing a baby in her arms.

That's what she had been dreaming of every time the word _'marriage'_ came to her…but now…it was just darkness.

"Kagome."

The sudden sound of her name broke her from her trance. Her eyes darted upwards and met her father's stern expression. "Listen when I am speaking, this is very important."

Sucking in a breath of composure as she straightened herself in her seated position. "I'm sorry…I'm just…shocked."

Her father's eyes softened slightly as he sighed heavily. "I know Kagome, it is surprising for me as well. But there is no doubt in my mind that you'll make a fine wife for the Northern Shrine's eldest son."

She nodded dumbly, not exactly sure if she would take that as a compliment. Sota's sudden voice broke some of the tension "Father? I don't understand, why would the Northern Shrine want Kagome? We don't even know anyone from those lands."

Kagome was happy that Sota was there with her, she could trust him to speak for her since her own voice was lost within her inner turmoil.

"Strategy son." Their father spoke blandly "It seems that the demons on the Northern Coast are beginning to overpopulate and become more dangerous. They've been destroying entire villages, and it's even too much for their branch of demon slayers to handle. They are becoming desperate and have heard of Kagome's talent from very far."

His eyes turned back to his pale-looking daughter "Once you have been wed, you are to go to the Northern Shrine for the time that is needed, help slay the demons until there isn't a single one standing. Once that is done, you and your new husband will return to the village."

Kagome forced a mask over her face, but it was crumbling at an alarming rate. He had decided everything for her. She had no say in the matter what so ever. Even if she wasn't already (informally) engaged, she felt like she was being sold off.

"But…" she mumbled "what about everything I have to do here? The barrier isn't repaired and...t-training…I haven't finished training Sota." Her father's eyes hardened and stated rather coldly "I shall be here as well as your grandmother to take over your duties, perhaps then I can shape this one to be more spiritually able."

Sota's head was instantly bowed out of both shame and fear. He had always been taught by Kagome, she'd tell him stories of their father's methods and it chilled him to the bone.

Kagome gulped slightly, taking a blow to the information as well. "But father I…"

She was cut off by Tsume's hand being lifted upwards, singling her to be silent. "The decision has been made. You and the eldest son shall wed by the new moon."

New moon…that was in a few days.

"This is what you've been training for your whole life Kagome. To protect the human race with everything you have."

Kagome's eyes closed suddenly, unable to look into the icy depths that her father held. This was her destiny? To marry a man she never met, kill the demons of the land, innocent or not…and leave Inuyasha behind. Was this really the reason why she was born?

 ** _'That's a lie.'_**

Her eyes opened suddenly, recalling Inuyasha's words.

 _ **'You can't expect me to believe that this is your destiny, to kill and pray in the name of god.'**_

 _Inuyasha…_

 _ **'Instead of making your own damn choices you let them dictate you!'**_

 _Inuyasha…_

 ** _'I'm talking about a real decision.'_**

 _Inuyasha…_

 _ **'Stand up to your damn elder, or at least let me go in there and kill him myself.'**_

"Inuyasha…" she whispered in misery, the sound of his name didn't hit the ears of her family. Her lips trembled as her bowed head tried to hold back tears.

"Kagome, do you understand what you must do?" Tsume's voice broke her concentration again, but as Kagome's head began to rise, he was taken by shock at the look of fury in his daughter's eyes.

"I understand…" she stated between gritted teeth "my duty to the people of our village." She slowly began to stand from her seat. "I understand…my role as a Priestess…" she continued until she was in a tall and dominating stand. "And I very well understand what you want me to do." She practically spat to her father.

"But I will never understand, the fact that I must sacrifice so much…never asking for anything…and never knowing what true happiness is. That my life is to be an endless path of killing and darkness!"

"Kagome…" Tsume began, prepared to calmly tell her to sit, but her voice spoke over him, for the first in either of their lives.

"No, I will speak!" She shouted "My entire life I was raised in the image or grace and kindness, I preach love and understanding…but how can I if I am not allowed to experience love itself. I am no more than a doll, _a_ _puppet_ , with this Shrine pulling my every string."

The room fell silent, Kagome's furious eyes met her father's like fire met ice. Sota held his breath, while Kaede's one eye watched the intensity of her kin before her.

Kagome continued "I love my family and I am proud to be a Priestess…but I can't do this. I can't give up my heart…it's the one thing you don't own."

Tsume took a deep breath before rising to his feet, he easily cast a shadow over his young daughter. Her eyes never looked away from him, but he could see her hands tremble.

"Kagome Higurashi…you are the last I'd expect to harbor such selfish thoughts. You are a High Priestess, and your _heart_ has no place in this Shrine." His voice was calm, but his words burned her to the core.

"Father I've never asked anything of you." Kagome desperately tried to keep the power in her voice, but her fear was quickly seeping into her words. "But I beg you…I can't marry the eldest son, whoever he is. I simply can't."

Tsume scuffed and replied "You can, and will. Make your peace with your inner quarrels Kagome, this is happening with or without your consent."

And with that, the High Priest bowed his head to his mother and left the room.

Kagome stood stunned. What else could she do besides stare blindly into nothing? Her entire world, a world where she and Inuyasha could live happily…just vanished before her eyes. Leaving her in a dark place…filled with nothing but loneliness.

She jumped suddenly at the touch of a soft hand. Kagome looked down and found Sota grasping her shoulder gently. His eyes held nothing but understanding and comfort, which finally brought Kagome to tears.

She fell to her knees and pulled her brother into a tight hug. His arms came and wrapped around Kagome's neck as she buried her face into Sota's shoulder.

He was unable to say anything to console his weeping sister. Placing a gentle hand over her hair, stroking her raven locks, he tried to imagine the perfect statement to make her suffering end, but nothing came to mind.

Kagome held him tighter, seeking the comfort that she desperately needed. But then again, her brother could only provide so much...the one she truly needed in this moment was waiting for her in the forest.

* * *

Inuyasha let out a long sigh. He had grown bored of watching the crescent moon hover above him as he sat lazily against the trunk of a large tree. Kagome was supposed to come right after sunset. It was much easier when her damn father wasn't around, the made had the ears of a hawk.

When they first started seeing one another she had to wait til he was asleep for her to sneak out, then again, they were innocent back then, only spending the hours of the night to talk to one another. They didn't get into the _fun_ stuff til he left for the 'war', but Inuyashapreferredd to call it the _extermination_.

Tsume and his band of Priests were going up and down the coasts slaughtering every demon in their path. It was times like these that he was glad he was Half-Demon, he didn't pose as much as a threat but he wouldn't dare take the psycho head on without a real reason.

It wouldn't be easy escaping his claws. This Priest was powerful and would most likely search for Kagome if she and Inuyasha fled. Their move would have to be carefully thought out. It kept Inuyasha up at night, thinking about the exact way to take Kagome away from the Shrine. Then again, he couldn't do anything unless Kagome was okay with leaving them behind.

To leave with him, would mean to never see her family again.

Suddenly, a delightful scent entered his nose and the soft sound of footsteps approaching. He quickly jumped to his feet with a smile on his face. Kagome walked at a slow pass, her head bowed and out of his sight.

"Well it's about time wench, I was about to..."

His sentence was cut off at the sight of her, she stood a good ten feet away from him, she was holding her arms, cradling herself, and the sudden scent of tears that completely drenched her scent. Inuyasha stalled for a half a second before outstretching his hand but she looked so fragile that she might break "Kagome?"

But she instantly took a step back, her eyes concealed behind her thick bangs. She seemed terrified, but she forced a sad smile onto her face as she mumbled "Sorry..."

Inuyasha's hesitation ended at the sound of her broken voice, she was barely holding back a sob. He stomped forward and took hold of both her arms. Kagome flinched at his touch and tried to back away but Inuyasha's grip tightened, he tried to look her in the eyes but her head was down.

"Kagome." He said sternly "What did Tsume do to you?"

But she said nothing, her arms only trembled in his hold. Before he knew what he was doing the pulled her quickly to him, wrapping his arms around her and shielding her from the world. Her face was pressed into his shoulder, but he could hear the sniffling and the cries she tried to chock down. "Kagome..." he whispered gently into her hair "Whatever it is...you can tell me. You don't have to be afraid."

She stilled at his comment. Inuyasha's eyes cracked open, puzzled by her behavior, but then he felt two hands come onto his chest and he was pushed violently back til he hit the tree he was previously on.

Golden eyes stared in disbelief at the Priestess before him. Never before had she acted so aggressively, the action hurt him deeply. Her eyes still covered by her thick tresses of hair, but her stance had become stronger. She stood as tall as possible with a bowed head as she said softly "I can't do this...not anymore." Inuyasha's jaw tightened as he asked, irritably "What the hell are you _talking_ about Kagome?! You're not making sense!"

He pushed himself off the tree and stomped towards her again, outstretching his hand a second time but instead of gently grabbing hold of her, the young woman slapped his hand away and barked _"I can't do it! I can't keep living this lie it's tearing me apart!"_ Inuyasha stood in pure shock, this was nothing like his Kagome.

She continued breathing hard and she clenched her fists, it was taking everything in her not to break down. Inuyasha crouched in front of her, hoping to get into her line of sight with her head bowed. His eyes were serious but he was trying to muster as much understanding as he could. "Kagome...I get it. This is hard for you...and I'm sorry."

He locked onto the water pools, the tears had finally broken through and were dripping down her face. Slowly, and gently, with his ears tilted back, he rose to his feet and stepped within an inch from her. He placed his large hands over her delicately small ones and whispered into her temple "It doesn't have to be like this...let me take you away. We can leave and never look back."

Kagome's shoulders began to shake, as she whimpered, trying desperately to conceal herself. "Inuyasha..." she whispered in a pleading manner. He leaned in closer and replied "Yeah? I'm listening Kagome."

She took a few quick breaths to steady herself, carefully she untangled their hands from each other and said shakily "I'm sorry...something has happened and things are different now. Everything has changed and...I need to f-focus on my responsibilities." Her eyes were shut, but she knew the look on his face. "Inuyasha...I can't...fulfill my promise to you."

It was as though she had shot an arrow at his heart. Quickly he asked "Tsume said something didn't he? Convinced you that all demons were nothing but evil creatures again? Is that it? Come on Kagome you know better! You don't have to listen to him!"

Kagome only shook her head, turning to away from him to face the dark forest. Her hands were trembling as she said "No...this is my decision." Her tone turned cold as she stated "It was fun...I'll never forget about this little perfect fantasy...but it's time for me to go back to the real world. Where demons and humans are separate."

"Fantasy?" he repeated, his voice breaking as did his heart. " _It's no fantasy!_ " He whirled her around to face him as he shouted "Everything I've ever felt for you is real! I'll never love anyone the way I love you! _Why_ are you saying this?!" The frustrating finally broke her as she said with cruelty "You know it wouldn't work...we can't be together. I am a Priestess, a woman of faith who is meant to be unselfish and held back from temptation...while you are nothing but a half-breed, the unholy spawn of a _manipulative_ _demon_ and a woman of _poor judgment_."

Inuyasha released a menacing growl, if anyone else had said that then he would have stricken them down.

"You can find someone else...someone who can actually commit to you, who can give you everything you need with no strings. Who knows, I might even find a human husband someday."

The half-demon inhaled a sharp breath and barked "You know damn well that I'll never find a woman who can accept me for what I am. Besides, there's no way in hell I'm handing you over to some puny human who can't protect you!"

"It's none of _your_ concern anymore Inuyasha."

"It is because I'm not letting you go so easily!" and with that, he leaned forward and crashed his lips onto hers, she protested against the painful kiss. His arms had snaked around her hips and caged her against him. She tried turning away but his hand was pressing against the back of her neck, holding her in place. After a moment longer, he pulled away and stared with a pleading gaze as he said "Kagome...I know you love me, you're my mate...tell me what's _really_ going on."

The tears began to build again but before he could see them, her hand shot out and slapped him across the face. The man was turned towards the ground, a red mark staining his cheek, Kagome only gave him a cold look as she said with no emotion behind her "I am not your _mate_ , I am the Priestess of the Higurashi Shrine! Now begone Half-Breed."

As the words left her mouth, Inuyasha leaped into air, vanishing into the night. He was gone. Left to fix the mangled and torn pieces of his broken heart. It took only seven seconds before Kagome's legs gave out, she dropped to the ground and wheeped, cradling herself in a tight ball as she began crying like she never had in her life. But he was free...free to live any way he wanted.

This was the only way to make sure Inuyasha would be safe, away from her and from her Father's wrath. Soon, they would discover her secret. Til then, she would have to prepare for her wedding day.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Don't Go

**Chapter Twelve: Don't Go...**

Kagome's walk back to the Shrine was long and empty, her cold eyes watched the ground before her and with every step, her heart sank farther down.

'It had to be done...' she told herself 'This was the only way...he'd be safe.'

But the expression on his face...it would burn in her memory forever.

Before she even realized it she was at the Shrine steps. Looking up to her home, she saw the quaint and well-kept grounds. She memorized every path, every hall, every inch, knowing that she'd live here to protect it till the end of her days.

But that wasn't true anymore. She was being shipped off, a bargaining chip to unite their forces and destroy the demons that plagued them...for the good of man.

Once again she meant everything as a Priestess...yet she meant nothing.

As she began climbing, she was consumed with the idea of Inuyasha. Everything they shared, all the sweet words passed back and forth, the loving caresses...it was all true. She cried so hard in the forest that she had no more tears to shed.

She climbed to the top and rest assured the old Priestess was waiting for her there, Kagome didn't meet her gaze as she walked past her, but she did utter one harsh word before disappearing into the temple.

"Done."

* * *

Kagome walked through the empty hallways of the Shrine, she was seeping in anger, heartache, betrayal that she felt from her own family. It was all hitting her at once.

She turned the corner just before her room but stopped dead in her tracks.

Standing in his stoic like grace, was her Father. His posture was straight with his hands folded behind his back, his eyes were trained on her door, as though he were debating whether or not to proceed inside or not.

"Father?" her voice filled genuine surprise, made his head snap in her direction.

The man blinked a single time and regained his composure "Why are you not in your room?"

Kagome had to grit her teeth, his words were always so unbearably harsh. Who was he to question her in such a way?

Still, no matter how much she detested her own Father, she stated calmly "Went for a walk, I needed time to clear my head."

Tsume nodded and looked away as he said "I see..."

Kagome studied him for a moment, was he attempting sympathy? That was a first. Regardless, she wasn't in the right mindset to read into his character-change.

"Is there something you need me for Father?" she asked, not meaning it to come out so cold.

Tsume didn't answer right away, he looked back at her but this time his eyes were guarded as though he were wearing a mask over himself.

"Come with me."

With that, he walked back the way Kagome had come from. She remained still as he passed her, but she was unable to look him in the eyes.

She followed suit, keeping a good several feet between them.

Kagome didn't want to be anywhere near Tsume at that moment, but she couldn't defy him. Not only because he was her Father, but because he was the High Priest.

Soon they found themselves in the Main Hall, but Kagome recognized it as the trophy room. Along the walls were the mounted heads of terrible demons that were hunted down, as well as the weapons of fallen Priests and Priestesses.

Tsume and Kagome stood in front of the large wall and looked over the bows and swords. Each one represented a man or woman of faith that had given their lives in battle.

After almost three minutes of silence, Kagome finally asked "Why are we here?" But Tsume's eyes were trained on the wall.

"What do you see when you look at this wall?" He finally asked

Kagome sighed before replying bluntly "Old weapons for every life lost in a fight."

Tsume didn't even provide a side glance as he corrected "Yes...one weapon for every warrior's life...but what of the victims?"

Kagome blinked and turned to look at her Father, his eyes still held that guarded stare, but she knew true emotion lied within them.

"For every demon, we slay there are tens of thousands of lives they've taken. We honour the ones we've lost, but the victims of those evil demons cannot be placed to rest."

Finally, Tsume turned to face his daughter, the seriousness written on his face was pushing her to the edge.

"Kagome...there is great evil in this world and we must make every sacrifice to end it. Even if it means your have to make hard choices."

Kagome sighed again but nodded. She wanted to say 'It's easier to make a decision when it doesn't impact you', but that wasn't fair.

"We will be placed on the front lines in the battle to come, every demon will be destroyed in our wake, and we will eradicate their entire species, every last one."

This is how he saw them all. Demons as mindless beasts who are only driven by bloodlust. He could never understand that the ones in human form...the ones who are capable of compassion, of love...will be overlooked and thrown into the lot with the rest.

But all she could say was "Yes Father."

The room fell silent again, thinking that all had been said, Kagome bowed "I will go to my room now."

She turned to leave but was stopped the sudden hand the gripped her shoulder. Kagome stared at Tsume shocked, she looked at the hand that was connected to her shoulder, it was a gentle and caring hold.

She couldn't remember a single occasion where Tsume provided a loving hug, any inspirational words, or even the simplest touch a Father should give his child...but here he was, gently holding her shoulder and pouring in every emotion he had into the action.

His eyes were the same icy blue but he softly said "Just know...that you're honouring this Shrine, and you're honouring me as well."

Kagome's eyes began to water. As sad as it was, that was the kindest thing she had ever heard come from her Father.

She was tempted to lift her own hand to join his, but before she could the doors to the Main Hall were suddenly opened.

Tsume ripped his hand away from his daughter, removing the warmth and leaving a ghostly cold feeling in its place.

The pair looked to the door to find Sota standing. He would usually apologize for intruding, but he didn't utter a word, he looked with a kind of determination.

"Father, I must speak with you."

Tsume was just as surprised, but regardless he provided a stone-like exterior and asked "What ails you boy?"

Sota's eyes were stricken with a fierceness, he pushed the door completely open and strode into the hall like a person with nothing to loose.

"You refer to me as boy because I have not proven myself a man...isn't that true?" He asked, his strides growing to stomps that echoed through the Shrine.

"I am your only son...yet I have not earned my title nor my place in this Shrine."

"Sota!" Kagome barked, overwhelmed by the venom in his voice, but Tsume's arm shot out before her, effectively silencing her. His cold eyes were trained on Sota.

"What brought on this little discovery?" Tsume asked, his voice dripping with disapproval

Sota was now standing before his Father, his eyes were lowered but his hands were fisted. "Many things...I'm not as strong of fighter as others and I'm not a great exorcist or warrior...I've made mistakes that have endangered the village...and..."

His eyes shut to force the tears in his eyes back before stating "it was because of me...that little girl died."

Sota suddenly fell to his knees and bowed his head as he cried out "I intend to avenge her life, and to finally earn my title, Priest Stoa Higurashi..." his head lifted and Kagome gasped at the murderous look within them "...by bringing you the head of the Great Demon Sesshomaru!"

The shock and horror that was swirling inside of Kagome could have crushed her. Her heart was breaking, shattering into thousands of pieces as she watched her darling baby brother holding onto such a horrible burden.

"Sota...No!" Kagome dropped to her knees and took her brother by the shoulders, she shook him and force him to meet her eyes "You don't understand what you're doing! Sesshomaru is the Lord of the Western Lands in Demon territory... _HE WILL KILL YOU!_ "

Sota looked at her coldly "Kagome I have to do this! For my honour, and...for Rin."

Kagome bit her bottom lip, he had to know, he had to know that Rin was alive and well...but how could she explain any of it...in front of her demon-hungry Father?!

She suddenly heard a soft chuckle irrupt from behind, turning she saw Tsume grinning ear to ear. "Finally. My boy is ready to become a man."

Sota sat up straight as he nodded sharply "I will hunt down Sesshomaru...and on my honour I shall not return until he is dead."

Tsume was ecstatic, joy leaping all over the cold man's face. "Good Sota, you are finally understanding what it is to be a Priest of this Shrine. I will give you my finest horse and as many provisions as you can carry, and will be eagerly awaiting your return, but if you do not, I will presume you dead..."

But then Tsume's grin died as quickly as it was born, he looked directly into Sota's soul and stated "because if you return and that demon still roams the earth...I shall kill you myself."

Sota's Adam's apple visibly bobbed as he nodded in agreement "Yes Father."

Kagome couldn't believe what was happening, in pure rage, she shouted "You would sacrifice your only son for honour?!"

Tsume's eyes flicked to Kagome, her concern for her brother's life was clear, but Tsume only scuffed and said "I wouldn't expect a woman to understand. Take pride in your brother, he understands to take action on his responsibilities."

Kagome wasn't bothered in the slightest by the backhanded comment, she only replied "So you're allowing a boy who has never even shot an arrow straight to hunt down a Demon Lord...For Honour?!"

Tsume was deadpanned as he stated with his words colder then ice "If he is incapable of killing demons then he has no place here. If the only honour he is able to bring this family is in his own death, then so be it."

Kagome was being strangled by the frustration "No! I will not allow this...neither would Mother!"

Kagome knew she was out of line, but she didn't expect to hit the floor so quickly. Her Father's hand shot out before she could even consider dodging the blow.

Sota gasped and lunged to his sister's side, but Kagome only stared back to her father, holding her injured cheek she could see the fury in his eyes.

Kagome wasn't afraid of him anymore because she had nothing to loose, she felt no pain in his strikes, she hadn't for a long time. The only pain that she felt resided in his heart, for the mere mention of his dead wife.

Kagome broke the connection and turned back to Sota "Why? Why would you do this?!"

Sota sighed, looking at the harsh red print that rested on his sister's cheek. "I'm tired of being weak Kagome..."

"So dying is your way of proving yourself?!" Kagome spat "I was no match for Sesshomaru, no one is, no one can kill him!"

"But I will!" Sota shouted back "Or I'll die trying! I can't live with what I did!" Tears broke through and stained his cheeks "She died because I couldn't protect her...Rin...that poor little girl. Killing Sesshomaru is the only way for her to rest in peace."

 _God, why was this happening?!_

Kagome wanted to scream, she couldn't give away Sesshomaru and Rin's secret or every Priest in the west would be after them! She couldn't explain why she'd let them go, and she couldn't even tell them that Rin was alive! Sota was willing to lose his family, his life for a girl that didn't need to be avenged!

"Sota..." Tsume's voice sliced through the silence like a knife "You have my blessing, bring me that demon's head."

Sota nodded to his Father and was about to stand, but Kagome grabbed his hand and looked at him with pleading eyes "Please don't go..."

But the boy only gave her a soft smile "Have some faith in me...we'll meet again I promise." he then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's forehead.

Kagome placed a hand over her mouth to hold in her sobs as she watched her brother stand and leave the Shrine, knowing that she'd never see that boy again.

* * *

Dawn soon came after that, Tsume was saddling two horses that would carry them through their week-long journey. While Kagome was spending her last moments in the prayer room.

With her prayer-beads tightly clenched in her hands, she gave a soft hymn, and before her eyes opened, she asked God for a number of things.

She prayed for her grandmother would spend the rest of years contently.

She prayed for good harvests and that the villagers would survive the bitter winters.

She prayed for brother's safety.

She prayed for Rin's happiness.

She prayed for Sesshomaru to show compassion and mercy if Sota ever did find him.

She prayed for this very Shrine to be safe and stand strong for another five hundred years.

But what she truly prayed for...

Was for Inuyasha to find happiness. She couldn't give him real happiness, not without betraying her family. Even if it was with another woman, she wanted him to live a long and happy existence.

Even if she'd never see him again, she'd always pray for him. He would always linger in her thoughts and his memory will be the only happiness she'd allow herself to feel.

She could see him so clearly in her mind. With his cocky grin or 'menacing' scowl, his powerful claws grasping the hilt to her mighty sword, his adorable ears twitch while his long, snow-white hair cascaded down to his waist, his chest puffed out...but his eyes, those golden orbs will never leave her.

Kagome and Tsume set out that morning to the East, where her future with another man would begin. Looking back to the village she called her home, to the village and the forest, she silently called out one last goodbye to her only love.


	13. Chapter Thirteen: The Sweating Boy

**Chapter Thirteen: The Sweating Boy**

The temple was busier than he'd ever seen it. Every man and woman were cleaning the grounds top to bottom, preparing for the guests of honour.

The young Monk walked quickly down the large hall, passing a number of servants who all carried the finest clothing, swords and other accessories.

'He's been like this since he heard of the engagement.' Miroku sighed with a soft smile, he came upon the large oak doors to his Lord's chambers.

He could hear a profoundly whiny voice from the hallway "No, no, no! This doesn't look right!"

Miroku pushed the door open and called out "Good morning Sir! How are things coming along?"

Hojo turned in relief at the sight of his dear friend, he stood on a small podium before three large mirrors, four servants were knelt before him in a respectful manner, while holding different dress robes for him to choose from.

"Oh, Miroku thank goodness!" He cried while jumping off the podium and took hold of Miroku's sleeve like a lifeline "You must find me the right attire! None of these will impress Lady Higurashi!"

Miroku gave him a genuine smile as he replied "My Lord, I doubt she is the type to care what colour your kimono is."

Hojo rolled his eyes and exclaimed, "That's the issue!" Hojo turned and ran an anxious hand through his freshly cut hair.

"I've heard the stories of her...she's a powerful Priestess, as strong as she is beautiful...what if she desires a true warrior and not just a healer."

Hojo was the eldest son of the Eastern Shrine, though most of his family was placed in training at a young age, he was born with no spiritual powers. His father was an understanding man, so Hojo was named the Priest Healer, and was exceptional at best.

However, he had never once seen combat.

"Well in that perspective, you are lucky that she has no say in the matter." Miroku teased, but it only made Hojo more on edge.

"Do you think she will hate me?" he asked self-consciously, Miroku was done trying to please him the usual way.

His hands leaped out and took hold of Hojo's shoulders, he released a surprised squeak as Miroku turned him to face the irritated monk.

"Hojo..." He stated seriously "I've known you for many years and have seen you do amazing things! She is a Priestess and you are a Priest, you were born for one another."

Hojo smiled softly at the thought. All he has ever wanted was a beautiful wife, a person that he could love with all his being...and the idea of Kagome Higurashi being that person was more than he could handle.

Miroku patted his shoulder and said encouragingly "I can guarantee you that when Lady Higurashi sees you...she will fall madly in love! You have nothing to fear my Lord."

Hojo's face lit up as he nodded sharply "You're absolutely right! My father couldn't have picked a better adviser!"

Miroku smugly held onto his chin and grinned "But of course, your father is a brilliant man, he asked for excellence and that is what I provide."

Hojo returned to the podium and looked at himself from every angle, his need for perfection still grasping his subconscious mind.

"That reminds me, I want Lady Higurashi to be comfortable here. This will be her home and everything must run smoothly, but there aren't many women here."

Miroku nodded, repressing the tears at his own disappointment "Yes...it is truly a shame...but by your father's orders the women were sent away to limit 'distractions'..."

Hojo continued to twist and turn before the mirror as he continued "Yes, so I'd like for you to find my Lady a few female companions to make her feel more at home. You have a woman do you not?"

Miroku straightened his stance at his words and his body shivered at the thought, collecting his composure Miroku said with a lopsided smile "Well...my beloved Sango is a magnificent woman...I don't believe she will get along with Lady Higurashi..." he added under his breath "or any 'Lady' for that matter."

Sango was a beautiful and truly kind woman, but was very strong-willed and didn't know the meaning of propriety. A Priestess like Kagome would have been raised with the morals of royalty.

"Nonsense, I'm sure she'll do just fine! After I officially meet with Lady Higurashi, have Sango escort her around the premises and...bond, I suppose."

There was no sense in arguing with him, Hojo was as stubborn as he was oblivious. Miroku bowed his head and stated "I'll alert her immediately"

Hojo nodded with his same smile and said "Thank you Miroku."

Suddenly, the sound of the front gates gong rang throughout the Shrine. In pure excitement, Hojo lunged to the window to see the front gates opening to reveal two riders coming through.

"She's here!" He called before running at full speed down the hall to meet her.

Miroku let out a laugh at his reaction before hightailing it after him, if this Kagome character was half as amazing as the stories all said, then she'd make an amazing alley in the war to come, but he truly hoped she'd make an even better wife for his dear friend.

* * *

The horse she had been riding for days on end had slowly ended her gallops and trotted to a smooth stop before the great Eastern temple.

Kagome and her Father had been traveling for a full week in bitter silence. Whether it was caused by anger or resentment, they barely shared any unnecessary words.

She looked up at the marvelous estate and was shocked, it resembled more of a palace than a Shrine. Those of faith were meant to be more humble estates, but this was mass luxury.

A long row of servants were stationed at the front door, they all bowed respectfully in welcome, as she dismounted her horse, she took an uneasy breath but controlled herself as her Father came to stand beside her.

His back straight and his hands respectably folded, it was like he was a living portrait, painted in the image of greatness...but his eyes struck fear into the hearts of every person before him.

Kagome's head was lower then it should have been, she knew how important the first meeting had to be...but she couldn't bring herself to smile, not even a ridiculously fake one.

Suddenly, the doors to the temple were swung open, she looked up with uncertainty as four people walked into the morning light.

Three men and one woman emerged and Kagome was taken aback by their wealthy appearances, the head of the group was no doubt that the first man, a tall man with a receding hairline and a well-fed stomach must have been Sajin the head Priest.

To his right was a pair standing closely together, basically elbow-to-elbow. A handsome young man who had short black hair with a rat-tail, with a kind face, but was dressed in a monk's uniform.

The woman beside him was beautiful! She had long brown hair and was wearing a stunning kimono, but as she began moving it was clear that she didn't know how to walk in her shoes.

Lastly, there was a very nervous, visibly sweating, young man. He had an 'interesting' smile that stretched ear to ear, but his lips were quaking. His light brown hair was pulled back into a high pony-tail and his clothes were probably made of the finest silk.

The group reached them at the bottom of the temple's steps, the man and woman in the back fell to their knees in a respectful bow, while the sweating boy stayed standing next to Sajin.

Kagome stared blankly at the two men, but when her eyes met the younger one, she could see both fear and pure excitement. His smile was so genuine, it was like looking at a sweet child.

Their connection was broken at the sound of Sajin's voice ringing out "Tsume my friend!" His arms opened wide as he gestured "Welcome!"

Tsume bowed his head and provided a half smile "It's been too long Sajin."

The head Priest's eyes turned over to Kagome and he paused. She was quite lovely, but her face was deadpanned, eyes cold and a frown shadowed over her face. It looked as though she had been wearing her clothes for over a week and was in desperate need of a bath.

Regardless he smiled and said "And you must be the lovely Kagome..." the man enthusiastically swung his arm to the side and proclaimed "Might I present, my eldest son, Hojo!"

Kagome didn't really know how to feel in that moment. This was him?

He didn't look like much. He was short for his age, he probably couldn't so much as lift a sword let alone wielding it. Physically, he didn't seem like a man any woman would go for.

However, he looked very kind, sweet even. His eyes were so lively, he seemed so full of life in his single stare. He must have been at least twenty years of age and yet...his face was that of a child's.

Suddenly, Sajin's hand collided with his son's back sending the poor boy leaping forward "Go on then!" he shouted boorishly. Hojo laughed nervously as he regained his height.

He took timid steps forward before he appeared in front of Kagome, and as though he were grasping the petal of a rose, he took hold of her hand.

Kagome watched, her eyes glazed over with a deep haziness as the man placed a gentle kiss on her skin.

At any other time in her life, she'd be blushing fiercely, but this was 'cute' to what she had grown accustomed to. But she could really use cute right now.

As his lips left her hand, he looked her straight in the eyes and said "Hello Lady Higurashi...it is an honour and a privilege to meet you."

Kagome blinked, before nodding to him. She felt no need to give a real response, what was the point?

Nervous by her reaction, Hojo looked back to his Father who seemed just as confused, her own Father did nothing but scowl. He harshly barked "Kagome, answer when you've been spoken to."

Kagome's shoulders tensed at her Father's voice, she nearly forgotten what it sounded like this past week.

She paused for what seemed like forever, it'll she finally looked Hojo in the eye as she said softly "It's a privilege to meet you as well...Hojo."

Sajin burst out in laughter "My isn't she adorable! Wouldn't think her to be the shy type aye!" Kagome's head bowed, this should be humiliating...yet she couldn't bring herself to care.

"Come then Tsume," Sajin said with a grin "I have imported a great amount of sake, the finest in the land!"

Tsume only nodded, not even looking towards his daughter as he followed Sajin up the flight of stairs. Over his shoulder, Sajin called out "You too have fun now!"

Kagome and Hojo watched their fathers disappear into the temple, it took them a moment to realize that they were still holding hands.

Hojo jumped back and apologized several times, his cheeks turning a deep red. Kagome didn't recognize the scandal till a moment later, the sides of her mouth turned up at his innocent reaction.

Hojo quickly collected himself and decided to take action. This isn't how he hoped their lives together would begin, but he intended to salvage the situation.

"Well!" He said brightly as he began climbing down the final steps of the stairs "Shall we go to the garden? The cherry blossoms have just started to-GAH!"

Unfortunately, Hojo had missed the last step and face planted into the ground.

Kagome's eyes were wider than they've ever been as she looked at the man completely stunned.

Hojo was too afraid to stand, he must have looked like such a fool to her! But then...he heard something amazing.

"Mmmm...hum..ha...hahaha, HAHAHAHA!"  
Looking up in astonishment, he saw that Kagome was laughing, hard!

Her arms cradled around her stomach and tears leached from her eyes. Her laughter was probably the sweetest sound he'd ever heard in all his life.

It took a long while for her outburst to subside into a chuckle and then nothing but a smile on her face.

Hojo's heart nearly leaped from his chest when he saw the beauty in her flushed and joyful expression.

"I'm sorry..." she said whipping a tear from her eye "are you alright?" Her hand extended to him, he was still lying flat on the ground but he was in complete awe, he hadn't even noticed.

"Y-Yes...thank you." He said taking her hand.

At the top of the stairs, Miroku and Sango were watching the pair as they walked towards the garden.

"So we're just going to watch them all day?" Sango asked, irritably trying to find a stance that didn't make her feet ache in her insufferable shoes.

"Yes..." Miroku said while chewing on his thumbnail "if everything goes smoothly then they will be married in a few days, but I don't like how she acted in the beginning."

Sango took hold of his shoulder as she tried to remain balanced "I'm sure she was just overwhelmed. If I find out I was to marry that sake of bones I would've run like I was on fire."

Miroku smiled and nodded "He isn't the most attractive, but he can make her laugh, that's something."

Sango shrugged "It'll take a lot more then him falling on his face to impress her though." Finally giving up on the demon shoes and kicking them away.

Miroku smiled and said "Well...we'll just have to help him out on the side-lines." Sango raised a brow "How on earth will we do that?"

Miroku turned and gently took hold of Sango's hand, then he gently brought the sweet girl towards his chest and leaned forward till their foreheads were touching. With smoldering eyes he whispered "By getting as close as we possibly can."

Sango took on a deep blush and tried to distance herself "Miroku! Someone will see us!" Miroku gently pecked her cheek, adoring how shy she became.

Quickly turning her heel she blurted out in sheer embarrassment "I-I'll go see if Hojo and the girl are getting along!"

And she practically ran off, Miroku held back a laugh at her sweetness "That's the spirit love, get going!" She stiffened at his 'love' comment before continuing her march.

Miroku watched her walk away with a small feeling of satisfaction 'Soon you'll be mine, and you'll be able to say it back to me.'

* * *

Kagome and Hojo were walking side by side through the freshly planted rose-garden. She was feeling much better after seeing Hojo's clumsiness first hand, but she was still holding back.

Hojo was racking his brain trying to think of the right thing to say or how to engage her. When she laughed the way she did only moments ago was breathtaking, he wanted to see that again.

"S-So...how was your journey Lady Higurashi?"

Kagome shrugged and replied "It was alright I suppose." the truth was that it was unbearable. Her Father barely said a word to her and she was still nursing the worry she held for her brother...as well as a broken heart.

"You went quite a long way, have you done much traveling?" He asked, ' _what a dull topic, what will I ask next, how's the weather?!'_

Again Kagome shrugged "The only traveling I was allowed to do was to perform exorcisms in neighboring villages, but I always stayed in the West."

Hojo smiled and said "That's amazing!"

Kagome didn't really find it that impressive, but the way Hojo was looking at her held such praise. She learned a little bit about Hojo by simply walking with him.

First, she didn't feel any spiritual energy coming off him, which meant that he didn't have any spiritual gifts. Second, he was raised like a prince but overly sheltered, this establishment was a both a palace and a prison.

The sad thought was that she traded one prison for another.

They sat down on a small bench directly underneath a cherry blossom tree, the petals were beautifully falling like snow. Kagome smiled, not remembering the last time she sat down and stared at the blossoms in bloom.

"Beautiful." She said softly, watching the dream-like scene, while Hojo was watching her, watch the petals. Beautiful was the perfect word. He had only spent a few glorious minutes with Kagome and he was already convinced, she was the woman he would spend the rest of his life with.

Kagome was ripped away from her dream when Hojo said "I hope you'll be happy here Lady Higurashi."

Happy...could she really be happy?

"Do you think I could be?" Her voice was timid but her words will filled with need. She needed to know that she could live a happy existence, even without...

"Of course!" Hojo practically yelled "This is only the beginning...i-it's a bit early to say this but..." Hojo looked deeply into her eyes as he smiled "I couldn't have asked for a better wife."

It was then that it hit Kagome. She was getting married to the man in front of her, a man she did not love or even know. They would be wed and she'd spend the rest of her life being no more then a dutiful wife.

' _Then marry me Kagome.'_

Kagome gasped at the sudden memory. She had forced all thoughts of him out of her mind for the past week, and just then they all came flooding back.

' _I truly love you...and some day, you will be my wife'  
'I'm taking you to the mountains, or a nice beach. You'll never bruise these hands again..."_

' _What kind of a mate would I be if I let you work yourself like that? You and I will be too busy raising...'_

' _Kagome...you can't be gone for so long. You just can't.'_

' _Kagome...'_

Small tears dripped down from her eyes, at the memories of that wonderful half-demon. They shared such sweet words and deep promises. She wanted to marry Inuyasha...to be his wife, more than anything.

Hojo's voice brought her back a second time when he asked "Lady Higurashi? Why are you crying? D-Did I say something wrong?"

Kagome shook her head and whipped away the tears as quickly as she could "No, it's not that... I just..."

She wished it could be him instead. "...hope we can be happy together."

Hojo's smile was like a beacon of light, he leaned in closer to Kagome and said "I promise we will be."

Somehow, with a goofy grin, she found herself smiling back.


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Stupid Kid

_**Chapter Fourteen: Stupid Kid**_

The sun was hanging low in the sky, nightfall was quickly approaching while a small fawn grazed in an empty meadow, unaware of the predator watching it with an unforgiving gaze.

The young hunter lifted his bow and soundlessly pulled the arrow back till the very tip of its feather grazed his cheek. He watched the fawn with a type of cold determination that was foreign not him, but never the less he waited perched at the very edge of the forest.

He was soundless and ready to strike, but his heart thundered in his chest, the scent of his anxiety must have carried to the lone deer. It's head snapped in his direction and the suddenness of its movements startled the hunter and without his knowledge, he released the arrow.

It flew through the air and grazed the fawn's side, but didn't penetrate its skin.

The now alert and frightened deer fled into the forest, all the 'hunter' could do was watch his prey frolic out of view.

"Dammit!" He cried as he flung his bow to the ground in pure frustration. "I'm not meant for this!"

The boy dropped to the ground in exhaustion, he hadn't eaten in two days and his archery was better on targets than on moving creatures.

He sighed miserably as he laid flat on the forest floor. "How pathetic…" he moaned "come on Sota you're better than this." he tried to convince himself but was unsuccessful in actually believing his own words.

Sota lived the life of a priest, his life was sheltered and he was never taught to forage or fish or live in the wild, only to pray and tend the fields, his combat training had been going well…but he never finished.

He was a damn fool for going on this journey. He'd be killed by the elements before finding that demon.

The boy's eyes suddenly opened at the memory of that _creature_ , he watched as it took Rin. That wonderful little girl into his claws and dragged her into the forest to be _devoured!_

"That's right…" he mumbled to himself "I can't stop here…"

Grabbing hold of his bow he used it as a walking stick to keep him balanced. Even if he wanted to turn back he couldn't, he promised his father that he wouldn't return unless he slew the Lord of the West, but far more importantly…he needed to avenge the life of the girl he killed.

The longer he walked the more he could feel his body weakening, but he refused to die, not until he found Sesshomaru.

Sota suddenly laughed and said aloud "Heh…this would be a lot easier if that horse hadn't run off with all my supplies!"

He may have been a hopeless survivalist, but he still had a mission and would not stop until it was fulfilled.

The boy was so determined to keep moving forward, that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings or the tensed golden eyes that watched him from a distance.

* * *

It had been five days since he left the Shrine, but he didn't feel any closer to finding Sesshomaru. He had no leads, no possible idea where he could be. So he aimlessly wandered the forest, hoping, praying for some sign.

"Hahaha!"

Sota stopped dead in his tracks, he had been wandering those woods wordlessly, the only voices he heard were his own and the memories of the family he left behind.

Tears filled his eyes as he heard the familiar sound of Rin's laughter. That beautiful sound that he would never hear again in this life.

"Haha, come Master Jaken! Haha!"

"Rin! You insolent child, come back here at once!"

 _'Wait…What?!'_ Sota's head whipped in all directions with a sudden realization _'That isn't a memory!'_

Without thinking, Sota began a full on sprint towards the sound of laughter, her laughter!

Speeding past trees and shrubbery Sota was suddenly in front of a river. A crisp and gleaming stream of water that suddenly reminded Sota that he hadn't had a drink of water in ages.

He whirled his head around, looking in every direction, but he saw nothing.

Sota's hope quickly died out and angrily he scuffed as he brushed an anxious hand through his tangled hair "You idiot…" he mumbled.

Shrugging off his possible hallucinations Sota sluggishly dropped at the foot of the river and took a few long gulps of water, enjoying every splash of liquid against his tongue.

Sota continued to relax next to the deep water, but in his bliss, he was unaware of the demon who watched him from across the riverbank. His golden eyes studying the boy from the base of a large tree.

It was then that Sota felt the sudden demonic energy, the sensation overwhelmed him and nearly pinned him to the ground.

 _'Such power….w-where?'_

The boy's eyes darted across the water and there he found what he had been seeking. Long, snow white hair that stretched to his waist, deadly sharp claws and golden eyes. He looked with a dull and lifeless expression as he leaned back against the tree trunk, unfazed by his presence.

In a sudden surge of power Sota thrusted himself onto his knees, he reached over his shoulder and ripped an arrow out of his quill and readied it on his bow.

 _"Sesshomaru!"_ He barked, the fury emanating from his eyes gained the demon's attention. Sota was overcome with an urge to kill the demon before him…yet, he couldn't stop his arms from shaking.

The demon looked the boy over, seeing how he was unable to hold his arrow straight, the scent of his fear was clear in the air.

Sesshomaru suddenly had a small smirk that touched his lips, and that act alone pushed Sota to the brink. _'He has the nerve to mock me?!'_

His grip on his bow tightened and the fury in his expression intensified. With a venomous voice, he called out "You… _vial_ creature! I'll make you pay for what you've done!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened a half portion at the accusing tone this fearful boy bellowed, but he wondered what possessed him to dare come before a Demon Lord with such disrespect.

"And what…" his voice was almost annoyed as he asked, "…have I done?"

Sota narrowed his eyes and growled, "For that girl….you murdered Rin!"

It was then that Sota saw a sudden change in the demon. His eyes turned from dull to angry, his bored expression vanished and was replaced with one of untapped rage, and from his seated position, Sesshomaru was suddenly standing before Sota.

He was startled by the sudden rush of his power and quickly leaped back to try and distance himself, but Sesshomaru was far quicker. He took hold of Sota's arm that was holding the arrow in place, and in the flash of a second, had turned his arm until a loud and painful snapping sound was heard.

Sota cried out in pain, his bow and arrow dropped and when his arm was released, Sesshomaru's dangerous claws dove down and gripped around Sota's fragile throat, lifting the boy till his feet dangled in the air.

Sota tried to cry out but no sound came, he tried to kick at Sesshomaru, but his legs couldn't move, the exhaustion and strain had finally caught up to him and his strength was quickly leaving him.

All he was able to do was stare into the eyes of the angered demon that was quickly stripping the life from him. Sesshomaru scuffed and said "You'll die for your insolence."

His vision began to blur, everything was going dark. _'Am I…dying? I didn't even get…to fight…'_

The less Sota struggled, the tighter Sesshomaru's grip became. The question how this idiotic boy even knew Rin crossed his mind, but the answer did not compel him to stop. He would dispose of him and never have to hear such impatience again.

Suddenly, a familiar and despised scent reached the demon, just as a flash of red came crashing down on them. Sesshomaru was quick to drop the boy and leap out of Tetsaiga's wrath.

A crater was left where his feet had been seconds ago, the boy tossed to the side was now gasping for air as he rolled over to his side in agony, but Sesshomaru paid no mind to the boy, his only target was him.

"Inuyasha."

The half demon's ears twitched at the sound of his own name. Causing him to lift his mighty sword from the ground he had just slashed at. His expression was cool, composed, more focused then Sesshomaru had seen him in a long time.

"What brings you here?" Sesshomaru asked, intrigued by how quiet he was. Usually, he would be taunting him with snide remarks and half-thought up puns, but now, he offered nothing but silence.

Using his blade, Inuyasha pointed it directly to the sniveling boy laying at Sesshomaru's feet.

"That one is mine." He stated with all the seriousness in the world, said boy suddenly lifted his head.

Having regained his breath he was shocked by the demon's words. He was tall, covered in red, with the exception of his snow white hair that dropped down his back. Sharp fangs and teeth that would tear him to pieces…but his eyes, they were so solum.

Sesshomaru suddenly snickered "And what business do you have with this weakling?"

Inuyasha remained stoic, which concerned the demon lord greatly. "Not exactly your concern is it?"

Sesshomaru placed his hand on the hilt of Bakusaiga "I'm impressed, little brother. At this point, you would have attacked me brutishly, but it seems you finally developed some manners. I suppose I have your mate to thank-"

Sesshomaru's words were cut off by Inuyasha's fist which collided with his stomach, sending the demon falling backwards. The strike surprising, yet not surprising at the same time.

"Well…" Sesshomaru grunted "That's more like it."

Inuyasha only barred his fangs and barked "I ain't here to fight! I'm here for the kid that's all!"

It was this moment that Sota finally found his voice, he barked angrily "I'd never go with the likes of a demon!" Both demon's turned their annoyed gazes to him at once, causing him to flinch. Before he could say anything else, Inuyasha sped to his side and clocked him over the head, knocking the boy unconscious.

Inuyasha looked back to his elder brother and asked "We done here?"

Sesshomaru paused before nodding "I suppose so. I'm not sure what you intend to do with that boy, but I suggest you advise him to hold his tongue."

"Noted." Inuyasha replied before hosting Sota over his shoulder. Before he departed he asked "How is the little Princess doing anyways?"

Sesshomaru visibly tensed at the mention of Rin, his one, and only soft spot. "She is perfectly safe in my care."

Inuyasha smirked as he began walking towards the forest "Good. If I find out otherwise I'll come back and make you pay."

Sesshomaru didn't bother with a response, he only watched his younger brother vanish into the trees with the disrespectful child. He didn't care who he was or what his reasons were, he simply decided that he wasn't worth the great lord's time.

With that, he turned his heel and began his descent back home.

* * *

Aggressively Sota's short canines sank into the grilled fish in his hands, not even waiting for the simmering flesh to cool off before stuffing it in his mouth, bones and all.

It had been days since his last meal and he was going to enjoy every second, even with a glaring Half-Demon across from him.

The moment he woke up the demon didn't say a word aside from 'eat' when the fish was presented to him, which Sota complied gratefully.

He didn't bother asking where he was or why he let Sesshomaru escape…or even why he had helped him. All of those thoughts slipped out of his mind when the delicious, heavenly fish was given to him on a holy stick.

But all too suddenly Sota had consumed every ounce of his meal, stripping the bones clean. Before his stomach was even able to growl, a sudden hand pulled his from the trance he had been in for several minutes.

The demon had roasted two more fish and presented one to Sota.

Naturally, Sota hesitated. This was a demon after all. Demons couldn't be trusted because they held no kindness in their hearts, only darkness and evil. These fish were probably laced with poison, the same poison Sesshomaru spewed from his claws…yet it still looked so good!

Greedily, Sota ripped the fish from his grasp and continued to gorge himself. The demon only sat back, not at all offended by his rudeness, or even if he was he didn't show it.

All the demon did was stare blankly at Sota, it seemed that he had something heavy weighing on his mind, Sota could practically feel a deep sadness that surrounded his aura.

His eyes reflected off the light from the campfire. A magnificent gold no question, but behind it, a deep longing, aching, but for what, Sota could not say.

When Sota had finally finished his third grilled fish, he took a heavy breath of relief and leaned back against a solid tree. That was probably the best meal of his life. But slowly, his eyes reopened to see the same golden eyes staring at him.

At this time he was annoyed by the constant glare, but Sota felt obliged to show some gratitude at least. He did note that his arm had been poorly bandaged, Sesshomaru's attack left his shoulder dislocated and now it had to be held by a broken piece of cloth. The demon surprisingly went through a lot of trouble to save him.

Sitting up straight, he bowed his head and said "Thank you very much for the food."

Silence.

It was customary to stay bowed until the person acknowledges your appreciation, but he said absolutely nothing. Curiously, Sota lifted his head and found an unimpressed expression across the demon's face.

It was then that the demon finally muttered "Keh, Idiot." before turning his head away from him completely.

Blinking several times, Sota asked "what?"

At the sound of his voice, the demon's head snapped back as he barked "I said, _IDIOT!_ You're a stupid little kid that marching into the forest and nearly starved to death for an unneeded revenge! Not to mention you picked a fight with a demon you had no chance of defeating! _You. Are. An. **IDIOT**!_ "

Sota lunged back at the magnitude of his roar. Not expecting the solum demon to have such an outburst. But it did beg the question 'Why is he lecturing me?!' But he wasn't finished, the demon continued running his mouth

"You selfish, stubborn, reckless, twerp! Does it even occur to you how out-matched you were, it's pathetic the way you were stumbling around in that fight, were you even paying attention during your training?! Honestly, what was going through that empty head, running into a fight with a fucking Demon Lord half-assed! That ain't the way to win, it's the way to die!"

Finally finished with his outburst, the demon settled back into his seated potion and turned his gaze back to the fire, Sota sat stunned and practically pinned the tree behind him.

If words were knives he would have been squired to death just then.

Sota managed to start breathing as the demon visibly relaxed and returned to a more calmed state. Timidly, out of fear of being tongue lashed again, Sota asked "If I'm such an idiot…why did you bother saving me? Why did you interfere in the fight? Why protect me and let Sesshomaru go?"

"Oh for the love of…" he growled, overwhelmed by the series of questions "…is every Higurashi so fucking chatty?!"

Sota blinked and asked in shock "You know my family name?"

The demon stilled, before quickly shutting his mouth, as though he had said too much.

Sota's eyes narrowed as he asked "Who are you?"

The demon turned to Sota, eyes focused as he stated firmly "None of your damn business!"

Sota gapped and shouted "What?! You won't even tell me your name?"

Inuyasha only raised an unamused eyebrow in Sota's direction. Which caused the boy to shutter with frustration, taking a breath he tried again.

"Alright, let me start. Hello, my name is Sota Higurashi of the Higurashi Shrine." He completed his title with a sharp bow, then looked to the stubborn creature, but was only met with silence.

"…Well?"

"What 'well'?!" Inuyasha barked

"You didn't introduce yourself or answer any of my questions!"

"Why the hell should I give you any kind of information, just be grateful that I saved your dumb-ass!"

"That's not good enough, tell me why you helped me!"

 _ ***BAME***_

"Ow!" Sota screeched "Why did you do that?!"

"Because you're being a stupid brat!" Inuyasha barked back, reclining his fist back onto his lap. "Not to mention annoying!"

Sota rubbed soon to be goose egg on his scalp and grumbled something about his new companion's temper.

Inuyasha scoffed and pulled himself to his feet. Sota turned only to see the annoyed demon looking down upon him, Inuyasha ordered, the sneer still across his face "No more talking, just go to sleep."

At this point Sota had had enough, shifting to his feet (which was difficult with only one arm), standing before the strong demon he barked "Why should I listen to the likes of a demon who won't even tell me anything about him?!"

Only then did he realize how much bigger and stronger he looked. The demon took a step closer to Sota, all the while a deep growl rumbled from his chest.

If his intentions were to intimidate Sota into submission…it was working because Sota instantly began moving back, regretting his provoking him. Inuyasha continued to move forward until Sota was backed up into the nearby tree.

Sota cringed as Inuyasha growls were replaced with a mild chuckle, his large arms crossed before his chest as he mocked "You're just as weak as I thought you were."

Sota's bangs lowered in front of his eyes in defeat. He was weak…so weak he wasn't able to keep himself stable long enough to find Sesshomaru and defeat him in battle…if you'd even call what happened earlier that day a 'battle'.

"I'm aware..." Sota bit out, tired of hearing this demon talk down to him.

"What was that?" Inuyasha chimed

"I'm fully aware of how weak I am! It's because of my weakness that I can't be a proper priest, I can't protect myself or my home…I couldn't even protect a _little girl_ from that _fucking_ _demon_!"

His breath became labored at his anger as he continued shouting into the night

"I get it! I know how weak I am and I know that I'm probably going to die in these woods, but anything is better than returning in shame! In knowing how much of a failure I am and disgracing the names of my father and sister!"

Inuyasha watched unfazed as tears began rolling down his eyes.

"They deserve more…then a gutless bastard like me! I wanted to prove my strength…to show them that I'm worth something…but I know that I'm not."

When he was finally finished Sota lowered himself to the ground, he was unable to sink any lower until he heard a sudden, calm voice.

"You really are an idiot. Now, what am I going to do with you."

Sota looked up to see Inuyasha shaking his head while running a clawed hand through his fingers, deep in thought. Suddenly awake, he looked back to Sota and asked "Why not just return to your shrine?"

Sota sighed miserably and said "I can't…I made a vow that I wouldn't return without Sesshomaru's head. If I even try my father will kill me."

Inuyasha groaned and barked "Why the hell would you make a pledge like that?!"

Sota barked as he began to whip away his tears "I had to! Sesshomaru attacked my village and killed a young girl who was under our protection! He…he had possessed her, and I was suppose to watch her…but the night of the attack she bolted straight to him…and she was dead."

Inuyasha stared down Sota as he asked "Did you see the body?"

Started by the thought Sota's head shot up as he asked "What? No…" Inuyasha scoffed then asked "then how do you know she's dead?"

Sota was now livid and leaped to his feet "How _dare_ you! That demon killed Rin! I know because my sister Kagome confirmed it!"

Inuyasha's ear flicked at the sound of her name, and for a few moments didn't say anything at all. His face once again became solum and deep in thought. That is until he caught Sota staring at him.

Clearing his throat, Inuyasha continued "If you didn't see a body then you can't confirm a death no matter who said what."

"What are you getting at?!" Sota asked, furious with the words coming out of the demon's mouth. But Inuyasha only bit back "I'm tellin' ya that girl is _alive_!"

Sota became frozen where he stood. Time had stilled as he absorbed the information that was just given to him and instantly rejected it. "You're lying."

Inuyasha scoffed and asked "What would I gain by lying to you?"

"You're a demon!" Sota accused "Demons lie like it's second nature!"

"So do humans!" Inuyasha stated "And I ain't lying. The girl is alive and safe in Sesshomaru's care."

Sota ran his hand over his tired face, rubbing the temple on the side of his face as he breathed "Alright…say I did believe you and Rin was alive. Why in god's name would a demon have a human girl under his care?!"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulder "not my place to say, wanna find out then you ask him yourself."

Sota sighed, as vague as ever.

With an injured arm and no real fighting skill, he'd never be able to go up against Sesshomaru in his condition, let alone find him! It was by accident that he found him the first time.

But it hit Sota then, his eyes turned back to the sour faced demon in front of him and asked "You…can take me to him."

Inuyasha's ears turned up as he barked " _What?_ "

Now standing tall, Sota practically ordered "Take me to Sesshomaru. You can find him much faster than I can, and prove to me that Rin is alive. If she's alive then I can return her to our home. I might be able to kill the demon but…I'd do anything to save her."

Inuyasha stared hard at the young boy, his eyes were as hard as stone, but finally, he sighed "You can't seem to get it through your head can you."

Sota half smiled and said "stubbornness runs in my family."

Inuyasha snorted in amusement _"You're right there."_ he said under his breath, the sound barely reaching Sota's ears.

"Alright" Inuyasha agreed, but then very seriously said "I'll take you to see for yourself. But I want something in return."

Sota's head jerked back, was this a demon bargain? If he agreed, would this place a curse on him?!

Taking his chances Sota asked "what do you want in return?"

Inuyasha turned his back to the boy, unable to look at him directly and said with a shaky breath "Take me…to where Kagome Higurashi is."


	15. Ch Fifteen: New Friends Old Memories

_Chapter 15: New Friends Old Memories_

Sota stilled at the sound of his sister's name. What in seven hells did a demon want with Kagome?! How did he even know about her.

Sota's expression became hostile as did his voice "What the hell do you want with my sister, and what makes you think I'd let a _demon_ anywhere near her?!"

Inuyasha's back was still to him, he was choosing his words carefully but at the same time, Sota saw him fidget and the nervousness fell off of him in waves.

"I need to speak with her." Was his only response, straight and to the point.

"About what?"

"None of your fucking business!" Inuyasha finally snapped "I just need some answers alright, now leave it the fuck alone!"

Sota was quickly gathering that this demon was 'unique'. There was something different about him, specifically that nothing he did nor said made any sense whatsoever.

It pulled him down into a serious dilemma. If he agreed and was taken to a living, breathing Rin…the guilt that was killing him inside could finally fade. But at what coast? This demon was obviously dangerous, could he really be trusted to go to his only sister.

Then again Kagome was the strongest Priestess he'd ever seen, the only demon who had been a match for her was Sesshomaru…but by the looks of Inuyasha, he wasn't as powerful.

Now that he looked more closely, realization struck him as his eyes landed on the white, fury appendages atop his head.

"Half Demon?" Sota voiced out loud, causing Inuyasha to finally snap and look at him. This eyes burned with something between anger and confusion. "The fuck did you say?!" He growled, causing Sota to tense. That wasn't meant to be said out loud.

Coughing lightly Sota explained "Apologizes, but I'm just now realizing that your not fully demon."

"What difference does that make if I am or not?" Inuyasha bit back, his arms once again folding over her chest.

"Well…" Sota scratched his head unconsciously as he attempted to find the proper words "if you were full demon then I definitely wouldn't be able to trust you…but since you're half human…"

The offended expression across his face was replaced with one of hope. Inuyasha waited eagerly for Sota to finish.

Raising an accusing finger, Sota stated with as much conviction his voice could muster "If you swear to be true and stay with me till this mission is completed…and vow to not hurt a single human soul…then I will take you to speak with my sister."

Inuyasha's eyes had closed just then, he grunted his agreement and turned away from Sota a second time. Most likely trying to hide his expression but Sota was able to sense his change in mood.

He wasn't exactly happy nor excited, but maybe relieved. The sadness this man felt was indescribable, it made Sota wonder why he wanted to see his sister. What kind of information did she have that a Half-Demon could possibly want?

The questions rolled around in his mind, trying to find quick solutions that would put them to rest, but after everything that had happened that day, Souta could care less about who wanted to chat with Kagome.

"Well." Inuyasha's sudden voice brought Sota back to reality "Get a move on alright, we're waisting time."

Sota blinked at the baffling statement "But…it's night."

Inuyasha only gave an unimpressed glare "And Sesshomaru has probably already put three days between us and them since _your_ little _stunt_ earlier, so if you wanna catch up with them let's get going! His scent is still fresh so it won't take too long to track them down."

The Half-Demon then took off in a speedy walk and Sota fumbled on his own feet before following him. They set off into the dark forest without uttering a single word.

* * *

The morning light beamed beautifully on the Eastern Shrine, the calming sound of the stream passing through the garden, by passing the simmering flower covered earth that danced in summer's soft breeze.

To anyone else it would look like the perfect day, though a certain Priestess was too occupied to even pay even the smallest amount of attention.

Kagome took a deep breath, her hands clutching the foreign sword in her two hands, her legs stood strong and her eyes were burned towards her opponent.

Sango, the demon slayer, stood with an equally confident stance. She glared back at Kagome with a deep concentrated tension that would make any enemy run for cover.

Everything was still and silent, that was until a silent bell was rung between them. Sango was first strike, she went off at a full sprint before lunging into the air.

Kagome was quick to swing her sword and clash with the slayer, their movements were as fast as lightening and as fluid as the river. Every attack was countered and every movement mirrored.

As Sango took a quick lunge, Kagome was able to lunge to the side and with all her strength swung the sword to Sango's, attempting to throw her blade away, but Sango's grip was relentless, and the two were placed a face to face stand still.

Both blades were dangerously close and it took all the might in both warriors to keep themselves steady. In the tension, Sango cracked a cocky smile to her opponent, which Kagome mirrored whole-heartedly.

But the friendly exchange was replaced by pure seriousness and the fight resumed by Sango pushing Kagome back with full force, she practically body checked the poor girl, and the few seconds that Kagome was off balance, Sango dropped down to the ground and quickly slipped Kagome's legs with her own.

Kagome let out a startled gasp as she came crashing down, lying flat on the ground with a painful 'umph' sound.

In the suddenness of the attack, Kagome had lost the grip on her sword and it went flying across the court.

'Damn' She inwardly cursed, eyes opening to see a familiar view, of her new Demon-Slayer friend standing victorious with her sword pointed directly at her.

Both women huffed and panted, sweat dripping from their temples, Sango only flicked her bangs out of her eyes and said "Looks like I win this one Kagome."

But Kagome only provided a soft chuckle and said hastily "Not yet!"

With agility, Kagome flung her right leg upward, striking her shine into Sango's side. She gasped and crumbled backwards to the sudden blow, but recovered just as quickly. Sango grunted and looked back only to see Kagome sprinting towards her fallen weapon.

"Oh no you don't!" She called out, leaping after her with her sword held up high as though preparing to strike her down.

But Kagome had already reached her sword, as soon as it was back into her left hand, she swung it with all her might and spun around in her coached position.

But her attack stopped altogether, with a controlled gust of wind flowing from her weapon. The tip of Kagome's blade was aligned with Sango's throat, as Sango's was directed at the exact same point.

The two stood stock-still for a moment, neither moving their blades any farther than graving the skin.

It only took three seconds before their seriousness cracked and the two bursted out laughing. Blades fell to the ground, and Sango lent out her hand which Kagome gratefully accepted.

"Another draw!" Kagome exclaimed between pants, but Sango only waved her hand "I had you back there, if you hadn't been playing dirty then I would have won."

Kagome scuffed "Coming from the woman who punched me square in the face last time"

sango blushed at the memory of the incident and defended "I told you it was a reflex! And you shouldn't have tried to unarm me directly!" But Kagome only laughed "How else do you unarm someone!"

The two had grown very close in Kagome's short time at the Eastern Shrine. Being the only other woman as well as the only person with any real fighting capabilities, they bonded quickly through rigorous training.

"I still say Bows are easier" Kagome said while patting the ground's dusk from her backside, but Sango only shook her head "I could never work a bow, but Hiraikotsu does the most damage!"

"Too heavy, you can't get an accurate shot!"

"Well then you just need to build more muscle!" She quipped by bumping Kagome's side playfully, which erupted another long lasting laugh between them.

From the side of the training circle Miroku watched fondly at the two women. He had never seen Sango so lively than training with Kagome, and he could see that Kagome was far happier in her company than anyone else at the Shrine.

Sadly, that included his young master.

Miroku turned her head upwards to the Shrine's balcony, where rest-assured, Hojo was there watching.

He was appalled by violence, but loved to watch Kagome's smile. Ever since that first day when he had made a complete fool of himself, Kagome hadn't truly smiled in his presents.

He wondered if he was doing something wrong or if she just needed more time to adjust. He would give her all the space she needed, as long as he got to see that smile of her's at least once a day during her training.

* * *

That night, Kagome was dressed and prepped for dinner. Much to the other women's disapproval, Kagome requested that she would dress and bathe herself without the help of the attendants.

She would never get use to the idea of anyone weighing on her hand and foot, this was a Shrine for god sake, not a hot-spring getaway!

It had only been a few days since she arrived, no moves had been made for the wedding just yet, but she feared that it would happen any day.

Kagome had been spending time learning the layout of the land and assessing the situation with the demon population.

Even she had to admit that it was strange how they all suddenly came alive recently. More than four villages in this region had been decimated, but they were on the outskirts of the territory moving inwards towards the capital.

If nothing was done, then many more would die.

Regardless she had been keeping herself busy, she was training hard with Sango and the other troops so they could all work well as a unit as well as practicing spells and exorcism with Miroku.

The two had become good companions, Sango had become the link to her sanity! Never before had she gained a female friend with the ability to go up against her in battle, but she also provided a sense of normalcy that Kagome desperately needed.

Miroku on the other had was a required taste, he was polite and intelligent, but the first time they met, he received a black eye for patting her rear-end, and then Sango had a whack at him.

Since then, she made sure to keep appropriate distance.

Regardless she was happy they found each other.

As for Hojo, the only time she had spent with her… _fiancé_ , was politely passing one another in the halls and during their scheduled (awkward) dinners. The worst part was that he was genuinely trying to get closer to her, but she couldn't give him the time of day.

As for now, she would just have to settle with polite responses and soft smiles. She didn't want anything more.

With a smack to both her cheeks Kagome was up and made her way to the dinning hall. Hojo, as always, was already seated and waiting for her with a large grin. He seemed to truly enjoy the time they spent together.

Ten minutes into the meal was spent in pure silence. Calming for Kagome but nerve-wracking for Hojo. He needed more than an ice-breaker, possibly to split the mountain that had grown between them.

Taking a stab in the dark "So…I see you and Miroku's woman are getting along well"

"Oh!" Kagome blinked "Yes, Sango is very kind and she's an incredible fighter." Hojo chuckled almost nervously "Yes…fighting."

Kagome chewed her rice thoughtfully before asking "You don't approve?" She asked, which nearly made Hojo jump from his seat "No, no! Well, I won't say its disapproval, per-say…but more like…like a distaste! Or…wait…no not distaste…b-but…"

He continued to ramble on like that, which made Kagome chuckle lightly "It's alright, not everyone is born a fighter."

Hojo took a breath before he continued to attempt at speaking.

"In truth…" he stretched "I've never really approved such violence because it only creates more violence."

Kagome blinked "Well we aren't fighting other people, only dangerous demons."

Hojo began to scratch the back of his head "Right, of course! It's just…well perhaps…" but Hojo bit down his own words, as though fearing how they might sound "Never-mind." he retreated back to his meal.

Normally, Kagome wouldn't have pressed any further, but her curiosity got the better of her and she asked "What were you going to say?"

Hojo blushed and frantically said "No, no, it's silly!"

Kagome placed her chopsticks down and turned to face him with her undivided attention. Hojo buckled under her sudden gaze and blurted "W-What if there was a better way!"

She tilted her head in confusion she asked "Better way?"

"Y-Yes…humans and demons have been slaughtering each other for generations, a-and I merely wondered if there was a way for both sides to win…find some kind of peace…maybe we can reason with the demon lords…or at least…find some kind of common ground."

Kagome nearly gasped, she was stunned by his sudden words.

Could he really believe that…believe that demons and humans could find peace and live side by side?

The idea alone had a found memory emerge, one of the many she had attempted to barry.

 _She laid in his arms, those strong and dependable arms that cloaked her from the outside world. Her eyes were closed and she rested her head in his strong chest, breathing in his pine-like scent and listening to his steady heartbeat. They were quietly seated high in a tree that overlooked the village._

 _She signed softly "Inuyasha…"_

 _Without looking, she could already tell his furry appendage twitched from above his head, signaling that he was listening to her every word intently._

 _"_ _Tell me…what is it like to be a half-demon?"_

 _She knew that the subject was sensitive for him and could feel his sudden stiffness from her back._

 _"_ _Keh, that's a stupid question." He said dismissively but curled her closer to him none the less. But Kagome strained her neck to look at him "No really, I want to know more about you."_

 _Again, he scuffed "You already know me…not what I am, but who I am."_

 _Kagome was surprised at his sudden poetic abilities, she blushed a bit and said "Yeah, that's true…sorry I brought it up." and settled back in their comfortable position._

 _But softly she whispered into her chest, knowing full well that he would be able to hear her "I wish I was born a half-demon too."_

 _That time, Inuyasha didn't merely stiffen, he pulled her away from his embrace to that she could look into his eyes. She was surprised to see hurt in them._

 _"_ _Don't say dumb shit. People hate half-demons, it ain't an easy life. Everyone and everything is out to get you from the moment your born…you wouldn't want to be anything like me."_

 _Kagome paused, unable to register the pain that was inflicted on his words and gaze. Not Half-Demon, not Half-Human…not apart of either world._

 _Suddenly Kagome took hold of the hands that were grasping her shoulders. She was now looking into his cautious gaze and said with a soft smile "Yes…I would. I would do anything to be with you…"_

 _She looked down at their joined hands, tracing his calloused skin and sharp claws. "If I had been born a half-demon and not a priestess…then we wouldn't have to hide. We could…"_

 _We could be married._

 _Inuyasha was able to read her expression, knowing exactly what was passing through her mind._

 _In a burst of speed Kagome was scooped up and placed back into his lap, this time however she was facing him._

 _"_ _Kagome…" he said, gaining her attention away from her sudden blush "…you don't need to change to be my wife…I'm with you if your a human, demon, or anything in between."_

 _He gently pressed his forehead to hers, their eyes never leaving the other's. He flashed her a cool grin and said "You will be mine, cause I ain't going anywhere without you."_

 _All she could do was grin back at him before his lips covered hers in a searing kiss._

"Kagome…" Hojo's shaking voice brought Kagome back to reality, it was then that she realized she was crying.

Slowly she ran under fingertips across her cheek, disrupting the flow of her tears and attaching the wetness to her hand. How long has she been crying?

It couldn't have been too long since her action pulled Hojo into a nervous fit.

"I-I-I am so s-sorry Lady Higurashi! F-Forgive me! I didn't mean to…"

Kagome released a sobbing laugh as she raised her hand to him, silencing his rant to allow her to clean her face and whip her tears. "No Hojo, you didn't upset me…"

When Kagome looked up, his breath was stolen. Kagome was giving him a truly happy smile, she was grinning ear to ear with her eyes closed she said softly "I think your right, there can be peace."

Hojo was unable to reply, his heart went into overdrive. 'S-She's so beautiful…'

Without thinking, Hojo leapt forward and took possession of Kagome's hands. He raised them high between them both and said "Then I swear! I'll do everything in my power…to make a peace treaty with the demons!"

Kagome would have been startled if it wasn't for how nervous Hojo looked. He was…adorable! Like a he was trying to promise her the whole world in the palm of his hand.

All Kagome could do is continue to smile joyously. Never before had she met someone with the same ideals as her, if he became the head of this Shrine and spread this way of thinking…maybe someday, there will be a safe place for the half-demon that haunted her dreams.

Suddenly, a guard burst through the doors to the dinning hall. Hojo and Kagome jumped, while releasing the hold on each other's hands.

"F-Forgive me my Lord, but Lady Kagome is needed!" He said frantically "There is a demon hoard heading from the south! Our scouts say that they are heading towards the Shrine!"

Instantly Kagome rushed to her feet "Ready the horses, I need a squad of ten men as well as Lady Sango. Have Miroku and the other priests prepare a barrier around the Shrine and send word to the nearby villages to get to the Shrine as soon as possible. We will make this a safe haven for them."

"Yes M'Lady!" he nearly shouted from his nervousness and sprinted out the door, Kagome was about to run in the same direction but Hojo's voice stopped her.

"Lady Higurashi?! What will you do?"

She turned back to him, her tears already dried and a stern look of determination had set. "I'm going to hold them back before they reach the villages."

With the turn of her heel she sped out of the hall, Hojo's eyes glued to her long, lushes hair as it floated back and forth with her movements. He watched as a true warrior rushed to battle, and all he was able to do was matter "Please be safe."


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Blood Guides

**Chapter Sixteen: Blood Guides**

The battlefield was a nightmare, there were demons coming left and right and the troops were pinned in a tight formation.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango shouted as her mighty weapon tore through the hoard of demons, before retuning to her muscular arm. At the impact of the heavy boomerang, she fell to one knee as she panted, her lungs clinching to the air in her body.

'Damn…I don't know how much longer I can hold this up' she looked back to see the masses of their army, half were wounded while the other were barely holding the demons back.

She was only glad that Miroku was still at the Shrine since he became an advisor he was effectively pulled out of the demon strike force. Though they would be needed reinforcements sooner than later.

Her concentration broke as a fifteen-foot centipede demon emerged out of the ground in a roaring furry. The dirt beneath her feet began to crumble, throwing her off her balance and flinging her to the ground, her hiraikotsu dropped a few feet away from her.

The demon took advantage of the surprised soldiers and through it's enormous body down onto their tight formation. "Look out!" Sango shouted as she scrambled to her feet, she could hear the men begin to panic as they saw the centipede about to crush them to their deaths, her instinct was to leap out of the way but she would only be running blindly into a thick demon hoard not to mention she wouldn't make it in time, nor would the wounded men behind her.

The brave warrior held her ground, if this was meant to be her death, she would take it with pride. Sango closed her eyes 'Forgive me Monk.'

RAWWWWWW

Sango's eyes shot open and was shocked to see the demon rocking back and forth in pure agony. Three sacred arrows pierced it's skin, the purifying light shinned over the creator before devouring it and turning it to mountain of dusk.

Sango turned and with joyous relief saw Kagome Higurashi riding towards their remaining troops at full force with over a hundred men trailing behind her, acting as their reinforcements.

There was no match to the speed of her arrows, flying across the air and hitting two or a three demons per shot. She acted as a strike of lighting that purified the hoard in her wake.

In mere moments the troops had regained their footing and pushed back the demons far enough to join with Sango's extermination group. Kagome quickly dismounted her horse and ran to Sango side, she had fallen to her knees in the relief of seeing the hope her friend had brought with her.

"Sango, are you alright?" Kagome called, shooting another arrow into a large wolf demon. Sango smiled smugly and replied "Yeah…just got tired waiting for you!"

Kagome only smirked as she continued firing. Thank goodness they had made it in time, more then half of the first division had been killed and even more were injured.

"This hoard came out of nowhere…" Sango stated as she pulled herself to her feet "We weren't ready."

"It's alright" Kagome assured her, relentlessly firing arrows as she spoke. "Right now we need to get the injured back to the Shrine." Only then did Sango's tone become annoyed "I can still fight!"

Her point was only proven as a skeleton demon leaped at her with a bloodcurdling cry, Sango didn't hesitate to draw her sword and ran it through the creator's skull, rendering it to a pile of the bones.

Kagome mentally sighed at her stubbornness "I know you can…but they can't" she referred to the wounded soldiers lying helpless and afraid as the demons continued swarming.

"Someone needs to guard them as their taken back to the Shrine or they'll be picked off. Only you have the strength to get them there!"

Sango tisked in frustration, but knew that she was right. It was no surprise that Kagome was a natural born leader.

"Someone else can babysit" she claimed as she bent down to grasp her hiraikotsu "I'm not leaving you with all the fun!" Kagome only signed and figured she wouldn't waste time arguing.

Both women lead the charge and were relentlessly pushing the demons farther and farther back, there must have been thousands lower cased demons. Flying demons, land demons, demon animals, demons underground, all unintelligent and relied solely on their killing instinct, ready to rip apart anything in their path. But she wouldn't let up, not with so many lives on the line.

She was moving this such tenacity that some of the soldiers she was leading had difficulty keeping up with her, only Sango managed to trail behind.

"Focus your aim on the north side, make a clearing for the first division! Don't break formation!" She ordered and had a respected 'Yes Ma'am' shouted back at her.

This was the war she was raised to fight, she would win for the good of humanity, for the people she protected and for those who would die if she did nothing.

This was the purpose of her cursed bloodline.

Suddenly she heard blood curdling cries ripping through the air. She turned around and was mortified to see a flock of vampire-bat demons descending onto her warriors. In mere moments they had been picked off the ground and sucked completely of their blood.

"Shoot them down!" ordered Sango as she through her hiraikotsu with fury, tearing through only one of the demons who was kidnapping a solider. While effective, it left her wide open for mere seconds, that was enough time for a vampire-bat to attack.

Kagome had been preoccupied shooting them from above that she didn't see the vampire-bat coming until it was too late. "SANGO!" She cried, but it's deadly talons took hold of her arm and trusted her into the air.

Sango screamed in surprise as she looked down, already they were thirty feet in the air. She didn't have too much time to waste, she unsheathed her sword preparing to stab it through this demon's heart when an arrow beat her to it.

With a painful cry the demon was purified and Sango was released, she then came crashing down to the earth. She hit the forest ground hard and released a painful wail. In and instant Kagome was at her side.

"Sango are you hurt?" but as she came closer, the truth was painfully obvious, Sango's right arm had been torn up by the demon's talons, the gashes were deep and heavily bleeding.

"Damn thing surprised me." she gritted, as a medic swooped down next to her and began to bandage the wound.

Something snapped in Kagome then, seeing such a wound on someone she'd grown to care for ignited a fire that engulfed her in anger.

She now stood with fury as she released arrow after arrow, wanting to strike down as many demons as possible. The vampire-bats began to scatter, taking the corpses of their fallen soldiers with them.

At this moment, she was distracted, she was hell-bent of shooting down everything in the sky that she wasn't paying enough attention to the demons that were on and or in the ground.

Beneath her feet, a small beam of white light shot out of the soil and used it's sharp talons to tare into her side. Kagome screamed in shock and pain as she fell to her knees.

Sango as well as the other troops looked in her direction, Sango was the first on her feet despite her wound "Kagome!"

"Stay back!" She shouted from her curled up position "They're underground, do not approach me!"

Reluctantly, Sango headed the order, but she was prepared to leap into action if necessary.

Kagome held her bleeding side, looking down to see her clothing soaked in blood, the sight making her cringe. As she looked up she could see the hoard begin to swarm around her and the remaining troops. All drawn to the scent of their blood and visual weakness.

Kagome's grasp on her bow tightened as her eyes met her attacker. A small, decrepit looking demon sat smugly as it licked it's long, knife-like talons.

Kagome took a heavy breath as she whispered a joke to herself "Now things are getting interesting."

It must have been only a foot long with a worm-like body and with the face of a man. It's beady, little eyes staring her through white bangs.

"You taste delicious…my Master will be pleased." It's voice was a disgusting sound, but Kagome's eyes narrowed onto the little creator.

'Master? Then this wasn't a random attack, this hoard had been orchestrated by a higher power. A Demon Lord perhaps?' Kagome wondered, she forced herself to stand as straight as possible and aimed her arrow at it.

"Tell me. Who is your Master?"

The creator grinned at her, his talon now licked clean. "I am Kagerōmaru…and you High Priestess, know my Master quiet well."

Kagome was suddenly startled as Kagerōmaru began to laugh. How did this demon know her and more importantly who was this Master?

Kagome looked around her, realizing just how outnumbered they were. Sango and the other troops were at a stand-still, also coming to the same realization. The demons were standing in wait, she was completely surrounded and any of the reinforcements she had brought were either pinned or dead.

"What do you mean?" She demanded, her arrow was still aimed at Kagerōmaru's heart as he gave a hellish grin. "In another life…you two were quiet close."

Kagome's gritted her teeth, suddenly catching on to what he was tossing to her. To the side, Sango was listening intently, not fully understanding.

"You have me confused with someone else." Her tone was tight and aggressive, but Kagerōmaru only laughed "there is no question, you are her!" Then he he bended forward and gave a mocking bow "my dear Lady Kikyo."

Those were Kagerōmaru's last words before Kagome released her arrow which then ran through the tiny demon's body. In the heat of the moment she couldn't stop her arrow, he had crossed a line that should not have been drawn.

Her passion killing did have it's consequences however, as the sudden hoard that was waiting to kill sprung into action. The troops released a battle cry as they all began shooting, cutting and bludgeoning all the demons in their path, but they were being quickly surrounded.

Kagome's hand leapt to her quill only to discover she had two arrows left. The remainder of this fight would be handled with hand to hand purification.

Kagome readied her energy preparing to erect a shield, but with demon speed she had no hope of beating them. She braced herself for the impact, but it never came.

Only a heavy wind that blew past her and the sudden irradiation of multiple demons. Kagome eyes widened in disbelief, as she stared at the red cloth standing protectively only an inch in front of her.

Those broad shoulders, the scent of pine, the long white hair flowing in the sudden wind that was created by the enormous sword held with both his clawed hands and those defensively perched ears.

Her breath hitched in her throat, she must have died just then…that's the only explanation, but she couldn't help the need to reach out and touch him, make sure that he was real.

As the sudden blast from Tessaiga began to subside, the battle, the world around them faded away. It took a moment for him to turn to look at her, but as he did, their eyes connected and every muscle in her body suddenly relaxed.

Brown met gold in a deep and concentrated affair. His serious and loving eyes bore into her, she couldn't look away as they engulfed her completely.

For what seemed like an eternity apart, there he was in front of her, a mere foot away.

He said nothing, his expression was calm, calmer then she had ever seen before, and without his consent, his hand slowly moved on its own. Kagome held her breath as a clawed hand rose to her check, it hovered over her skin, begging for permission to feel her again, but something held him back.

Their eyes never broke, it was a torturous bliss.

"Kagome…" his voice, soft and pleading. Her heart broke on the spot and her eyes nearly flooded with tears. If only she could have preserved that moment, the feeling of content and relief of seeing him again, she couldn't help but smile.

Their time was short lives, shattered as a rouge arrow shot forward, it was easily caught in Inuyasha's hands mere inches away from his face.

His eyes darted to the Shrine soldiers with pure hatred as a frustrated growl ripped through the air. Kagome gasped as she had been brought back from her daze. She quickly whipped her head over to her remaining troops, they had regrouped and created a defensive line, all had their arrows pointed to Inuyasha.

Sango lifted her arm, signalling them to prepare to fire "Ready!" She called out, but without hesitation Kagome stepped in front of Inuyasha with both arms spread out, she nearly screamed to the heavens "Hold your fire!"

Everyone there, including Inuyasha, all-powerful was taken aback by her action. The men began mumbling to each other, their weapons still lethal and aimed on target.

Kagome the high priestess of the region, protecting a demon? Regardless, she called to her "Kagome step aside, what are you doing?"

Sweat dripped from Kagome's brow, she needed to choose her words carefully. Looking forward with pleading eyes, she begged "Sango…this man is not our enemy."

"We have orders!" Sango cut in "Exterminate all demons within the Shrine's territory, that comes from the Head Priest. Now stand aside."

Kagome was shaking, there was no way she could defend him. So she whispered, only quietly enough for him to hear "Leave now."

A moment passed and there was no movement. She turned back to look at Inuyasha, but he was simply staring at her with that serious, smoldering look, catching her off guard.

She wanted to him to yell or bark at her, talk to her like he always did, she wanted to scream at him for his stupidity for coming out into the open. She wanted to cry and fall into his arms, she wanted to many things in that moment, but there was only one thing that she needed, him to leave.

Taking a deep breath she looked back to the troops and called out "This man has aided us, saved us before we were overrun with demons. Look around you, they have retreated for the time being!"

She was right, having sensed Inuyasha's sudden power their demon instincts had taken effect and the entire hoard had stepped back. He was beyond dangerous with that sword, and the world knew it.

But this fact had only created more suspicion. Sango's eyes narrowed at the demon, who was content on looking only at Kagome, his eyes never left the back of her head. Disliking how intrigued he was in her, Sango barked "A demon only fights for its own life, it kills on instinct and without remorse! Now step aside!"

But her words were ignored by Kagome lifting her bow and aiming it at her own men. Her thunderous voice made the very ground tremble "If any one of you attempts to kill this man I will personally see to it that you never see the another morning!"

With that they begrudgingly lowered their bows, Sango, however, didn't stand down as easily. Unsheathing her sword she strutted with an angered purpose.

"Sango!" Kagome warned as her friend began came ever closer. Her eyes trained on the demon behind Kagome who was now looking back at her with an aggravating confidence.

"Sango stay back!" Kagome called out, knowing that she wouldn't listen. With a sharp breath Kagome released her arrow.

Sango stopped dead in her tracks, her hand lifted her cheek where a streak of blood broke through. Her eyes looked to Kagome, filled with fury at the High Priestess' warning, but Kagome only returned her stare with an intense seriousness that Sango had never seen before.

"I won't tell you again…" Her words demanded authority, but her face begged for compliance "stand down."

Sango took in a deep inhale, she didn't understand what was happening and was torn by the respect and admiration she had for Kagome Higurashi. This act defied all of their teachings, every protocol. She had seen unspeakable things in this never-ending war, but she had never seen a High Priestess defending a Demon against her own Shrine soldiers.

Once more Sango looked at the demon who seemed more then willing to rip apart their forces. But he wasn't moving a single muscle, any blood thirsty demon this close to wounded humans wouldn't hesitate. They were easy prey so why wasn't this beast attacking?

She knew that she would regret this. With anger Sango closed her eyes and lowered her sword. Kagome smiled with relief and relaxed slightly 'Thank you Sango.'

Before any words could be exchanged, a sudden surge of demonic energy came barreling towards them like a cannon ball. Inuyasha turned with purpose, his back was again towards Kagome and the other soldiers as he lifted his sword.

"Their coming." He growled, loud enough for all to hear him. "You better take the wounded out of here." But he looked over his shoulder to see those gorgeous chocolate orbs watching him with such admiration, it almost made him shy.

"You should join them. I smelled your blood from a mile away."

Kagome had momentarily forgotten her wound in the chaos, but she secretly was thankful for it. This wound acted as Inuyasha's guide back to her, and for better or worse, they were together once more.

"I'm not leaving." She said softly, as she reached back for her last arrow.

His only reply was a soft 'Keh', and against her will, Kagome released a bright smile. This did not go unnoticed by the Demon Exterminator.


End file.
